Claro de luna
by LiraWM
Summary: Tener un alumno puede ser algo sencillo, pero no cuando este viene a enseñarte algo que tú ya creías saber.
1. Capítulo 1

**Claro de Luna**

_Capítulo I_

La puerta se abrió, dejando el sonido del viento distante entrar. Paso a paso el crujido de la madera se hacía más fuerte. En medio de una sala redonda con suelo de madera y ventanas ojivales alrededor, había un piano negro de cola cerrado. Una joven de cabellera radiante camino decidida a este, sin siquiera preocuparse por sacudirse la nieve que llevaba en su cabello y ambos hombros. Sacó el banquillo para luego abrir el piano.

Una lágrima cayó en una de las teclas perlas, respirando pesadamente colocó ambas manos palidecidas por el frío sobre el teclado y comenzó a tocar: Claro de Luna. Se dice que Beethoven compuso esta canción en sus últimos momentos de sonido y por la tristeza de su inevitable futuro de quedarse sordo, quiso demostrar estas sensaciones de melancolía en esta pieza. Tratando de grabar en su memoria para siempre los últimos sonidos de su compañero fiel, apegando sus oídos a las teclas pálidas del piano. Quizás sea cierto que un sonido jamás se olvida, pero ser condenado a no volverlo a escuchar es un castigo muy severo y más si eres un compositor.  
Dejándose envolver por la triste melodía, la joven cerró inconscientemente sus parpados. Mientras lágrimas emanaban continuamente de ambos ojos, deslizándose lentamente por ambas mejillas y siguiendo el rastro de sus compañeras que ya habían marcado el camino. Sus dedos finos no dejaban de tocar a pesar de que se encontraba aún fresco en su piel los momentos pasados.

_FlashBack_  
La misma joven estaba acostada sobre una cama de dosel, contemplando el horizonte a través de su ventana. Con un movimiento mecánico pero sutil, apartó la manga izquierda de su pijama azul claro para así poder ver la hora en el reloj que le habían concedido en su cumpleaños pasado. Las 9:00 de la noche, demasiado temprano como para acostarse aún. Además no estaba del todo cansada así que en vez de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo se levantó de su aposento. Buscó entre su baúl ropa cómoda y abrigadora, después de haberla seleccionado colocó sobre todo el conjunto su túnica negra escolar, acompañada de la bufanda representativa de su casa.

Cepilló su cabello unas cuantas veces y lo acomodó en forma de coleta de caballo, después de todo iba a pasear ¿verdad? Con paso ligero salió de su habitación, pasando por las escaleras y por la sala común. De las pocas personas que quedaban aun despiertas muchas le dirigieron la mirada y solo unas cuantas le preguntaban hacia donde iba. Sin embargo ella ahora no tenía deseos de charlar ni mucho menos que alguien la acompañara así que solo musitaba entre dientes "a dar una vuelta".

Después de haber recorrido varios pasillos por inercia y sin interés dio con las puertas principales del castillo. Con algo de fuerza logró abrirlas lo suficiente para que pudiera escabullirse y admirar el exterior. La nieve cubría con ligereza todo el horizonte, mientras que copos de nieve sutilmente se colocaban entre sus cabellos y ropaje. Feliz trató de vislumbrar las estrellas en el cielo oscuro, sin embargo la nieve traviesa entorpecía su visión así que prefirió mirar hacia el lago. Sin dejar de sonreír se acerco con cautela y precaución. Una fina escarcha cubría su preciado lago, pero aún así no dejaba de ser maravilloso.

El sonido de algo moverse la asustó y voletó al origen de este mismo. Enfocó más sus ojos para saber de quién se trataba y al notarlo sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Con lentitud y timidez se acercó a la silueta envuelta en sombras, ya cuando se encontraba los suficientemente cerca vio que sus sospechas eran claras. La mano derecha de ella se poso en el hombro de este, el cual con un sobresalto este se giró revelando un par de ojos esmeraldas enmarcados por unas gafas redondas y delineados por una cabellera oscura.

-Hola Harry.- dijo tratando de mirarlo a los ojos y fallando miserablemente en ello.  
-Hola Ginny.- ya un poco más tranquilo y devolviéndole la sonrisa, para después fruncir el cejo.- ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde?  
-Dan… dando un paseo- la rudeza de su pregunta la había desconcertado, haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan más de lo que ya estaban. Así que evitó su mirada y busco otro motivo de distracción, el más cercano fue la luna plateada.  
-Hermosa ¿no te parece?- notando que su compañera le había ignorado y mirando el motivo del porque.  
La joven le miró por breves instantes solo para comprobar que él miraba lo mismo que ella, respiro profundamente tratando de ganar concentración. Su mano derecha se cerró sobre la izquierda, trató de pasar saliva pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo. Podía escuchar sus pulsaciones pero algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que huyera, pero ya estaba un tanto harta de hacerlo, así que... ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

-Harry... yo...  
Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al escuchar el sonido de movimiento detrás de ellos. Alarmada se dio la vuelta para ver el origen de esos sonidos. La respuesta no se hizo esperar al notar el causante de la interrupción. Provenían de una joven alta, de tez blanca y ojos rasgados. Lucía una bufanda de color cobre y azul y una túnica negra igual a la de ellos.  
-Hola Harry.- dijo la chica acercándose aún más y besando la mejilla del chico. Se dio un giro y miro de abajo hacia arriba a la joven que estaba entre ellos.-Disculpa pero ¿tú eres?.  
-Ginevra Weasley.-respondió con la poca voz que le quedaba.  
- Cho Chang a tu servicio.- sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano.  
-El placer es mío.- devolviéndole el gesto.- Disculpen creo que ya se me hizo tarde. Con permiso.-fue lo último que dijo y caminando con paso veloz hacia las puertas del castillo aferrándose a mirar siempre adelante. Sin embargo su voluntad fue más débil y giro su rostro solo para ver dos siluetas una enfrente de otra, abrazadas y compartiendo un beso.

_Fin del FlashBack_  
Las teclas continuaban con su magnifico danzar, ignorando el silencio que siempre cobijaba el lugar. Eliminando cualquier residuo de vacío para llenarlo de nuevas sensaciones y sonidos. Solo eran la noche y Ginevra, nada más importaba. Mientras tuviera la música de su lado y la noche borrando sus penas todo estaría bien. Y como respuesta la luna brillaba con mayor fuerza haciendo que el movimiento del cabello rojizo se hiciera más vivo. Sus dedos desfilaban entre las teclas bicolores, y a pesar de poseer ambos ojos cerrados su concentración era impenetrable.

Cuando terminó de hacer su representación se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano derecha, sin percatarse de que las lagrimas habían cesado y ahora estaban muertas dejando solo residuos de su fugaz existencia. Tomando un respiro profundo, cerró la tapa con algo de fuerza. El golpe se propagó por toda la habitación, declarando que por hoy se volvería a sumergir en el denso sopor de la noche. Después de haberse levantado, sin mirar siquiera y dirigirse a la entrada, un sonido la dejo quieta. El sonido era el proveniente de dos palmas hacer contacto, un aplauso. La joven buscó de donde provenían y no fue difícil puesto que provenían muy cerca de donde ella ahora estaba.  
-Claro de Luna... mí favorita.

* * *

**N/A:** Bien ahora estoy editando el fic, lo hago porque la verdad soy muy mala con eso de la ortografía y la redacción. Pero como verán al menos ya he mejorado un poquito, sirve que la historia se entiende mejor y no se preste a mal interpretaciones. Además de que tuve que cambiarle el nombre a Ginny porque bueno desde que salió la pagina oficial de J.K Rowling pues todos los que entramos y no tenemos nada que hacer, nos enteramos de que Ginny es Ginevra y no Virginia P pero bueno. Espero que les haya agradado la nueva versión y a los que no la habían leído pues espero que también les haya gradado.

Gracias por su tiempo

LiraWM


	2. Capítulo 2

**Claro de Luna**  
_Capítulo II_

El primer impulso de Ginevra fue dar un paso hacia atrás. Apretando los puños y clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, causándole daño. Su expresión de estar en completa calma ahora estaba tensa, pensando en la mejor alternativa de escape, sin embargo ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Y mientras meditaba sus posibilidades la otra persona que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta abandono su posición actual para caminar con ligereza hasta quedar a solo escasos tres pasos de la ubicación de Ginevra. Esto ocasionó que ella reaccionara y mirara con desconcierto el movimiento del extraño. Sin embargo este gesto hizo que apareciera una sonrisa en los labios del acompañante. Tratando de recuperar control de su persona, Ginevra respiro profundo.  
-¿Dónde aprendió a tocarla?.- preguntó rompiendo el silencio que penetraba el alrededor, dando medio paso hacia ella.  
-Un compañero me la enseñó.-respondió sin dejarse quebrantar.  
Sonriendo complacido ante la fortaleza de la joven dio el otro medio paso que le faltaba-Y puedo preguntar el nombre de este.  
Ginny frunció el cejo al ver su peligroso acercamiento pero decidió no moverse -Si puede, pero la respuesta no le sirve en lo absoluto. No le interesa.  
Ahora era el turno de este de fruncir el cejo, una respuesta muy seca e impropia, pero ya sabía que así sería. Borrando esa expresión y cambiándola por una más pasiva-Por supuesto que me interesa… quisiera que me enseñara a tocarla.- Sin dejar de sonreír y dando un último paso. -A menos que usted quiera ofrecerse.- tomando con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de la joven y depositando un ligero y sutil beso en esta.  
Tratando de controlar sus emociones y fracasando en el intento un matiz bermellón nació en ambas mejillas de ella. Un pensamiento helado le devolvió a la realidad y sin dejar de ser cortés apartó la mano de él, respirando moderadamente para devolverse el auto control. Le devolvió una mirada fría como el exterior.  
-¿Por qué quiere aprender a tocarla?.- Dándose un giro para mostrarle su espalda y apartándose de él lo más posible.  
Ante tal acción él solo le miró sorprendido, después de todo esperaba esa reacción mucho después no ahora. Tomando un respiro se acerco con sigilo hasta quedar a lado izquierdo de ella.-Ha de pensar que solo planeo cortejarla, cuando en realidad no es así. Solamente me encontraba en ronda nocturna cuando escuché su magnifica interpretación y decidí acercarme para saber quién la representaba con tanta fidelidad y si se podía pedirle su tutela. Eso y que además no es una hora muy propia para un estudiante tocar un instrumento, después de todo puede perder puntos por perturbar el sueño de los que sí son obedientes.- apartando la mirada del horizonte para mirarla de lleno.  
Notando su mirada sobre su rostro pero sin devolvérsela -Aun no me ha respondido la pregunta.  
-Muy bien.- tomando un suspiro -quiero aprenderla puesto que al igual que usted mi corazón esta hecho pedazos.  
Ahora el turno de ella de sorprenderse, Ginny le devolvió la mirada para ver que los ojos de él estaban puestos en la ventana más cercana. Tratando de serenarse y pasando saliva con dificultad trato de formular un comentario pero solo salió un ligero "Pero…"  
Riendo ligeramente le miro nuevamente -No fue difícil saber que tiene el corazón hecho trizas. Sola… en una noche como esta, tocando Claro de Luna, lagrimas secas en ambas mejillas.- girándose para quedar frente a frente y pasando su pulgar derecho por ambas mejillas de ella, apartando los residuos que olvido quitar ella. -Es un crimen hacer llorar a una mujer.- continúo si apartar su dedo de la mejilla.-Se puede saber ¿Quién fue el responsable de su sufrimiento?.  
Ante tal recordatorio ella solo bajo la mirada buscando una respuesta en el suelo, tratando de no sumergirse en los recuerdos. Pero fue demasiado tarde, sintió nuevamente la da helada entrar a su cuerpo y atravesarle por completo, aniquilando en el paso los residuos de pensamientos felices y arrasando con las pocas esperanzas faltantes. Su respiración se entrecorto y ante la posibilidad de consuelo que tenía enfrente habló. -Un chico de quinto año.- dijo más para sí, con los labios temblándole en el proceso.  
-Ah… vaya.- respondió apartándose un poco de ella para darle espacio y aire, aunque también por la desilusión de no haber escuchado el nombre del causante.  
Girando en sus talones, para luego frotar ambos ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda y por último tomar una bocanada de aire bien merecida -Será mejor que me marché puesto que sé esta haciendo tarde y tengo que llegar a mi sala común. Girando su rostro sobre su hombro derecho y mirando la pequeña insignia que poseía el joven en su túnica.- No quisiera perder puntos ante un prefecto por el momento, con su permiso y que pase buenas noches.- encaminándose a la salida del lugar.  
-Tan pronto se va…-Esto hizo que Ginny se detuviera en seco y le mirará nuevamente por el borde de su hombro derecho.- Y… ¿Qué hay de las clases?.- continúo con una sonrisa en los labios.-¿Me dirá el nombre de la persona que le enseñó esta magnifica pieza? o ¿Usted piensa enseñarme?.- Acercándose peligrosamente a la posición de ella para tomarle el brazo derecho.-Porque no la dejare ir a menos que me de una respuesta a una de esas dos preguntas.  
Meditando ambas preguntas y sin dejar de mirar el par de ojos llenos de decisión, le devolvió una mirada fría y calculadora con la respuesta.  
-Yo le enseñaré…  
-Esplendido.- librando el brazo de ella.-¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?.- preguntó con voz melosa disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos.  
Ignorando la cercanía del otro cuerpo, apartó la mirada. -Le parece a esta misma hora aquí mismo mañana.  
-Una estupenda idea. En ese caso hasta entonces…- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y haciendo una reverencia antes de salir por ella.- Que pase buenas noches… señorita Ginevra. Y así como había llegado se esfumó, en completo silencio.  
Ginny no dejaba de mirar por el lugar donde él se había marchado y el mismo que le había dado acceso. Levanto su palma derecha y la contempló por breves segundos, el recuerdo le tiño nuevamente las mejillas y un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estomago. Su nariz percibió los residuos de una colonia fina que no había percibido cuando él se encontraba, después de todo no le importaba en ese momento a qué olía, solo quería librarse de él, pero ahora le llenaba ambos pulmones, dejando solo una palabra en sus labios, sofisticado. Sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza y caminando con decisión hacia la salida y dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor mientras una pregunta le atormentaba su existencia ahora "¿En qué lío te has metido Ginevra?".

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Aquí continuando con la edición de este fic, que no me había percatado pero sí tenía muchísimas fallas de redacción y de ortografía xX aún me preguntó ¿Cómo pudieron leer esto? Después de todo es complicado leerlo ahora más porque no se le entiende, nada de nada. Pero bueno por eso estoy haciendo esto, eso y que no tengo nada que hacer en estas vacaciones jejeje, bueno cuídense lo que se tengas que cuidar y que la suerte esté con ustedes.

Atte: Lira W.M


	3. Capítulo 3

Claro de Luna Por Lira  
  
Virginia abrió los ojos de par en par y contemplo el techo. Era sábado así que podía estar todo ese día con sus amigas. Cuando se levanto diviso que el dormitorio estaba vació. Solamente estaba ella. Las demás camas ya estaban arregladas. Se levanto y confirmo la hora 10:34am. Rascándose la cabeza. Y limpiándose los ojos, tomo su bata de baño y se encamino al baño de chicas. Abrió el grifo y el vapor salió. Se desvistió y se metió en la regadera. Con ambos ojos soñolientos aun y dejando que el agua tocara su piel. Comenzó a meditar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se comenzó a tallar el cabello con un champo con aroma a rosas. Cerró el grifo y comenzó a enjabonarse todo el cuerpo. Y volviendo a abrir el grifo se quito todo el jabón de encima. Tomo su toalla y sintiendo todo el cuerpo pesado camino hasta el lavabo. Tomo su cepillo de dientes y con pereza los cepillo. Mirando al espejo y contemplando su rostro. Escupió la pasta y se limpio los restos de sus labios. Regresando al dormitorio se vistió con un pantalón de color negro y una camisa de color blanca y la túnica encima. Igual con su bufanda. Bajando pesadamente se encontró a varios de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ella solo les saludo normal. -Buenos días Ginny.- se oyó una voz proveniente detrás de ella. -Hola Colin.- respondió con una sonrisa forzada. -Te ves cansada. ¿Dormiste bien? -Estoy bien... ¿Has visto a Sarah? -Esta en el comedor. Desayunando supongo... -Gracias. Nos vemos Colin.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por el retrato de la señora gorda. Camino hacia el comedor sin prestar atención al camino. Todavía le había dolido ver al chico que había amado desde que lo vio en la estación King Cross. Se preguntaba porque había sito tan tonta. Sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad contra ella. Harry siempre la había amado ya los ojos de Harry, Ginny solo era lahermana menor de su mejor amigo. Supuso que sino fuera por Ron, Harry nunca hubiese sabido el nombre de ella. Caminando a través de las puertas del gran comedor. Ginny vio que había poca gente en él. Solo había 3 personas en la mesa de Gryffindor. 2 chicos del último curso en el extremo y en el otro una chica. Ginny sonrió y se sentó frente de ella. -Buenos días Sarah.- dijo tomando asiento. -Buenos días Ginny.- le respondió alegre tomando un sorbo de una taza con café. -¿Dónde están las otras chicas?.- preguntó mirando alrededor notando que faltaban personas. -Elizabeth se regreso con sus padres a pasar la Navidad. Sobre las otros, fueron a la biblioteca. Ale le pidió de favor a Isabel que la acompañara. -Ah ya veo.- dijo tomando un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Sin prestar atención a la mirada que le dedicaba su amiga. -Y bien...- cuestiono, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. -Y bien ¿Qué?.- tomando un bocado de su plato. -Oh por favor... ayer subes corriendo al dormitorio porque tienes sueño. Para luego bajar cambiada y salir a sabe quien sabe donde. Aquí la pregunta no es donde estuviste sino con quien. -¿Qué te hace suponer que estuve con alguien? -Bueno viendo que saliste a eso de las 9. Y regresas cuando ya todos estamos "dormidos". Nadie puede estar tanto tiempo fuera y sin compañía. Y yo te conozco. No te gusta estar sola. A lo máximo que puedes durar tu sola es media hora. Ginny por fin la miro y sonrió. No por nada era su mejor amiga. Pasando el incidente de la cámara, Ginny comenzó a buscar amistad. Así que comenzó a relacionarse con sus compañeras. Un día Ginny se fue a sentar con Sarah y comenzaron a hablar. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Sarah era una persona muy sincera, aunque a veces eso lastimaba a Ginny, pero sabia que lo hacia por su bien. Ginny era social en su curso. Hablaba con muchos, era una chica alegre. Siempre se estaba riendo a diferencia de Sarah, aunque Sarah también tenía sus momento de simpleza. Se conocía mutuamente y sabían que pasaba una con la otra. Y algo que detestaban ambas era la soledad. -Estuve con Harry...- dijo soltando el tenedor. -Y ya le dijiste que te gusta.- pregunto ansiosa. -Bueno casi... pero de que sirve. El ya tiene novia. -Entonces que hiciste. -Nada... -¿Nada?.- dijo casi gritando. Pero porque... -Porque el la ama. Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es desear su felicidad no.- musito mirando a su amiga. Aunque esa mirada no podía ocultar la tristeza. -Bueno... no te preocupes. Recuerda que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Seguramente el no era para ti. Digo sino supo ver lo especial que eres y que vales mucho. Entonces no es el indicado. Y no ha de ser tan especial, digo esta más que ciego sino puede verte. -Gracias Sarah...- dijo sonriendo, aunque con los ojos todavía llorosos. -No hay porque... ahora apresúrate en tu desayuno. Tenemos que alcanzar a Isabel y Ale. Vamos a comprar los regalos de Navidad.- dijo tomando el último sorbo de su café. Ginny engullo todo y tomo una tostada con mermelada de fresa y subió corriendo a la sala común sin prestar atención. Tenía que ir por su bolso y comprar los regalos de su familia y sus amigas. Cuando plaf... -Oh lo siento... disculpa no me fije.- se disculpo sin levantar la vista. -No hay problema Ginny.- le respondió una voz masculina familiar. -Te encuentras bien.- preguntó una segunda voz. -Hola Ron... Hola Hermione ¿A dónde van?.- dijo viendo que iban bien abrigados y Hermione llevaba un bolso en la mano. -Vamos a Hogsmade a comprar presentes para Navidad.- sonrió Hermione. Nos acompañas. -Lo siento... voy a ir con Sarah y las chicas. -Muy bien... pero. Unos pasos y una voz interrumpieron la conversación. -Esperen... no se vayan. Ron... Hermione.... -Ay Harry... pensamos que no vendrías.- sonrió Hermione. -Nombre como cree, también tengo que comprar unos regalos. Hola Ginny. -Hola Harry.- dijo con una voz casi inaudible y con la mirada baja. -Muy bien nos vamos.- preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione. -Vale hombre. Te cuidas Ginny.- se despidió Ron. -Me saludas a Sarah. -Adiós Ginny.- dijo Harry y luego dándole la espalda y encaminándose con sus amigos. -Adiós... Harry.- suspiro Ginny y camino tras el hueco del retrato a su cuarto. Tomando una cartera de colores blanco y negro, saliendo de la habitación. En el recibidor estaban 3 chicas conversando animadamente. Cuando llego Ginny sonriendo, saludando a todas. -¿Dónde andabas Virginia?.- pregunto Isabel -Fui por dinero al cuarto y ustedes. -Fuimos a la biblioteca por un libro.- respondió Ale. -Un libro de Aritmomancia, pero ahora si chica cuéntame como te fue ayer. Ginny miro severamente a Sarah la cual solo se puso a mirar al techo. -Les cuento en el camino. Por ahora vamonos. Tengo unas ganas terribles de una cerveza de mantequilla. En el camino Ginny les contó todo sobre lo que paso la noche anterior, quitando el detalle de que esa noche también se encontró con alguien más, y le había prometido enseñarle a tocar la canción Claro de Luna. -No puedo creerlo, que bastardo.- chillo Isabel. -Calmate Isabel, pero en serio eso paso. Pero que con lo de... -Lo sé... pero bueno que puedo yo hacer. Se aman y yo no puedo meterme en eso.- musito Ginny encogiéndose de hombros y sin seguir de caminar. -Mejor cambiemos de tema.- sugirió Sarah. Miren ahí esta las 3 escobas. Vamos a comprar unas cervezas de mantequilla para reconfortar el alma. Las 4 caminaron hacia la taberna y abrieron la puerta. Vieron a varios estudiantes de Hogwarts ahí. Todos bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla para el frío que hacía. También había profesores bebiendo en las mesas. Las amigas entraron y saludaron a varias personas. Divisaron una mesa para 4 desocupada. Cuando iban a ir, Ginny noto que no traí ala cartera. Busco en sus bolsas pero no aparecía. Así que busco en el suelo. No la encontró. Saliendo de la taberna y diciéndoles a alas amigas que no se preocuparan, que en un rato volvía, busco en el camino que habían recorrido. A gatas, busco entre la nieve cuando un par de zapatos negros quedaron frente a su cara. Ginny levanto la vista. -Buscas esto...  
  
Notas de autora: Nihao!!! ¿Cómo están todos? Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Azalea no te preocupes no te defraudare ya lo veras. En cuanto a ti Jeru, muchas gracias has sido de gran apoyo sobre lo del alumno, no te preocupes... ya veras en un futuro, no comas ansias, que suelen dar indigestion =P. Y YahanneY no eres la única que se identifica con Ginny, bueno yo quisiera serlo, cuando termines de leer el fic, ya veras que quien no quisiera serlo =).  
  
Se cuidan chamacones  
  
(Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias, suposisiones, etc. Chocolates, bombones jejejeje =P. Y si quieren mandarle algo al alumno solo mandenlo conmigo, yo se lo entrego personalmente)  
  
ATTE: Lira Weasley  
  
P.D: Amo los Waff P.D: Ya van a ser más largos los fics, así que denme chance de tiempo. XS 


	4. Capítulo 4

Claro de Luna   
_Por Lira_

Ginny parpadeo varias veces antes de levantarse del suelo cubierto de nieve. Se sacudió las rodillas y las manos. Le miro con sospecha. Y acercandosé hasta quedar frente a frente, tomo la palabra.   
-Si es mía... ¿Dónde la encontraste?- mirando sospechosamente.   
-La encontré cerca de Honneydukes.   
-Y ¿Cómo supuso que era mía?.   
-Sencillo... con solo verla pude deducir que usted era la dueña. En 4 patas, sobre la nieve y urgando. Quitando la posibilidad de que hacia una perfecta pantomima de un cachorro. Era lógico que buscaba algo que había tirado por accidente... o fue a proposito.- declamo guiñandole un ojo, tomando la mano derecha de Virginia y colocando con suavidad el artículo, para después cerrar su mano con ternura. Sera mejor entrar a la taberna, esta haciendo mucho frío. Por cierto viene sola o alguien tiene el placer de acompañarla.   
-Vine con unas amigas, que están adentro esperandome. Con su permiso.- respondió Ginny estrujando la cartera.   
-Pase usted. Y no olvide que esta noche en el salón de música.- dijo antes de ver partir a la joven y entrar a las tres escobas. Sonriendo, tomo un gran respiro, espero lo suficiente para también entrar él.   
El cuerpo de Ginny sintio el cambio de temperatura. Del crudo frío afuera, al acogedor interior de las tres escobas. Aunque había un calor distinto en su rostro... no era posible estaba ruborizada. Ya habían sido varias veces. Acaso solo estaba jugando con ella o realmente él era... amable. Arreglandose lo mejor que pudo el cabello se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento. Las amigas que estaban sumidas en una alegre conversación, no notaron que Ginny había vuelto. Solo la notaron cuando ella se sentó, cortando la conversación anterior.   
-La encontraste.- preguntó Ale sin poder ocultar la preocupación.   
Ginny solo levanto la mano derecha, aun cerrada por la mano del joven.   
-Que alivio.- musito Isabel, mientras volvia a sonreir y retomaba el tema anterior.   
Ginny oía la conversación, pero las palabras pareciesen entrar por un oido y salir por el otro. Era extraño, se preguntó donde se encontraría. No fue mucha la espera a esa pregunta cuando lo diviso de lejos sentado con varios compañeros de su curso. Se le quedo mirando fijamente, contemplando cada moviento de este. Tomaba delicadamente el tarro y lo llevaba a sus labios. Sin saber como, Ginny tuvo deseos de besar los labios humedos por la cerveza. Luego sacudio la cabeza, estaba pensando en cosas que no debería. Apartando la vista y concentrandose más en sus amigas. Aunque el problema era que, sin tener que rotar ni un grado su cabeza, podía verlo claramente sin que el pensara que lo estaban viendo. Solo parecía que estaba concentrada en lo que decía su amiga. Sus ojos fueron nuevemente atraidos al chico, era extraño. Pareciese que una fuerza sobrenatural estaba jalandolos. Una especie de iman. El chico seguía bebiendo de forma elegante. Una gota de la cerveza dio en la comisura de sus labios. Inconcientemente Ginny saco la lengua y se limpio la comisura de sus labios. En ese momento el chico volteo y Ginny fue invadida por un berbellon profundo. El chico sonrio y devolviendole la mirada, tomo su tarro con su mano derecha y brindo en dirección a ella. Tratando de disimular, Ginny trato de concentrarse en su amiga Isabel que estaba estrategicamente ubicada.   
A pesar de eso el chico seguía sonriendole y continuaba mirandola. Sentía la mirada clavada en ella, examinando cada movimiento. Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por no devolverle la mirada. Decidio levantarse y pedir una cerveza directamente en la barra.   
-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Sarah.   
-Voy por una cerveza. Ahora vuelvo.- dijo levantandose de la silla y caminando a la barra.   
Llegando a la barra tomo un gran suspiro y espero a que la atendieran. Y sin dejar de sentir la mirada y tratando de volver así, pidio su cerveza. No espero mucho cuando le dieron un tarro lleno de espuma y liquido refrescante.   
Ginny fue envolvida por un calor, no sabía si era de la cerveza o del simple juego de miradas. Mientras meditaba esto. El sonido de un vaso posarse a su lado, interrumpio sus pensamientos. Ginny volteo a su derecha y se topo con una cara conocida.   
-Hola. 

* * *

  
**Notas de autora: V**oy a tener que hacer esto un poco más lento, puesto que tengo examenes finales >. y tengo que estudiar. Pero no se preocupen tratare de escribir mejor y más largo okas. Les prometo algo interesante luego. 

Atte Lira   
P.D: Gracias por sus reviews.   



	5. Capítulo 5

**Claro de Luna **

_Por Lira_

Hola.- respondió Ginny tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. Harry…

Harry tomo asiento a un lado de ella. No sabia como pero a Ginny su simple presencia le molestaba y que viniera a torturarle mas la vida no era agradable. Harry hizo un ademán a Rosmerta para que le trajera una cerveza de mantequilla. 

-¿Como has estado Ginny?- pregunto mirándola fijamente, sujetando el tarro sin moverlo ni un centímetro. 

-Yo bien… pero ¿Donde esta Ron y Hermione?

-Fueron a pasear.- respondió sonriendo.

Aunque la sonrisa de Harry siempre le sacaba un rubor en el rostro, esta vez pareciese nulo. Aunque todavía sentía un ligero cosquilleo tenerlo cerca. Ginny tomo otro trago a su cerveza y despejar la mente. Aún estaba resentida por lo pasado y él no daba indicio de que se haya enterado. Mientras que Harry la observaba y sin tocar siquiera su cerveza.

-Por cierto que quieres de Navidad.- interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Lo que gustes estará bien.- respondiendo sin inmutarse y mirando fijamente a una copa que estaba frente en la estantería.

-De acuerdo.- tomando por primera vez un sorbo y fijando la vista a la puerta de la taberna.

Ginny noto que se había comportado de una manera muy grosera, quería disculparse. Pero una parte de ella decía que no diera la cara. No tenía porque disculparse, bien que él no se había disculpado por lo que había hecho a su corazón. Pero no podía evitar que aún seguía queriéndolo. Además él ya había hecho su elección, desafortunadamente no había sido ella. Suspirando y sin apartar la vista de la estantería. Sintió un frió en su espalda, señal que la puerta se había abierto para dejar entrar o salir a alguien. Por el espejo de la estantería diviso que salía un grupo de chicos, entre ellos su alumno. Se enderezo y sin voltear, analizo cada movimiento de este. El chico sintió la mirada, que aunque haya sido por espejo le hizo dar una vuelta y sonreír claramente. Y dándose la vuelta para dejar a una Ginny envuelta de un rojo brillante. Harry no noto el juego de miradas que habían tenido. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y estos no incluían a la pequeña Virginia ni al chico que hacia poco que cruzaba más de una palabra.

Tomando su último sorbo Ginny se levanto, se sacudió la túnica y tomo su cartera de la barra. Se dio la vuelta en busca de sus amigas pero ya no estaban. Así que despidiéndose de Harry salio en su búsqueda.

No nevaba, solo estaba la nieve vieja del cielo en el suelo, con rastros de pisadas y lodo. Mirando a todos lados en busca de un rostro amigo, se encamino hacia lo que era Honneydukes. Sabía que siempre se les antojaba a Sarah un chocolate y a las demás algo diverso. Ginny apetecía por algo de menta. Así que si no estaban ellas ahí no sería en vano su ida. 

Ginny entro a la dulcería y la campana de la puerta sonó, había varios estudiantes ahí comprando diversos dulces y otros tantos probando el nuevo producto. Entre ellos había varios compañeros de Harry de su curso, otros de Hufflepuff de 3 cursos y sobretodo Ravenclaws, entre ellos estaba Isabel comprando unas ranas de menta. Ginny sonrió y se acerco.

-Isabel… y las chicas.- le pregunto por la espalda. A lo cual ella solo se sobresalto.

-Ah… bueno Sarah fue a ver si conseguía algo para su lechuza y Ale fue a comprar un libro. Quedamos de acuerdo que nos veríamos en las 3 escobas en una hora para darnos tiempo de comprar los regalos.- dijo escondiendo inmediatamente las ranas de menta.

-Gracias por informarme.- reprocho una enojada Ginny.

-No te enfades con nosotras, bueno como Harry estuvo contigo pensamos que iban a hablar y tardar. Así que mejor no quisimos interrumpirlos. Por cierto como te fue.

-Bah… no pasó nada solo que mi hermano y Hermione salieron a pasear y como no tenía con quien más hablar, pues vino a sacar algo de plática. Es decir plato de segunda mesa.

-Desgraciado… ignóralo Ginny.- dijo estrujando las ranas de menta que tenia en la mano. A lo cual se avergonzó y cambio las ranas por otras. Ginny solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes eso hice, bueno deja voy a comprar yo también los regalos. Hasta luego.

-Adiós Ginny.

Ginny salió de la dulcería y camino por la calle. Pensó en que regalarles a sus amigas y a Colin. Sabia que a Isabel le gustaría mucho un póster gigante de una película muggle que ella fascinaba. Algo que ver con guerra de una especie de muggles con la normal. De hecho ese póster ya lo había encargado así que el regalo de Isabel ya estaba comprado y empacado. Sobre Ale un diario no sonaba nada mal, a Colin le regalaría un liquido que hacia brillar y conservar más las fotos mágicas. El regalo de Elizabeth lo había apartado en una tienda de libros viejos. Era un estuche de 4 frascos con tintas de diversos colores y una pluma de cristal. Pero aún no sabía que regalarle a Sarah. Pensó que un libro de hechizos sería una buena opción pero pensó que varios le regalarían eso. Así que mejor decidió curiosear por una tienda que tenía fama por vender objetos anticuados. 

Entrando a la tienda, miro de soslayo a todos lados, no encontró señal de Sarah así que podía escoger a sus anchas sin que ella se enterara de su regalo.

Pasando la vista por varios estantes con libros de portadas de piel arrugadas. En otros había varias plumas de diversas aves, tanto de pavo real como de fénix. Tinteros que evitaban el derramamiento de cualquier gota, solo cuando alguien deseaba escribir permitía el paso de la tinta. Entre otras cosas que Ginny pensó que Sarah ya poseía. Se acerco a una vitrina donde había toda clase de tintas, de todos colores, olores y texturas. Ginny le intrigo una tinta bastante inusual. La tarjeta decía "Cambia el color de tus apuntes a tu gusto para una mejor apreciación con la tinta del Camaleón". Ginny pensó que sería perfecto llevarle eso a Sarah, después de todo ella solía escribir mucho, además tenía una costumbre de escribir todo en una libreta. Así podría diferenciar sus apuntes de Transformaciones a Pociones. Sacando su bolso y viendo con cuanto poseía. Un frasco de tinta costaba 1 galeón. Aun le quedaba dinero para comprarle el diario a Ale y los dulces para repartir. 

Tomando un frasco de la vitrina se encamino al pasillo de los libros y encontró un diario de piel de dragón. Incluía una pluma de Fénix roja, bordeada de blanco. Poseía su propia tinta. Ginny tomo el diario y se acerco a la caja para pagar. Un señor delgado y alto, con todo su cabello blanqueado sonrió y se acomodo sus gafas y tomo ambos objetos.

-Tiene un gusto refinado, déjeme decirle jovencita. Pero no es necesario el frasco de tinta del Camaleón. Esta pluma es de tinta interminable sabe… se vuelve invisible para que no puedan leerlo cualquiera y lo especial de este diario es que usted le pone su contraseña y nadie más que no la conozca podrá abrirlo. Muy conveniente para los que gustan de la privacia.- declamo orgulloso el anciano sonriéndole. 

-El diario es para una persona y la tinta para otra.- se explico Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Aún así sabe escoger muy bien los regalos. Muy bien 1 galeón la tinta y 2 galeón el diario y como es Navidad… se lo dejare en 2 galeón y 3 knuts. Le parece bien. 

-Muy bien… gracias.- sonrió Ginny y dándole 2 galeón y un snickle.

-Ahora vuelvo con su cambio señorita.- dijo el anciano mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba por una puerta vieja de roble. 

Ginny se dio el lujo de volver a admirar las cosas y se percato de una vitrina de cristal con varias joyas en ella. Pero Ginny se fijo en una particularmente una gema transparente, en forma de lágrima. Era un collar y de este pendía la singular piedra. Ginny se acerco con más cautela y observo con más detalle toda las características de esta. Un humo verde aparecía dentro de esta, para luego cambiar a uno amarillo y así con varios colores. Ginny se sobresalto ante tal repentino suceso, pero luego se dejo envolver por el fascinante cambio de colores del humo. Ginny sonrió y luego se percato de que había otro collar exactamente igual. Buscando por toda la vitrina el precio de tan singular par. Noto que no había nada en ella. Así que un poco desilusionada se levanto. Y espero a la vuelta del anciano. No fue mucha su espera cuando vio que el señor volvía sonriente con el cambio en las manos y una bolsita de papel café. 

-Disculpe… ¿Cuánto cuestan los collares con una piedra en forma de lagrima?- preguntó Ginny mirando la vitrina.

-Oh… esos señorita… me temo que no están a la venta. Los aparto un joven hoy en la mañana. Hace como una hora.

-No sabe cuando le llegaran otros…- dijo Ginny en tono suplicante.

-Lo dudo mucho señorita, esos collares son únicos en su especie. Se llaman las lágrimas del Dragón. Son joyas muy raras y especiales. Hay varias leyendas sobre estas, pero desafortunadamente no me las sé señorita. 

-Ah…- dijo desilusionada sin apartar la vista. 

-Aquí tiene su encargo señorita…- dijo el anciano mirando que aún estaba triste. No se preocupe señorita, seguramente habrá algo mejor, cada mes tenemos nuevo surtido. Venga a vernos y a lo mejor encuentra que mejor le acomode.- sonrió el anciano. 

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y tomando su cambio para guardarlo en su bolsa, tomo la bolsa café y se despidió del señor. Quitándose la manga de la mano izquierda miro en su reloj la hora que era. Le quedaban 15 minutos antes del tiempo límite. Fue caminando a la dulcería de Honneydukes, esta ya estaba un poco más vacía. Había nuevos estudiantes ahí, Ginny tomo una caja de dulces navideños. Pago a la tendera y se encamino a las 3 escobas. Al entrar noto que Ale ya estaba sentada en una mesa con varias bolsas semiescondidas a su lado y con la nariz metida en un libro al cual Ginny pudo leer el título "Astronomía alrededor del mundo muggle y mágico". Se acerco a ella y tomo asiento, reposo su cabeza en la mesa y cerro sus ojos. Ale solo sonrió y sin dejar de leer le pregunto.

-¿Como te fue con el joven Potter?

-Igual que siempre… para él yo solo soy la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.- le respondió Ginny sin levantar la cabeza ni levantar sus parpados. 

Ale no respondió nada solo continuó leyendo en silencio, mientras que Ginny descansaba. El olor a mantequilla caliente estaba por todos lados y el bullicio hacia el lugar agradable. Todos los estudiantes que andaban vagando en un principio por las tiendas o por las calles ahora estaban en la taberna. El sonido de risas y pláticas le daban vida al lugar. Ginny descansaba tranquilamente. Sumida en algo que parecía un sueño, pero todavía tenía contacto con la realidad. Sintiendo dos cuerpos detrás de ella, se levanto y le devolvió la sonrisa a sus amigas. Las cuatro tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon de la taberna. En el camino Sarah tuvo la delicadeza de no preguntar lo de Harry, aunque Ginny supuso que Isabel se lo había contado. Las chicas en el camino sacaron dulces y comenzaron a comerlos mientras platicaban entre ellas lo ocurrido en sus compras.

Ginny estaba contenta, llego a su cuarto, se quito la ropa y se puso una más cómoda. Fijándose que no hubiera nadie la vista, saco los regalos del baúl y los de las bolsas y con su varita comenzó a empacarlos. Sonriendo de su labor, se llevo los paquetes a la lechuzería, encargo los regalos para sus amigos. Los dulces los entregaría personalmente.

Regresando al castillo, fue a cenar al gran comedor y subiendo a su habitación, se dispuso a cambiarse para ir a la cama cuando recordó que tenía que dar clase de piano ese mismo día. Refunfuñando se arreglo un poco, solo lo suficiente para parecer presentable. Saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda unos ojos azules y verdes siguieron su recorrido. 

Ginny entro a la sala del piano, sacando el banquillo y sentándose sobre este. Mirando al techo comprobó la hora 8:50pm. No faltaba mucho para que llegara su estudiante. Todavía se preguntaba porque había accedido. Normalmente no le gustaba enseñar, ya que no era buena, perdía la paciencia fácilmente. Recordó como había aprendido piano.

"-Mira Ginny... estas son las 7 teclas fundamentales en esto de tocar el piano".

Sonriendo se dejo envolver por el recuerdo cuando una puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ginny abrió los ojos y frente a frente ahí estaba la persona que estaba esperando. Su alumno.

-Buenas noches señorita Virginia. Espero no haberme demorado.- dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba su túnica, acercándose a ella.

Ginny le indico que se sentara en el banquillo, él miro con extrañeza, pero luego accedió y se sentó a su lado izquierdo.

-Estas son las 7 teclas fundamentales en esto de tocar el piano.- dijo con elegancia Ginny "Pues bien que las clases comiencen" pensó para si.

**Notas de autora:**

Perdonen el súper retrazo, es que tuve exámenes finales. Pero estoy contenta con los resultados, no reprobé ninguna Yahooo!!! =), bueno sí ahora lo prometido es deuda. Y como ya estoy de vacaciones voy a tener chance de acabar todos los fics que tengo pendientes desde uuuuuu…. Bueno se cuidan chamacotes. Y espero que también les vaya bien en sus notas. 

Un beso de Lira MW.

PD: Gracias por sus review, son muy amables.


	6. Capítulo 6

* * *

  
**Notas de autora:**   
Antes que nada, bueno quiero decir unas cuantas cosas a las personas que me han dejado reviews así que deja voy empezando va? 

_Jeru_   
Que bueno que te ha gustado, en cuanto a lo de continuarlo, pues si estoy escribiendo pero me estoy tomando algo de tiempo para pensar terminarlo, no te preocupes no sera por mucho tiempo te lo puedo garantizar. Lo único malo es que como ya no estoy en la escuela no tengo chance de subirlo luego luego como antes, pero ya vere que hago para resolver ese diminuto problema. Sobre la forma de hablar de alumno, me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto al treceavo poder no he tenido el deleite de leerlo para entenderte. Aún no te puedo decir quien es el alumno pero no comas ansias, me gusta hacer esto porque... bueno en un futuro te dire te parece Jeru. En cuanto a Virginia si le vio el rostro, te puedo garantizar que sí y que sabe mejor que yo quien es.   
En otros asuntos, también me gusta mucho Mozart, aunque bueno ese día una compañera de la escuela le pedi que tocara la de claro de luna, ella me conto la leyenda de Beethoven y de hecho quiere enseñarme a tocarla, que guay no te parece.   
Sobre lo de tu teoría, pues... te dire que no se si hayas atinado puede que sí.. puede que no. Pero serías buenisima escribiendo ciencia ficción... me gustaría leer algun día algún fan fic tuyo, espero que pronto... ojala me pueda tener internet pronto, por ahora me tengo que conformar a subir los fics poco a poco... u_u.   
Sobre no haber contestado los reviews perdon... no tenía tiempo... uy... -_- yo pense que había una forma en fanfiction.net de poder contestar los reviews así como los mandas pero no la he encontrado o sera que no existe, bueno así que decidi contestarte todos tus reviews por el fic te parece. Bueno espero que este capítulo te agrade más que los demás. Vale 

Atte   
~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Un millón de gracias por tus reviews, has sido un gran apoyo.   
P.D: Me fue bien en mis examenes aprobe todas jejeje. 

_Azalea_   
Primero me disculpo porque no se que significa Molt bé... me gustaría que me explicaras que es ^^' perdona mi ignorancia, pero es que en serio no se que es. Sobre tu pregunta no te desesperes, ya veras dentro de poco quien es y porque así y todo lo demas. He tratado de continuar subiendo pero por el momento me estoy tomando el tiempo como le dije a Jeru, quiero terminar la historia para antes de Agosto. Porque esta un poco larga, pues quien sabe, pero no te preocupes del 2003 no pasa... jaja just kidding, tratare de complacerlos a todos y hacerlo pronto... (algo más??).   
Bueno espero que la historia no te defraudo vale, trato de dar lo mejor de mí va. 

Atte   
~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Gracias por tus reviews, así puedo enterarme como voy... si por buen o mal camino. Thanks. 

_Athena Katsura_   
Ese nombre me suena no se porque, bueno no te puedo responder tu pregunta aún, tranquilizate chamaca. Sobre su presentación... bueno te dire... que AY NO! ESPERENSE!!! Que impacientes. No te preocupes lo continuare. 

_YahanneY_   
Me alegra que te haya gustado, también a mi me agrada Virginia, aunque prefiero a Hermione. Bueno pero para ese caso me gusta mas Ronnisky jejeje, que te identificas con ella, que chido, yo con nadie soy una cosa rara que no puede identificarse con nadie. Eso creo. Bueno espero que sigas mandando reviews digo para enterarme de que tan mal voy ñiuuu... Te cuidas chavala 

Atte 

~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Nice Nick...   


* * *

**Claro de Luna**   
_Por Lira_

Ginny estaba en la sala común esperando que algo interesante, no faltara mucho para Navidad. Mirando la no muy abarrotada sala común suspiro profundo. Ahí en el sillón estaban abrazados mirando el fuego su hermano mayor y una de sus amigas. Extrañaba a sus hermanos mayores, puesto que Fred y George la hacían reír y le levantaban el ánimo, mientras que lo que le hacía mas gracia era la forma de reprenderlos de parte de Percy. Añoraba las partidas de snap explosivo, pero ahora no tenía con quien jugarlo, sus amigas eran muy serias como para jugar eso. Sarah desaprobaba eso, claro era una prefecta, además dudaba que alguna vez haya hecho algo de actividad física voluntaria, sobre Isabel seguramente ahora estaría escribiendo a Isabel, mientras que Ale se la vivía en la biblioteca. La idea de ir a la biblioteca no le pareció tan mala, después de todo, los profesores le habían dejado varias tareas y la más complicada había sido Pociones. Les había dejado que hicieran una poción de 3 etapas, se necesitaba mezclar tres para poder conseguir una. En promedio se necesitaban 5 días, una para cada poción y los otros dos días era para que se cocinara bien la última al momento de mezclarla. Subió a su cuarto y tomando su mochila con sus deberes, bajo a la sala común. Camino hasta la biblioteca saludando a uno que otro que se encontraba en el pasillo. Cuando por fin llego, no había mucha gente, unos leían para entretenerse mientras que otros para terminar sus deberes, diviso a Ale que estaba haciendo su tarea de Runas Antiguas.   
Ginny camino cautelosamente hasta donde estaba Ale que seguía sin despegar el ojo de los libros. Supuso que seguía muy ocupada para el almuerzo así que fue a tomar "su" mesa para empezar con la tarea de pociones. No es que fuera su mesa, sino que siempre la escogía ella. Era una mesa muy cerca de la sección de estudios muggles, una zona fascinante a su punto de vista, aunque no tuviese el mismo grado de intensidad al igual que su padre por los muggles, le agradaban bastante. Saco sus cosas y se dedico a ver por la ventana la nieve caer. Un copo tras otro distrajo el proposito de la visita a la biblioteca, bostezo un poco, la noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde. 

_***Flash back***_

Ahí estaba ella tratando de explicar como le había explicado hacia tiempo el como tocar un piano. Era uno de sus instrumentos favoritos, le fascinaba como escuchaba a la gente tocar armoniosamente las teclas blancas y negras haciendo un sonido provocador y calmante. Nadie entendia porque la fascinación de Virginia hacia un instrumento, nadie la entendia, pero no importaba. El piano siempre había sido su amigo, desde segundo año que había descubierto esta sala se la pasaba todo el tiempo en ella, aprendiendo a tocar. Muy pocas personas sabian de esta sala, de las que ella conocia solo Fred y George la conocían, entonces supuso que ellos se la había mostrado a Lee. También una vez escucho hablar a Katie Bell con sus compañeras cazadoras de tal sala, supuso que también ellas sabían tocar.   
-Muy bien básicamente estos son los nombres de las teclas y su orden. Do Re Mi Fa So La Si Do. No te confundas con los do al momento de leer las partituras. No es tan difícil leerlas una vez que la comprendes de acuerdo.   
El joven asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.   
-Muy bien ahora sobre acomodar las manos, no es cuestión de reglas, uno lo hace como mejor le parezca, además no hay orden prefijo. Puesto que a veces se utilizan las dos manos en una misma parte, así que olvidase en eso de dividir las teclas en partes iguales y utilizar solo una mano en esta. Le recomiendo ampliamente no esteriotipar las cosas y no tocar por tocar, debe sentir la música en sus dedos y estos dejarlos expresarse.   
Ginny no sabía si lo que decía era correcto pero el chico no se fastidiaba en lo absoluto, al contrario escuchaba con toda paciencia y con toda atención. De hecho era demasiada atención que Ginny comenzo a incomodarse por la mirada que le dedicaba, así que tratando de evitar su mirada coloco sus manos en el piano y empezo a tocar mientras explicaba el porque no era necesario que forzosamente se usara la misma mano para las mismas notas. Pero aun así eso no evitaba que el alumno le tuviese tanta atención.   
Era raro despues de todo, nunca había tenido la atención de nadie, generalmente no la dejaban expresarse así que tenía que hablar alto para ser escuchada. En su casa había muchos como para preocuparse por uno solo, mientras que sus amigas consideraban sus problemas un tanto tontos. Pero lo más inusual era que la atención de este chico era agradable, no había muchos chicos que le pusieran tanta atención y estuvieran simplemente callados escuchandola. En cierta manera era cortes lo que hacía, sin dejar de sonrerir y con los ojos fijos en ella esperaba pacientemente mientras que las palabras de Virginia entraban a él.   
Ginny penso que sería buena idea hablar de algo que los dos pudieran dialogar.   
-Puedo preguntarle porque quiere aprenderla a tocar.   
-Es una razón un poco personal, pero de todos modos se la dire.- sonrio levemente mientras sus ojos viajaban al pasado. Vera un día iba pasando por el pasillo y la puerta de el aula de Estudios Muggles estaba abierta, al parecer estaban viendo famosos autores entre ellos mencionaron a Beethoven. Escuche poco de su historia pero me parecio fascinante. Y sin creermelo el profesor puso musica que venía de un aparato que aun no comprendo cual es pero era hermosa la melodía. Así que espere a que salieran de clase para preguntar a alguien del aula que canción era y resulta ser que era Claro de Luna.- dijo satisfacido de si mismo.   
-Muy bien pero la canción es un poco complicada, aunque parezca sencilla. Por desgracia no tengo las notas en este instante, me gustaría enseñarle a leerlas en el dado caso de que no recuerde las notas. Me suele pasar muy a menudo, pero creo que aprendiendo a leerlas le sera más facil comprenderla.- se explico Ginny mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana. Así que le parece que mejor si nos vamos a descanzar, mañana traere las partituras para que aprenda a leerlas, le parece bien.   
-Esplendido....   
-Entonces mañana a la misma hora.- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba del banquillo.   
-Pero antes...   
Ginny quedo petrificada, sintio el cuerpo del joven muy cerca de su espalda y no tenía valor suficiente para voltear. Y pensando que nada podía ir peor, sintio unas manos rozar su cintura, con la temperatura elevada, Ginny sintio que las rodillas le flaqueaban. Despues las manos tocaron las suyas, entrelazandolas y Ginny esperando lo peor, sintio que le daban la vuelta.   
-Podría tocar esa dulce melodía otra ves.- pregunto con voz melosa.   
Ginny trato de articular algo pero su voz pareciese que se había esfumado así que asintio con la cabeza. El joven de pie espero pacientemente detras de ella. Mientras que Ginny respiro profundo para acordarse de la canción y en parte para recobrar la cordura. Coloco sus manos sobre el teclado y dejando que la musica la envolviera, sintio un calor en las yemas de sus dedos y sin pensarlo dos veces empezo a tocar.   
El alumno había sido complacido nuevamente, pero esta vez por fin había escuchado la canción desde el principio. Cerrando ambos ojos y dejandose caer en el placer embriagante de la musica... sonrio. No era muy larga ni corta, era ideal.   
Ginny olvido por completo que alguien estaba detras de ella escuchandola tocar, olvido por completo que esta persona estaba deleitandose con ella, solo se concentro en deleitar a su alma. Esta canción traia viejos recuerdos si, pero también dejaba escapar la tristeza que todavía sentía, lo que no sabía es que no era la única.   
Terminando la canción tomo un gran respiro y cerrando el piano, escucho un respingo detras de ella, así que callo en la realidad. Había despertado a alguien de un sueño. Ginny se apeno un poco y se volvio para mirarle aun sentada. Aunque   
estaba obviamente enfadado porque la canción había terminado, cualquier señal de enfado había desaparecido del rostro, reemplazandolo por una calida sonria y una mirada sincera.   
-Gracias eso fue...- se flexiono haciendo una reverencia tomando su mano izquierda y proporcionandole un beso ligero pero tierno en ella. bello, que pase buenas noches señorita Virginia.   
Y diciendo esto salio con gala de la sala, dejando nuevamente a Virginia envuelta en un rubor.   
-Ginny... por favor. 

_***Fin del Flash back***_

Se levanto de la silla, sacudiendo su cabeza de esa noche y camino hasta un estante de libros. Tomando uno grueso de color azul marino, respirando el olor a viejo de la biblioteca se deleito escuchando como las hojas daban vuelta. Era un sonido que le agradaba escuchar.   
Era un libro de partituras de diversos autores, era reconfortante ver un libro tan viejo y amarillento con tanta belleza incluida. Ginny se sentó en un banquillo que estaba por ahí, aunque este era usado para alcanzar libros demasiado altos, ella lo usaba para sentarse. Y hojeando el libro un recuerdo le broto en la cabeza.   


_***Flash back***_   
Ginny estaba en el mismo pasillo buscando entre los libros buscando algo en especifico. No había nadie más en ese pasillo a excepción de ella, bueno eso creía…   
-¿Qué haces Ginny?.- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, a la cual Ginny se sobresalto.   
-Busco una partitura para mi clase de Estudios Muggles.- le respondió cargando el mismo libro.   
-Mmmm… te puedo recomendar una.- quitándole el libro y hojeando. Ah aquí esta… Claro de Luna.   
-Nunca la he escuchado.   
-No, en serio. Bueno eso tiene remedio. 

_*** Fin del Flash back***_

Ginny hojeo nuevamente el libro y la encontró nuevamente ahí. Sonriendo camino hasta su escritorio. Se sentó nuevamente cuando volteo a ver a su reloj… 30 minutos para el almuerzo. Todavía tenía tiempo para buscar los libros para su tarea de Pociones. Camino hasta la sección de Pociones. Buscando su secreto. El secreto consistía en un libro que Madame Pince había fabricado, solo escribías en este lo que querías, ya sea el titulo del libro o que libros poseían la información que buscabas y por el orden que aparecían eran los mas sacados. Madame Pince le dijo este secreto el día de su cumpleaños #13, era realmente muy útil. Nadie más sabía esto, a excepción de ella y la señora Pince. Mirando a ambos lados para que no viniera nadie y sacando un libro muy pequeño de color violeta. No tenia nada en el lomo así que los estudiantes no lo sacaban y si lo encontraban no le encontraban nada, al igual que el diario de Tom estaba en blanco. Con solo acordarse su cuerpo recibió un escalofrío, así que no pensó en eso. Llevándose el libro hasta la mesa, saco su pluma blanca, destapando un tintero cercano, abrió el libro y comenzó a escribir.   
"Poción escogedora"   
En la primera página aparecieron varios libros.   
"Pociones a través de los años" por Jennifer Higgs   
"Al estilo de Kate" por Kate Kinneas   
"Las pociones de la época" por Gloria Castela   
Y así seguían, copiando varios títulos en un pergamino que traía, volvió a escribir.   
"Poción Camuflajeadora"   
Nuevamente el titulo de varios libros aparecieron, Ginny escribió los necesario y por última vez escribió.   
"Poción Aumentadora"   
Por última vez en el libro violeta aparecieron los títulos, varios se repetían con las otras dos búsquedas, así que supuso que esos eran los mejores. Ginny dando un último garabato, tomo el libro violeta y su pedazo de pergamino, mientras que dejo la pluma descansar sobre el tintero.   
En la sección de pociones, busco el libro de "Pociones a través de los años" por Jennifer Higos y "Las pociones de la época" por Gloria Castela. El libro de Madame Pince había redactado que en esos dos libros venían las 3 pociones y por ser de los primeros que aparecieron, Ginny supuso que eran buenos. Tomando un libro de pasta verdosa y otro de pasta negra, ambos igualmente de gruesos.   
Fue hasta su mesa, recogiendo las cosas y caminando hasta el escritorio de Madame Pince, noto que Ale seguía concentrada en su tarea. Ahí estaba Madame Pince sentada tranquilamente con un libro negro entre sus manos.   
-Si señorita Weasley.- dijo levantando las narices de un libro viejo y raído negro que estaba leyendo, en el cual venía con título "Maldiciones prohibidas y sus castigos". Obviamente Ginny pensó que estaba registrándolo como solía hacerlo cada vez que venía un libro nuevo.   
-Quería sacar estos libros.   
La señora Pince los tomo entre sus dedos y sin hacer nada relevante lo sello en una hoja que estaba después de la portada.   
-Otra vez señorita Weasley…-dijo sonriéndole, tomando el libro azul marino.   
-Bueno si…   
-Si encuentra en el libro la "The four seasons" me avisa. Me gustaría aprender a tocarla.- dijo devolviéndole el libro.   
-De acuerdo.   
Ginny dejo la biblioteca, en su tiempo en busca de amigos y amigas, llego a conocer a la señora Pince más a fondo y noto que compartían un gusto por la música. También tocaba instrumentos aunque prefería el violín. Abriendo el libro y buscando la partitura encargada dio la vuelta en la esquina para dirigirse al comedor cuando ¡Plaf!.   
Ginny tuvo un encuentro con el suelo, robándose la cabeza abrió los ojos. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, sus cosas se salieron de la mochila, afortunadamente ningún frasco se rompió, pero su pluma estaba afuera. También había pergaminos en el suelo, trabajos y tareas pendientes. Ginny comenzó a recoger sus cosas con apuro, metiendo todo a la mochila, cuando iba a recoger un último pergamino su mano topo con otra, Ginny levanto la vista y alguien más le devolvía la mirada.   
-Eh… esto es tuyo.- dijo Ginny entregándole un pergamino.   
-Si, me pertenece. Muchas gracias.- dijo levantándose del suelo, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.   
-Es usted muy distraída, no debería leer mientras camina.- dijo agachándose al suelo y tomando el libro abierto. Mmm… esta canción es buena… sin embargo la que me interesa en este momento.- desviando la mirada para toparse con la de Ginny. Es Claro de Luna.- se levanto del suelo y le entrego el libro. Nos veremos esta noche verdad.   
-Si...   
-Grandioso hasta luego.- dijo despidiéndose con una reverencia y caminando hacia la biblioteca.   
-Eh… Disculpa…   
El joven se dio la vuelta   
-Podría… de dejar de tratarme de usted.- ruborizándose un poco.   
-Lo haré si usted lo hace.- dijo tangentemente.   
-De acuerdo, hasta en la noche.   
-Hasta en la noche o a lo mejor antes sino dejas de fijarte por donde caminas.- sonriendo nuevamente y volviendo a su caminata.   
Ginny miro el libro abierto, en ella con letra florida venía de título "The Tour Seasons". Sonriendo, jalo el listón rojo que venía en el libro y separo la hoja. Dudo un poco y miro su reloj. Ya era hora del desayuno.   
-Mmm… no tengo mucho apetito que digamos.   


* * *

  
**Notas de autora:**   
¿Qué les parecio? Fiu por fin pude subirlo, ya lo tenía haciendose telarañas en mi escritorio. Pero bueno... al menos ya lo subi jejeje espero que les haya gustado, sino les gusto digan, si les gusto con mayor razon digan. Si tienen sugerencias para este tambien diganlo, si lo quieren fuera este... pues digan ^^. Bueno espero que les haya agradado, porque a mi si jejeje =P.   
Bueno se cuidan y que les vaya bien. 

Un beso de   
Atte: ~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Sabían que ya salio el libro 5 a la venta... yo espero que llegue pronto a México T_T.   



	7. Capítulo 7

Claro de Luna   
_por Lira W.M_   


Ginny apenas si había probado bocado en el almuerzo. Aunque la mesa haya sido repleta con exquiciteses, ninguna le apetecia tanto. El olor embriagante no era suficiente para ella.   
Después de haber ido a la biblioteca, fue algo decepcionante que Alejandra se topara con ella y la llevara al comedor, sin darle oportunidad de verlo tan solo unos instantes. Sin embargo mientras jugaba con su tenedor en el plato y varios mechones caían a su rostro, reflexiono que había sido un poco tonto haber ido. No sabía si agradecer a su amiga. No podía quitarselo de la cabeza, como era posible que alguien haya entrado tan profundamente en su mente, ni Harry había hecho eso. Harry era otra historia, una diferente historia. Si era cierto, seguía sintiendo algo por el chico, pero eso no evitaba que su mente buscara a alguien más para ayudar a un musculo muy fragil, su corazón.   
Pensaba en muchas cosas que no supo como había llegado a su habitación, le solía pasar muy a menudo desde que se beso con Harry. 

_***Flashback***___

Estaban ahí en la terraza estudiando las estrellas, como siempre Harry junto con Hermione se ofrecieron a ayudarla. Pero esa vez Hermione no pudo ir. En varias sesiones ella se ausentaba, lo que le daba oportunidad a Ginny de conversar de diferentes cosas con Harry. Sobre todo del tema en el cual ella sabía que no podía fallar... Quidditch.   
Sí... Ron y ella lo habían logrado en el equipo, dos Weasley más. Aunque era realmente una pena que sus hermanos gemelos ya no estuvieran en el equipo, ni en la escuela, pero aun así la familia Weasley siempre había tenido al menos un hijo o hija en el equipo escolar.   
Siempre hablaban sobre tecnicas de vuelo y estrategias para combatir a los demás equipos, por supuesto Harry se había convertido en el nuevo capítan. Y aunque se veían en los entrenamientos, nada era más recomfortante que hablar sin presiones. No solo de eso hablaban, Harry le solía platicar de la vida de los muggles, como funcionaban unas cosas y otras, mientras que Ginny le decía las ventajas de ser mago. Solían hablar más tiempo que estudiar las estrellas. Recordando viejos tiempos, entre risas Ginny podía darse el lujo de ver esos ojos y deleitarse con la sonrisa.   
Un día, mientras se estaba cepillando el cabello. Se miro al espejo y supuso que era el día, solo quería ver una señal, una sola señal para hacerlo. No podía tolerar el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de él y no hacer nada, además sabía que su cuerpo no soportaría por mucho. Era demasiado tentador, sobretodo sus ojos la hacian perderse, era vulnerable y seguramente el lo sabía. Riendo penso en algo rídiculo "Muy bien si hoy llega con un piercing lo hare". Supuso que eso era imposible y ademas absurdo, supuso mal.   
A la hora del almuerzo llego un poco cansada después de Transformaciones, sin importarle de que estaba un tanto retirada y olvidando casi por completo lo que había dicho en la mañana, tomo el primer plato que tenía cerca y comenzo a deborarlo. En eso escucho a lo lejos las risas de su hermano Ron, mientras que delante suyo venía Hermione y en la punta Harry. Harry se dejo caer a su lado, no muy cerca pero aún así dio a notar su prescencia. Venía rojo, no sabía si de furia o por el sol. Las risas de Ron no paraban mientras que Hermione lo reprendía, como Ginny estaba muy cansada no se percataba de lo que decían, es más ni atención les ponía. Hasta que dos palabras claves perforaron su cerebro "perforación" "lengua".   
Ginny dejo caer el tenedor que se dirigia a su boca, el cual choco contra el plato y atrajo la atención de los tres amigos. Sin atreverse a mirarlos, se disculpo y prosiguio su comida. Sería acaso posible y para confirmarlo los miro por fin. Y ahí estaba el cuadro, Ron riendo a quijada suelta, mientras que Hermione lo miraba de soslayo con ojos de reprención y Harry serio pero mirandola.   
-Es cierto Harry.   
Aunque a Harry no le hizo gracia saco la lengua y un metal en forma de ovalo relucio, haciendo honor a la palabra perforación.   
La reacción de Ginny fue todavía más entretenida para Ron, aunque ella no entendia porque, pero una promesa era una promesa. Tenía menos de 18 horas para hacerlo. Sus ojos buscaron los de Hermione y ella tomo un poco de aire mientras se rendia en reprimir a Ron.   
-Lo que pasa es que en Encantamientos estabamos haciendo un repaso general, Harry al parecer estaba en otro lado y no presto atención que eran hechizos repulsores y bueno... el metal que dio contra él y pues...   
-Ha ha ha se hizo un adorno guay.- colaboro Ron mientras se daba el lujo de otra ronda de risas.   
Ginny sonrio por un poco, pero sabía que no sería por mucho. Y si el la rechazaba. Prefirio pensar en otras cosas.   
-Y... ¿Se puede quitar?.- pregunto timidamente mientras comía un poco de papa asada.   
-Sí, pero Madame Pomfrey no se encuentra ahora en la enfermería.- respondio Harry un poco molesto.   
-Ya has encontrado un nuevo oficio Harry.- dijo Ron tomando aire para recuperarse de la ronda de risas.   
-No es gracioso Ron.- lo reprimio por ultima vez Hermione.   
Ahora si que se había metido en graves problemas. No sabía si hacerlo o no, todo el día estuvo pensando en eso hasta que llego la noche y Harry entro por la trampilla que daba a la terraza. Le sonrio y Ginny le devolvio la sonrisa. Harry explico que Ron necesitaba ayuda con su tarea de pociones así que Hermione se quedo a auxiliarle. Aunque claro Harry y Ginny sabían que era por otra cosa. Ambos rieron y tomaron asiento juntos en el suelo, sacaron de sus mochilas los pergaminos y comenzaron a repasar las estrellas.   
-Muy bien y ese es...- cuestiono Harry mientras señalaba con el dedo indice a una estrella no muy lejana.   
-Mmm... no me digas... Marte.   
-Exacto, no se porque quieres seguir estudiando si ya te sabes todas las estrellas.   
-Pero no las constelaciones.- se explico Ginny mientras veía hacia el horizonte.   
Ginny recogio sus rodillas con sus manos, mientras que veía el universo infinito. Quedaron sumidos en un silencio que era muy fragil, se escuchaba los animales nocturnos, la brisa rozar por sus cuerpos, brindandoles una sensación fresca. Ginny recosto su cabeza en las rodillas, cerrando sus ojos y respirando lo más profundo que podía.   
No sabía cuando sería el momento pero lo presentia cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Pensando que lo mejor sería una conversación.   
-Harry... crees que haya más planetas con vida.- soltando sus rodillas y abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Harry dirigida a otro lugar.   
-... Supongo que sí.- dijo sin mirarle.   
-Y que esten haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.   
Ginny aguardo pacientemente, un calor la invadio de pronto, sus piernas y sus brazos hervian a pesar de la brisa. La estaba mirando, sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar, la sangre corría por todas sus venas.   
-A lo mejor y sí, tal ves ellos se pregunten lo mismo que nosotros... no crees.- sonrio sin dejarle de mirar.   
El rubor no se detuvo e invadio a la pequeña Weasley, temblando por dentro y sintiendo su corazón desbordarse, tomo un impulso, sin saber si era el correcto, acorto la distancia entre los dos, dejandose cerca.   
-Harry...   
Demasiado cerca... 

_***Fin del Flash back***_

Ginny meditaba esto una y otra vez mientras estaba recostada boca arriba en su cama de dosel. Lo facil que es para decirlo, pero no para hacerlo. Tambien reflexiono varias cosas, creyo que con eso había dejado claro lo que sentia por él. Pero al parecer no fue suficiente y sin importarle el estado de su corazón volvio en busca de una persona con la cual ella no tenía competencia. Su primer beso aunque había sido romantico en cierta forma, fue el primero y el único.   
Suspirando abrazo a su almohada y se dejor envolver por el sueño.   
Un sueño sin nombre, ni formas ni colores, un sueño necesario que no era importante ser recordado. Era solo para aliviar el cuerpo, pero eso no aliviaba su alma ni el corazón hecho trizas. Respirando entrecortadamente, lagrimas volvieron a rodar por las mejillas para morir en el camino. 

* * *

  
**Notas de autora:**   
Pues bien, aunque debo admitirlo, me tardo un poco en escribirlos, no se como que me dan borradores por ahí. Es que no se, bueno generalmente la inspiración se me da en la noche pero es una hueva hacerlo a esa hora, bueno en fin, aquí estan unas respuestas a unos reviews que me han mandado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me faltan muchos por contestar pero ey apenas si puedo escribir mi historia. Si soy pésima escribiendo fics ahora respondiendo reviews soy fatal. Pero de todas maneras.   
¡¡¡MUCHA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! =') 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Sí tienen una idea o sugerencia, solo escribanla y depositenla en un bote que dice "Basura". Jajaja ntc (ntc = no te creas ( aunque aqui sería no se crean (duh!))).   


+.+.+.+.+   
**Sabina Evans**   
Que bueno que te haya gustado, en serio gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por mandar reviews, muchas gracias. No te preocupes ten por seguro que se van a juntar muy a menudo jejeje 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~   


**Carcolitas**   
Hola! Ya tan pronto sabes quien es, pues dejame informarte de algo sobre tu hipotesis. Que no esta mal ni bien... jajaja no te puedo decir quien es... aun. Sobre Tom Felton... este bueno como sabras el es un actor y yo hablo de   
los personajes en si no caracterizados. En otras cosas veo que compartimos un gusto por el clasico, es buena esa sonata, a mi me gusta mucho. Y si tengo msn de Hotmail es lira_weasley@hotmail.com por si se te ofrece algo.   
Ahora te recomiendo no te comas las uñas, causan dolor de estomago jejeje y take it easy, apenas estoy escribiendo las siguientes partes, tambien tengo que terminar las historias pendientes de otras secciones, pero no te desesperes pasaran muchas cosas creeme.   
Sobre el rumor que me dices de Ginny yo ni por enterada pero espero que sea el mismo que tu me dices. Digo no se porque pero me gustaria mucho que él fuera.   
Tambien espero lo mismo no quiero que sea esa copia de Stuart Little che Colin. Vale pues gracias por leer la historia y por los super reviews que mandaste. Thank you very much 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~   


**Lucia**   
Hola como estas?. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, y no Lucia no estas tonta, nadie lo es. No he puesto el nombre del alumno, de cacharle, estoy haciendo lo imposible para que nadie cache jejeje. No desespereis, no quiero acarrear el fic   
porque quedaria muy feo. Yo opino igual que tu con lo de Harry, realmente yo pienso que es una obsesion que empezo como amor platonico. Sobre el libro violeta yo tambien lo quiero buaaa :'(, a todo el mundo le facilitaria las cosas. En fin quiero agradecerte bastante los reviews y espero que te guste la historia en si, muchas gracias y te cuidas 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~   
****

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff**   
Nice Nick!. Hello again, me alegra saber que te este gustando. Tambien a mi me gusta mucho la música clasica. Take it easy, esto va por buen camino por lo que he visto pero no desespereis ya pronto se revelara todo, pero mientras tanto pon atención a todo.   
Si lo se lo de Ginny, de hecho ya lo leí, pero te digo algo no vuelvas a decir nada de ese libro, tienes suerte de que yo ya lo haya leido, sino me lo hubieses arruinado un poco y realmente es algo que no puedo tolerar. Digo bueno tienes suerte, en fin   
dejando las grocerias de un lado, tambien me sorprendi de esa parte pero eso no va a evitar que este barquito siga viento en poca.   
En otro tema no he escuchado la de Nocturno, o a lo mejor y si pero no me sabia el nombre y sobre la de The Four seasons, bueno es que un dia mi mejor amigo y yo nos fuimos a bailar tapete en las maquis y bailamos esa y se me hizo padre y la busque por los discos mios y la haye y me gusto mucho como sono. Sobre el error, bueno sino me equivoco puse que a Madame Pince le gusta el violin, a lo mejor la letra se me fue y puse mal la palabra eso de la ortografía no se me da muy bien. Sobre botar al fic, no se a que te refieres pero supongo a dejarlo sin terminar, no te apures no lo hare, si me prestan tiempo y licencia lo acabare. Vale pues te cuidas. 

ATTE: ~Lira W.M~   
****

**Melisa**   
Oh... querida Melisa todos preguntan lo mismo, pero por el momento no les puedo decir es en serio. Tengo que terminar bien la historia. Me alegra que te este gustando y muchas gracias por el review. 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~   
****

**Yochy**   
No serias la primera en confundirte, pero porque comen ansias todos. Tranquilos la cosa va de poco en poco para darles buen sabor a los paladares. Espero que te siga gustando la historia chao. 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Gracias por el review   
****

**naty-malfoy**   
^^' que caracter... no desespereis caramba mujer, esto va despacio, no me gusta acelerarlo, como ya dije es para darles buen sabor. Ademas si ya lo hubiese dicho se quitara una parte padre de la historia. Ojala te siga gustando la historia va te cuidas. 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Gracias por el review.   
P.D: Estas segura de que ya sabes quien es???   
****

**skgirlfan**   
Me alegra que te este gustando el fic, sobre de donde soy, soy de México, 100% orgullosa sobre el acento, no se porque lo dices, ni yo me he dado cuenta pero yo no soy de españa aunque escribo como ellos, bueno quien sabe deja me fijo a ver que onda, capaz y si. Bueno te cuidas chica vale chao. 

Atte. ~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Gracias por el review   
****

**Athena Katsura**   
Bueno tu nick me es conocido, pero de tantos nicks y animes que veo ya no se cual es cual. Sobre lo de tu review, no importa el tamaño, al contrario quiero agradecerte por mandarme reviews, ayundan mucho al escritor. Me alegra que te este gustando la trama, si es cierto esa cancion te deja un sabor diferente en la boca y como un encojimiento de estomago no te parece, luego les digo porque el titulo no ha cambiado vale. Bueno te cuidas chamaca y gracias por el review, chaito. 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~   


**Azalea**   
Es cierto has atinado en dos cosas del querido alumno. Felicidades serias una buena espia o un auror. Si podria ser que fuese él y podria tambien el que no.   
Sobre lo de Ginny pues si, en serio que si, no mucha gente sabe de ella, sabes como piensa Harry y pandilla pero no ella, asi que es mi forma de ver a Ginny y espero que te agrade, bueno es solo una teoria el decir como piensa Ginny a lo mejor y estoy equivocada y piensa de otra forma, pero de todos modos me gusta esta forma de pensar no se porque. Y si soy de Mexico ajuaaa.... por cierto Molt Be de que idioma es eh. Lo de categoria si lo cache no estoy tan bruta, aunque parezca jejeje, te cuidas y ciao!!! 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~   


**Jeru**   
Hola que tal como has estado chamaca yo espero que bien, mas que bien en realidad.Bueno si me demore un poquitin... jeje en subirlo pero ahi esta, ya para que estes contenta y no te preocupes no tardare en subir otro. Para que veas ya somos dos en eso de los examenes, sobre leer ese ff, pues no hetenido tiempo, a de estar bueno, como hablas de el parece un dios.   
Si yo tambien pienso lo mismo de lo empalagoso, pero en fin asi es ese chamaco pero ya se lo estoy quitando, me estaba aburriendo. Y no Jeru por 3 vez consecutiva no te voy a decir antes de tiempo y si cuando aprenda te enseño vale. Yo no tengo cel para ponerle tono pero me gustaria tenerlo. Ah si ya he leido fics tuyos, vaya si que pasas por todas las etapas de un escritor amiga. Escribes de lux, no he podido decirtelo pero me han gustado mucho tus fics, sobre todo los de R y Hrm, D y G.   
Lo de Madame Pince fue una sacada de manga y que bueno quedo bien fiuuu pense que no les gustaria. Y por 4 vez, todavia no Jeru. Y sigo sin saber que es Yuri.   
Bueno te cuidas niñita y si tienes tele ahi la ves *chale estoy en el hoyo en chistes* 

Atte: ~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Gracias por el reviewsote!   
+.+.+.+.+ 

Nuevamente ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! Y hasta la próxima. 

Los quiere 

~Lira W.M~   


* * *


	8. Capítulo 8

Claro de Luna   
_por Lira W.M_

Ginny abrio de par en par los ojos, miro a ambos lados, se encontraba boca arriba y como un cadaver recien resusitado se irguio. No había mucha luz, a donde quiera que miraba la oscuridad estaba presente. Tomo un gran respiro y se restrego los ojos, sintio los residuos de lagrimas en sus ojos. Levanto la mano izquierda para contemplar su reloj, presiono un pequeño boton incluido en el reloj para poder apreciar la hora. 8:15pm, no era muy tarde pero aun así había dormido demasiado tiempo. Su cuerpo necesitaba energía, tenía demasiada hambre. Por fin se levanto y camino hasta un espejo y tomo el cepillo, su cepillo. Arreglo lo mejor que pudo su cabello, sintio deseos de asearse la boca y de paso aprovecho para limpiar su rostro de las lagrimas derramadas.   
Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado bajo las escaleras escalón por escalón. Era triste, muchas cosas que creyo olvidadas habían brotado todas al mismo tiempo, dandole un flechazo en el alma, uno tras otro. Sin prestar atenión a los llamados de varias personas, tenía hambre, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era saciar su cuerpo y encaminarse a su clase.   
Saliendo del retrato de la dama gorda, camino hasta donde le habían indicado sus hermanos donde conseguir comida. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entro a las cocinas de Hogwarts, varios elfos la recibieron con alegría y le preguntaron que deseaba. Ella solamente les dijo que si le podían brindar un poco de comida de la que había sobrado en la cena. Con gusto alguno de los elfos se apresuraron en traerle varios platos, aunque era demasiado Ginny no se atrevio a rechazarlos. Pregunto si le era posible poder comerlo ahí mismo y como si fuera una orden, los elfos trajeron una mesa y una silla. Se sentía un poco apenada por tanta atención pero rechazarla no era prudente. Tomando los cubiertos y entre bocados charlaba con los elfos, los cuales sonreían ante la amabilidad con las cuales les respondía la joven pelirroja.   
Después de una cena placentera y una platica amena, reviso la hora y dio cuenta que ya era cerca de la hora acordada. Se despidio de los elfos y les deseo buenas noches, ellos le dijieron que si se le volvía ofrecer algo que no dudara en ir. Sonriendo y con un poco de mejor humor camino hasta la sala del piano.   
Abrio la puerta con cuidado, dejando unos leves crujidos salir y ahí estaba el piano negro resplandeciendo con la luz de afuera. Sonriendo y aprovechando toda la privacidad que poseía, camino despacio hasta el singular instrumento, saco el banquillo y tomo asiento. Destapando con cautela el piano y colocando las manos sobre las teclas perlas, pensando detenidamente que debería tocar, que satisfacería su cuerpo y su alma. Una tonada de otro autor sería buena opción, trato de cordar las partituras... partituras. Ginny se levanto de golpe del asiento, había olvidado por completo los libros en su habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio del salon y fue en dirección a la sala común. La señora gorda estaba dormitando así que no le hizo ninguna gracia ser despertada. Dejando pasar de mala gana a Ginny, la cual llevaba demasiada prisa para prestar atención a los reclammos. Esta vez que subio no hubo ninguna mención de su nombre.   
En la habitación busco entre su mochila, sacando el libro azul de esta y salio corriendo de su habitación. Bajando de dos en dos las escaleras y volviendo a levantar a la señora gorda volvio a salir del retrato. Corriendo lo más que podían sus piernas hasta llegar a la esquina del corredor de la sala. Se detuvo para tomar un respiro y recuperar energías, decidio caminar hasta la puerta, no podía llegar corriendo y con el cabello hecho un desastre. Tomo el libro entre sus manos y camino decidida, la puerta había sido cerrada. Era raro, no recordo haberla cerrado. Sujeto la perilla con su mano derecha, antes de hacerla girar escucho unas notas salir del piano. Había ya alguien ahí, seguramente ya estaba él tocando. Pero no salían notas nada más, ya eran melodías...   
Se sobresalto en un principio, acaso había sido engañanda y después de todo él si sabía tocar el piano, la estaba utilizando acaso, se proponía algo. Molesta, pero aun así no sabía si abrir la puerta y confirmar sus sospechas. Claro que había la posibilidad de que fuera otra persona, pero era muy poco probable. Esa sala siempre era pasada de ser percivida, ademas no conocía muchas personas que les gustara tocar el piano.   
Tomo por fin la descición, apreto la perilla. Respirando profundo dio un leve giro, pero antes de poder abrirla por completo unos pasos se escucharon detras de ella.   
-Lamento llegar tarde... es que acaso ¿ya te vas?.   
Ginny quedo hecha de piedra, soltando la perilla y dandose la vuelta para poder verlo de frente. Y ahí estaba, elegante como siempre y sonriendo a su propio estilo.   
Sino estaba él ahí quien estaba entonces tocando el piano, el cual seguía sonando por los pasillos. Con el libro en su mano izquierda y con el rostro envuelto en duda intercambio mirada con su alumno. Él no tardo en comprender lo que sucedia, la sonrisa se borro por un instante y con precaución se acerco.   
-Supongo que la clase se suspende no es así.   
Ginny penso que era lo más razonable, aunque no sabía si cancelarla, realmente no quería hacerlo. Se sentía bien con él, así como solía sentirse con Harry. Solo que esta vez era diferente, muy diferente.   
-Te parece si vamos a otro lugar, para que puedas aprender a leer las partituras. Para eso no es necesario un piano y podemos reproducir los sonidos con mágia.- sugirio Ginny con voz baja.   
-Me parece bien.- sonrio ante la propuesta.   
Se quedaron quietos por unos instantes, Ginny penso que sería muy conveniente estudiar en la biblioteca. Pero estaría cerrada, aún no había pensado en el lugar cuando él interrumpio sus pensamientos.   
-La torre de astrología sería una buena opción, ahí hay luz y privacidad. Podremos estudiar sin ser interrumpidos.   
Ginny dudo por un momento pero después afirmo con la cabeza. El joven hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de partir.   
-Ahora te alcanzo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes.   
-Muy bien, no demores.   
Y así con paso firme dio la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo. Ginny no quería irse sin saber quien estaba tocando el piano, quien le había hecho cambiar de lugar, de un lugar tranquilo el cual creía que nadie más conocia. Un lugar muy intimo y romantico. Giro la perilla y abrio la puerta solo un poco para ver el interior. No fue necesario abrirla más, puesto que con eso había sido suficiente para saber quien estaba adentro.   
Ginny abrio los ojos de par en par y decidio que ya era hora de partir, con un nudo en la garganta camino hasta la torre. Toco la puerta y esta fue abierta, sin prestar atención que el joven estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo la puerta. Ginny entro al salón y se dejo caer en un sillón que estaba no muy lejos de la entrada. El joven cerro la puerta detras de él, en un principio sonrio ampliamente, solo que noto que la mirada de la joven estaba perdida y venía de diferente humor, pero aún así pregunto.   
-Esta lista ya.   
Ginny fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos y levanto por fin la vista hasta él. Era lo primero que entendía, no sabía como había llegado hasta la torre, solo sabía que ya estaba en ella. Aún tenía sujeto el libro en su mano izquierda. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado y el libro cayo al suelo. El chico se preocupo y se acerco.   
-Se encuentra bien.- dijo mientras se arrodillaba para recojer el libro quedando cerca.   
Lo miro triste y respiro pesadamente.   
-Si estoy bien.- sonrio tristemente y se levanto. Estoy bien.   
Aunque no era cierto lo que había dicho, sonrio lo mejor que pudo y así pudo despreocupar un poco al joven que le hacía compañía. Se agacho para recoger el libro pero el alumno ya lo tenía entre sus manos, y ahí sonriente señalando un lugar donde sentarse. Una mesa cerca de una ventana, ambos tomaron asiento y descidieron que era hora de empezar la clase.   
Con un poco de melancolía ella le explico el como leer las notas, el orden y como diferenciarlas. Porque a simple vista parecen iguales, con un pequeño ensayo. En el cual ella escribia y le preguntaba que nota era. Olvidando poco a poco que el tiempo existia siguio enseñando.   
No le costo trabajo enseñarle, aprendia facilmente y además la clase era interactiva, no solamente ella hablaba sino también él. Una charla entre maestra y alumno, muy profesional. Pero aun así de vez en cuando hablaban de cosas de su edad.   
Un leve sonido, proveniente del reloj azul de Ginny dio a enteder que era muy tarde. Sonriendo ambos se levantaron de los asientos.   
-Supongo que nos veremos mañana.- pregunto sonriendo mientras acomodaba la silla en la mesa.   
-Así es.- le respondio sin mirarle   
-Solo espero que esta vez no este ocupada.   
Ginny le miro por unos segundos y el dolor volvio a ella. Respiro pesadamente y siguio el ejemplo del chico. Acomodo la silla y tomo el libro de la mesa, abrazandolo a sí.   
-Yo también lo espero.- le dijo con un tono de tristeza, caminando hasta la puerta.   
El joven camino con paso rapido hasta la puerta para abrirle, ella espero pero no le abrio.   
-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero se que no estas bien. Tiene algo que ver con que estuviese ocupada la sala.   
Ginny se paralizo y el frío paso por todo su cuerpo. Sintio como el alma le había bajando hasta los pies. Ella solo se limito a bajar la mirada.   
-Lameno ser tan inoportuno, disculpa no era mi intención lastimarte...   
Ginny camino pesadamente hasta el sillón y se dejo caer nuevamente.   
-No, esta bien... es solo que... el que estaba en la sala era mi maestro.   
El joven quedo pretificado por unos instantes, camino hasta el sillón y tomo asiento a su lado. Arriesgandose tomo la mano de ella y la acaricio. Notando que de los ojos de Ginny brotaban lagrimas. La abrazo con ternura y la contrajo hacia él. Acariciando su cabello y jugando con sus dedos en su cabello. No comprendía el porque la reacción de ella ni la suya pero siguio consolandola. Sintiendo un calor que la invadia, la complexion de ella se ajustaba perfectamente a sus brazos. Una muñeca de porcelana que podía romperse con facilidad, en sus brazos había algo tan delicado.   
Ginny sintio los brazos del joven abrazarla, brindandole un calor y una seguridad que no había sentido hacia ya tiempo. Pero aun así sollozaba levemente. Después dandose cuenta de con quien estaba y en que condición.   
-Lo siento...- dijo Ginny mientras se soltaba de los brazos y apartandose un poco, para luego secarse las lágrimas.   
-No te disculpes, esta bien.- le respondio gentilmente mientras le limpiaba la última lágrima. Todo va a estar bien.   
Nuevamente bajo la mirada y respiro entrecortadamente.   
-Se que esto es una impertinencia pero... quisiera saber quien fue su maestro.   
Ginny apreto más el libro entre sus manos, las piernas le temblaban y sentía como el dolor subía por todo su cuerpo. Aunque se sentía tonta, había llorado por una tontería, pero su cuerpo no podía evitarlo. Se sentía muy debil ultimamente y haberselo encontrado solo empeoro las cosas. Y sin olvidar el simple hecho de que no estaba solo.   
-¿Quién estaba en la sala de música?.- se atrevio a volver a insistir.   
Tomo un gran respiro, fue un gran golpe volver a recordar asi que lagrimas volvieron a nacer en sus ojos. El la volvio a abrazar, pidiendole disculpas por su atrevimiento y tratando de calmarla volvio a escuchar sus lamentos. Espero pacientemente mientras ella volvia a ser un mar de lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta que el tiempo estaba pasando y los sollozos la habían agotado. La acomodo en el sillón, ahí estaba indefensa recostada, mientras que su cuerpo yacía inmovil respirando. Su pecho ensancharse y volver a la normalidad. Tenía el rostro más lindo que había visto, después de todo por eso la había escogido, inocencia. Ternura, alegria, inteligencia, belleza pero sobretodo la inocencia es lo que más lo había cautivado. Sus labios estaban separados ligeramente, mientras que su cabello la adornaba magnificamente. Los labios sonrosados lo estaban invitando, más que invitarlo era una tentación. Se inclino un poco y quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Su respiración levemente rozo su rostro, se mordio el labio inferior. Estaba muy cerca y podía apreciarla mejor. Todo lo que hacía era por ella. Le quito el resto de las lagrimas con sus dedos de una manera muy delicada, tanto así que ella no se percato de nada, seguía durmiendo placidamente. Sin saber exactamente que hacia, aparto los cabellos de su rostro y acerco sus labios. La joven se movio un poco dandole un sobresalto al joven, obligandolo a apartarse. Los labios de la joven se movieron para revelar un susurro entre sueños.   
-Harry...   


* * *

  
**Notas de autora:** Como les dije varias cosas han estado pasando, puesto que ya me harte de rodeos además ya era hora, puesto que conozco a algunas personas que me van a matar si no empiezo de una buena vez. En fin lamento haber demorado tanto la historia es que así me gusta escribir. Y como les dije no puedo empezar con lo chido desde el principio, bueno además me gusta más así. No se ustedes.   
Bueno dejen respondo algunos reviews que me han llegado y nuevamente les agradezco que lean la historia y no la boten... Thanks!!!, si tienen sugerencias o quejas ya saben un review, si quieren saludar también un review... okas bueno se me cuidan y que tengan un nice day. 

Atte ~Lira W.M~ 

P.D: Dejen reviews!!! 

_~*~*~*~_

**Hola Girlpotter**   
Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho la historia, sobre lo de tocar de piano pues no se mucho, pero   
se tocar algunas cosas. Y sobre tu sospecha pues no puedo decirte aun si esta mal o bien pero espe-   
ra tantito. Oka. 

Atte:   
Lira W.M 

P.D: Gracias por el review   


**Ey! Malkavian Kirie Croiff**   
Creo que tu nick tiene el nombre de una raza de vampiros no?. Eso si muchas cosas ya andan por   
Internet, pero yo tratare de no poner cosas del libro en el fic para no arruinarselos de acuerdo.   
Te recomiendo (como a todos) no navegar mucho por Internet a menos que quieras arruinarte el libro.   
Que por cierto es un tesoro. Si sobre lo de Liverpool yo también pense que era una estafa, bueno   
no se si haya Costco o Sam's en donde vives pero yo ahí lo vi en 199.   
No te preocupes por eso yo también lei muchos fan fics después de acabar el 4, me quede con ganas   
de más y sin querer les agarre el gusto y empece a escribir. Y sobre lo de los collares pues...   
no te preocupes les dare uso.   
Jejeje no creo que me hagas hablar de más no te apures... por el momento no les puedo decir nada   
pero creo que en este capítulo ya dije al menos algo. Jeje   
Bueno te cuidas chica vampiresca y gracias por el review. 

Atte:   
Lira W.M   


**What's up Carcolitas**   
Me alegra que te gustara el 7, bueno aunque no es uno de mis máximos pero era necesario para que   
entendieran unas cosas de a futuro. Que te dije de la indigestion pero ni caso me hiciste eh!,   
bueno es que la noche no se hace que pienses por el silencio, bueno en mi caso. Yo también dibujo   
pero para eso necesito todavía mucho más inspiración, por no decir enamorada jejeje =P. Sabes que   
puedes hacer para el insomnio puedes poner una pelí te recomiendo infantil y en modo Sleep de 30   
antes te tomas algo ligero, bueno yo así le hice y no gracias ya no necesito más insomnio del que   
tengo, bueno además el insomnio es así, te duermes ya cuando no puedes dormir, en el momento menos   
deseado. Bueno espero que te vaya bien en todo y cuidate si? 

Atte:   
Lira W.M 

P.D: No he tenido chance de entrar al msn, pero bueno lo tomare en cuenta.   


**Hi Jeru!**   
¿Cómo has estado chica? Pues yo aquí contestando tu review, y sobre el review largo te puedo   
garantizar de que esta largo. Esas pantunflas son bien comodas pero yo prefiero de suela dura para   
poder ir a cualquier lado sin mojarme. Sabes tocar el violin, tengo una amiga que sabe tocarlo   
pero por más que le pido que me enseñe no aprendo nada ni siquiera a tocar estrellita -.-, jajaja   
no mamucas apoco sí... bueno si yo le hiciera eso a mi hermano me estrella el violín en la cabeza   
pero como en mi caso es un teclado... auch x_X. Hurra no soy la única mala en chistes =P. Incendio?   
mmm si tengo chance lo voy a leer, ojala sea G y D. Si he demorado es que pues... primero la inspiración   
se va da pachanga y no me lleva para desgracia, luego la conexión no esta de mi lado.   
Felicitaciones por tu promedio, no aca no se miden por letras sino por numero de el 0 a 100, siendo   
100 el máximo como una A+.   
En otras cosas pues lo de Yaoi si sabía, con eso de que hay muchos ff de Sirius y Remus. Los cuales   
me ESPANTAN. Y de Yuri, no he leido ninguno pero no tengo planes por el momento.   
Jajajaja ay Jeru... si seras necia, espero que este capítulo por fin haya complacido tus deseos   
pero todavía no va la cosa fea y sí lloro por Harry pero en este no te voy a decir por quien   
JO JO JO.   
Tu también cuidate Jeru un abrazo de 

Lira W.M 

P.D: de que son tus pantunflas.   
P.D: Que reviewsote!!! 

_~*~*~*~_


	9. Capítulo 9

Claro de Luna  
_Por Lira W.M_

Ginny sintió su cuerpo muy pesado, lentamente abrió los ojos, la luz entro por ellos obligandola a cerrarlos un poco para poder enfocar. Ya era mañana, no le tomo mucho tiempo notar que estaba aun vestida y recostada en el sillón. Miro a todos lados en señal de alarma. No había nadie a su alrededor, se restregó los ojos y verifico la hora. No pasaban más de las 10 am. Trato de comprender que había pasado, cuando la sensación del día anterior volvió. Solo recordaba que había llorado demasiado y que él la había abrazado con ternura. Era muy extraño, el asco que siempre lo gobernaba había desaparecido por así decirlo. De pronto otra sensación entro a su ser, y sí él había aprovechado la situación.  
Verifico su ropa, todo estaba intacto. Aún así verifico que su uniforme estuviese como lo había dejado ella. Ni un solo botón fuera de su lugar. Parpadeo varias veces, después de sentir un nudo en la garganta se alivio de algo. Esta a finales de su periodo, cualquier hombre hubiese huido con eso. Y por primera vez agradeció que su amiguito de cada mes estuviese presente.  
Se levanto para luego estirarse, bostezo varias veces y con pesadez se encamino al comedor. Antes de llegar a las escaleras que abrían paso al gran salón, se detuvo en seco. Sintió una sensación de peligro, había una mirada encima de su espalda, guardando calma y tratando de no hacer una acción hostil, deslizo su mano a su bolsillo y saco su varita. Con un movimiento rápido dio la vuelta apuntando a quien fuese que estuviese amenazandola.  
-Ey tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada... por ahora.-dijo una voz entre las sombras  
-Que es lo que quieres Blaise.  
Un joven de piel blanca y con cabellera a la altura de su mentón y de color negro, media no mucho más que la joven Weasley. Tenía ojos color azul zafiro, pero en estos había un brillo muy poco normal, este hacía que su mirada fuese más siniestra. Camino con paso decidido hasta la pequeña pelirroja, sonriendo un tanto hipócritamente, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar ciertas "intenciones".  
-Como amaneció la pequeña Weasley.-ampliando más su sonrisa. Yo esperaba que bien, pero por su aspecto... parece que no del todo.  
Sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados la recorrió con su mirada. Ginny sintió que la estaba desnudando, sintiendose incomoda sujeto fuertemente su varita y la apunto amenazadora mente al cuello del chico.  
-No esta permitido usar magia en los pasillos.- dijo con voz triunfante. A menos que desees unos cuantos puntos menos para tu casa.  
Ginny refunfuño para si misma y bajo un poco la guardia, pero aún así no se disponía a guardar la varita.  
-Porque no fuiste conmigo a Hogsmade eh...- pregunto un poco decepcionado mientras daba un paso adelante.  
Sintiendo la invasión a su espacio personal, Ginny apretó más la varita. Pero no estaba dispuesta a retroceder y mostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo, miedo. Blaise levanto su mano derecha, Ginny al instante se puso en modo de defensa, él solo sonrío más ampliamente y con su mano derecha aparto algunos mechones pelirrojos del rostro de ella.  
-Te estuve esperando... tenía frío sabes.- sonrío mientras rozaba con sus dedos ligeramente la mejilla izquierda de Ginny. Porque no apareciste pequeña Virginia.  
Ginny sintió el impulso de correr en ese mismo instante, pero no quería. Era despreciable, puesto que sabía lo que había que hacer para retener a una chica. El rubor no se hizo esperar y recorrió las mejillas de ella. La mano dejo de ejercer presión en su varita. Blaise solo sonrío y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su cuello. Un punto a favor de él, puesto que cada segundo ella era más vulnerable. Rogaba porque alguien viniera a auxiliarla puesto que su mismo cuerpo se negaba a resistirse, cada caricia era perfecta. Mientras que el se deleitaba con la debilidad de la chica, ella solo trataba de buscar fuerzas para huir, pero sus pies parecían que la habían abandonado y no obedecían sus ordenes. El joven la tomo del mentón, obligandola a mirarlo. Esa mirada penetro muy a fondo, esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Ya no tenía control sobre sí misma. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro de él, la tomo con ambas manos por las mejillas y la acerco a él. Ginny aspiro el olor de una colonia muy poco común, demasiado refinada. Sus mirada era el único miembro de su cuerpo que revelaba lo que realmente quería... ayuda.  
-¡Blaise!  
La atmósfera fue disipada en pocos segundos, Ginny sintió que la fuerza le volvía a su cuerpo y que sus músculos respondían a sus mandatos. Pero aún así el joven la tenía sujeta de las mejillas mirando fijamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Ella se soltó de las manos opresoras sin mucho esfuerzo y tomando la varita con firmeza nuevamente. El joven dio un respingo pero luego sonrío cínicamente.  
Ginny miro por unos instantes al lugar de donde provenían la voz, en busca de la persona que le había salvado de algo que seguramente se hubiese arrepentido.  
-Arg... como molestas.- dijo con desdén sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Callate, Snape quiere vernos.  
-¿Es urgente acaso? Que no ves que estoy ocupado.- rodeando con un brazo por detrás la cintura de Ginny.  
-Por mi no vayas, solo espera que Snape este de humor para escuchar tu patética excusa.  
La sonrisa de Blaise se borro en pocos instantes y su brazo había dejado de rodearla.  
-Muy bien...- dijo encojiendose de hombros mientras caminaba en dirección al chico que acababa de llegar.  
A los pocos pasos el rostro de Blaise volvió a mirarla, le guiño un ojos y musitando entre labios "no tardo". Blaise desapareció al dar la vuelta en la esquina, pero el otro sujeto aun no caminaba. Ginny podía sentir que la estaba mirando de lleno, ella se acerco un poco para poder verlo mejor y al darse cuenta de quien era sonrío y se acerco más.  
-Este... quiero darte las gracias.-dijo sonrojandose mientras desviaba la vista al suelo.  
El chico no se movió y sin ninguna expresión la continuo mirando. Ginny se sintió un poco incomoda por la situación, había dicho o hecho algo malo.  
-No es necesario, es mi trabajo evitar que las reglas se quebranten.  
Y sin decir nada más se marcho del pasillo dejando a una Weasley muy confundida. Ella le había visto marcharse, sin ninguna señal de amabilidad, que era lo que estaba pasando. No siempre se comportaba así él, que sucedía. Pensó que era más amable pero que había sucedido, de la nada pareciese que sus modales se hubiesen desvanecido. Ni siquiera le había comentado si se iban a ver en la noche, ni le comento nada de lo que había pasado la velada anterior. Era demasiado extraño y confuso a la vez. En parte se sentía mal puesto que él nunca la había tratado así, era molesto eso, demasiado.  
En el resto del día no se pudo concentrar en otra cosa más de lo que había sucedido en la mañana, como su mirada había pasado de largo. Desde hacía poco su mirada se había vuelto un poco más amable y ahora parecía que Virginia solo había soñado eso. Y si solo era un sueño, pero pensó que eso era algo tonto. No podía ser un sueño, ella sintió todo muy real. Además sabía que no pudo haber imaginado todo, el hecho de sacar el libro de la biblioteca es algo que podía probarle que no estaba soñando. Busco entre sus bolsillos el papelito y ahí estaba tangible como lo fue cuando se lo entrego Madame Pince. Entonces era cierto, el seguía siendo indiferente y seguía en su mundo, sin dejar a nadie entrar.  
Los últimos días había demostrado ser algo más que un témpano de hielo, pero ya no había más rastros de su alumno encantador, amable y educado. Era algo decepcionante notar que no había cambiado nada. Entonces que se proponía, acaso era un juego de hipocresía, la había engañado en algo. Pero no había hecho nada con ella, bueno sí había hecho algo pero no muy notorio para que fuese apuesta. Le había hecho creer que le interesaba ella. Muchas preguntas invadieron poco a poco la cabeza de Ginny, esta se concentraba en la misma, aunque hubiese variedad "¿Por qué la había tratado así?". Lo que sea que se proponía, ella no lo sabía. Pero luego hubo una pequeña luz de esperanza, a lo mejor se había comportado así porque había un Slytherin cerca, pero no era cualquier Slytherin era Blaise Zabini, un prefecto como él. Y decidió no decir nada para no incrementar la ira de Blaise.  
Y así estuvo todo el día, preguntandose lo mismo una y otra vez. Tanto así que olvido que debía hacer sus deberes, que solo faltaban 3 días para la Navidad. Tampoco presto mucha atención a la tabla de los recados en la sala común, ni a las personas que le habían llamado, tampoco a sus amigas que aunque fueron a ponerse frente a ella, no les presto atención y sin ganas de comer fue a su cuarto y se tendió boca arriba pensando en todos estos sucesos.  
-Sería acaso algo que dije o hice.  
Se abrazo a su almohada y espero a que la noche cayera y esta no le fallo. Se levanto, se arreglo mucho más de lo que debía, alguna parte de su ser pensó que su aspecto era el motivo. Fue directamente al tocador y se dio toques en todos lados. Y sin esperar más bajo a toda prisa al salón de música.  
Ya en él, abrió el piano y mientras esperaba toco melodías muy cortas. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que él no llegaba, acaso ya no quería la clase. Con tristeza respiro entrecortada mente, y sí eso era cierto.  
Pero y sí eso era cierto, que iba a hacer. Su mente al instante pensó en no dejarse decaer, puesto que ya había sido suficiente de debilidades. Ya estaba más que harta de eso, y sin más comenzó a tocar la 5° sinfonía de Beethoven. Un poco agresiva pero era una forma de expresar lo que sentía, otra vez la habían engañado acaso.  
Con cada dedo que se deslizaba por el teclado maldecía todo los méritos que se había tomado, maldecía que fuese tan débil ante él, maldecía haber abierto su corazón, no había sido mucho pero aún así había llorado frente a él, maldecía haber buscado el libro por él.  
Se escucho un golpe al teclado, el libro... Como había sido tan estúpida, donde estaba el libro. No lo había visto cuando despertó, pero seguramente había caído por algún sitio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a la torre de Astrología. Verifico que nadie estuviese ahí "rompiendo" las "reglas" y entro a buscarlo. Miro a todos lados pero no había rastro de él, parecía que él se lo hubiese llevado. Pateo el sillón y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse lo vio en la mesa. Un lugar muy obvio, pero cuando uno busca algo, generalmente en los lugares más visibles son en los que menos buscamos. Con el sentimiento de alivio lo llevo entre sus manos. Pensó si debería pasar a la sala de música. Miro su reloj ya había sido más de media hora que había pasado la hora preestablecida. Con cierta indignación camino en otra dirección, pero caminar de pasada no le haría daño. Así podría ver si estaba él adentro o no. Y después de meditarlo un poco decidió que sí.  
Camino los pasillos hasta dar con el corredor que conducía al su único amor que no la había abandonado. No se escuchaba nada en los pasillos, así que supuso que no había nadie. Cuando apenas dio unos pasos en dirección escucho el principio de Claro de Luna, mal tocada ya que en algunas partes había otras teclas y había mucho espacio entre cada nota. Ginny parpadeo varias veces, no pudo evitar que la sensación de alegría la volviera a invadir, a lo mejor la pequeña luz de esperanza era cierta. Y que él quería seguir aprendiendo de ella, sonriendo abrazo el libro a sí y camino a la puerta. Espero un poco para ver como seguía tocando, aunque no lo hacía muy bien a ella le sonaba hermoso, justo como ella cuando empezó a tocar. Él dejo de tocar y sin más esperar tomo la decisión de entrar.  
No había más sonido en el castillo, la noche estaba adornada con estrellas centelleantes, la luna sonreía ampliamente y el silencio arrullaba a los durmientes, solo el sonido de un libro chocar contra el suelo rompió ese frágil balance.  
-Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?.

* * *

**A/N:** Jojojo apuesto lo que sea a que algunos de ustedes quedaron así O_O!!!, jajajaja bueno es que como yo les dije esto se va desenrollando poco a poco y NO, este fanfic no esta en la sección incorrecta, esta más que correcta y lo puedo jurar. Bueno es que bueno ya era hora de que fuese poniendo ya algo concreto puesto que no han pasado muchas cosas bien okas, y pues como ya es hora de saber quien el es el dichoso alumno, porque esta con el corazón roto, que tienen que ver los collares, en fin muchas cosas más, pero eso después take it easy vale?.  
Si tienen alguna cosa que mandarme (sea lo que sea, menos virus) se acepta a mi correo, aunque los reviews son mejores ^^.

Atte:  
Lira W.M

Un besote a todos.

+.+.+.+.+


	10. Capítulo 10

**Claro de Luna **

_Por Lira W.M_

No había más sonido en el castillo, la noche estaba adornada con estrellas centelleantes, la luna sonreía ampliamente y el silencio arrullaba a los durmientes, solo el sonido de un libro chocar contra el suelo rompió ese frágil balance.   
-Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?. 

Una silueta en sombras dio la vuelta dejando que la luz de la luna descubriera su figura.  Un cabello platino centello en el cuarto. Él la perforo con sus ojos grises claros. Con la piel tan blanca como la luna. Sin dejar de mirarla y sin apartar ambas manos del piano frunció el cejo y así sin comentario alguno continuo mirándola.

Aunque se sorprendió ante la "reacción" de Draco, Ginny le devolvió una mirada muy parecida a la de él, tratando de devolverle el sentimiento. A cada parpadeo el odio pareciese que aumentaba. Ginny no sabía si exigirle que se quitara o emprender la huida. Pero porque huir, que derecho tenía él sobre el piano. Aunque fuese de las familias más ricas de toda la comunidad mágica eso no implicaba que era dueño de todo lo que tocaba. 

Mientras pensaba eso, Malfoy soltó un suspiro casi inaudible y siguió tocando, sacando de cualquier pensamiento a la joven. Ginny quedo perpleja, la canción había cambiado. La nieve comenzó a caer sutilmente y como si la hubiese invocado Ginny decidió escuchar el cascanueces. 

Poco a poco se fue cansando y se recargo en el marco de la puerta, mientras que él seguía sin prestarle ninguna atención a la chica, aun sabiendo que ella estaba ahí. No había ninguna conversación pero con la canción cada uno se hundía en sus propios pensamientos. Sin prestar ninguna atención a la presencia de alguien más. Sonriendo Ginny gustosamente cerro sus parpados, mientras recordaba en varias películas muggles que había visto a unas bailarinas vestidas de blanco, deslizarse entre en suave escenario haciendo posible una magia. La ilusión.

La canción termino, Ginny estuvo a punto de aplaudir pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, recordando quien estaba presente. Él sin embargo pareció no importarle y sin palabra alguna se levanto del banco, camino en dirección a ella. Ginny automáticamente se coloco en defensa propia, pero en vano puesto que él paso de largo.

Un aire sepulcral paso por el salón y con ambos ojos bien abiertos Ginny escucho los pasos desvanecerse al final del pasillo. Acaso el mismo Draco Malfoy era el que había estado presente en la sala. No podía ser posible, él siempre cada vez que tenía contacto con personas, que a su criterio son inferiores, decía comentarios venenosos. No había ocasión que el no se burlara de alguien o reclamara. Ginny espero que se burlara de ella o que al menos le respondiera de la misma manera grosera con la que siempre ha contestado. Pero solamente la miro y toco el piano para después marcharse. Acaso todo estaba de cabeza. Y una cosa fue la más inusual ¿Qué hacía el ahí? Pero lo más impactante fue saber que él sabía tocar el piano con gran elegancia. Pero si había escuchado en un principio como tocaba pésimamente la canción de Claro de Luna. Sí Ginny sabía que era una pieza pues no muy fácil pero el cascanueces tampoco lo era y sabía dominarla a la perfección, que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con muchas interrogantes decidió volver a la sala común. No pudo evitar al llegar a su cama ser invadida por varias preguntas. Primero que nada ¿Qué había pasado con su alumno? Y por último ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy tocando Claro de Luna en la sala de música?. Esta bien que la sala era para todos pero la gente como Malfoy no gusta de compartir nada. Además que hacía hasta esas horas tocando y lo más sorprendente fue que no le había dicho nada en lo absoluto. Estaba hablando del mismo Draco Malfoy. 

"En fin" fue su último pensamiento y se acostó en la cama acomodando la almohada. Pero por más que lo intentara el sueño pareciese negarse a venir y hacer acto de presencia. Moviéndose constantemente en la cama, rodando de un lado a otro tratando de al menos conseguir una posición cómoda. Pero el cuerpo se negaba a descansar. Decidió pensar en cosas insulsas para poder conciliar el sueño, porque al helado de Choco Chip le decían así siendo que también contenía vainilla, porque en las ranas de chocolate que vendía la señorita el carrito siempre salía Albus Dumbledore, acaso era un complot de el director para hacerse fama a sí mismo. Sí eso era una buena técnica para despejar la mente y atraer el sueño, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero un ligero golpe se escucho en la ventana. Era una lechuza, Ginny se levanto a abrir el cristal.  Era una lechuza muy pequeña del tamaño de una snitch, la miro de cerca y era la de Ron. En el pico venía un paquete y una carta. Ginny tomo ambas cosas y le dio las gracias. Sin esperar tomo la carta, ¿Qué era lo que se tramaba Ron?. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que la carta no era para ella, sino para Hermione. Suspiro un poco en decepción, sonrió un poco al imaginarse el cuadro de Ron regañando a Pig por equivocar el cuarto. Pensó en abrir la carta y ver que clase de tonterías escribía su hermano mayor a su futura cuñada.  Pero eso era algo que pues no era correcto. Parpadeo varias veces, pero que era lo correcto además Ron siempre trataba de interceptar su correo con los chicos que la seguían. Para no hacer algo "tan" malo saco su varita e hizo una copia idéntica de la carta. El paquete lo dejaría intacto.

La carta venía en un sobre muy elegante para la mal caligrafía de Ron, lo abrió delicadamente por la esquina y saco las hojas. Eran el juego del sobre.

**El sabio sólo es sabio porque ama.**

**El loco sólo es loco porque piensa**

**Que puede entender el amor.**

_A orillas del río Piedra me senté y lloré_

Ginny se sorprendió ver que su hermano encontrara una frase tan linda y más aparte de un libro muggle. Pero luego supuso que alguien más se la dijo, pero continuo leyendo. No fue mucho porque entraron sus compañeras de cuarto así que mejor guardo la carta en un libro y lo coloco debajo de su cama de dosel. Sonriendo a sus compañeras salió de la habitación caminando sin rumbo fijo, pasando por el retrato de la señora gorda, caminando por todos los pasillos y prestando atención a todo menos al camino. Mirando que había ciertos lugares que necesitaban una pasada de trapo y otros que había nidos de arañas.

En una ventana cerca de el aula de Transformaciones se detuvo para mirar la noche, nuevos astros le dieron su sonrisa calida. Ya era demasiado noche, pero eran vacaciones y no estaba haciendo nada malo. Además era una de las zonas que rondaban Ron y Hermione, seguramente solo le darían una advertencia pero no le quitarían puntos.

Recargando la espalda a la pared y balanceándose de adelante hacía atrás comenzó a tararear una canción. No tenía importancia cual cantar, el objetivo era cantar por placer. 

Miro su reloj, ya eran pasadas de las 11. Siguió cantando como si la hora no existiera. Luego le vino una idea a su mente, ya se había ido Draco Malfoy del lugar, ya había pasado más de dos horas y más aparte ya era muy tarde. No habría nadie en la habitación, sonriendo se fue trotando hasta llegar al lugar pero al doblar en la esquina tuvo que frenar su carroza. El piano nuevamente estaba sonando pero era una tonada que no había escuchado nunca, sonaba muggle, era pacifica e inspiradora. Ginny sonrió y cerrando los ojos escucho la melodía, se acerco más para escucharla mejor.

**Lights go out and I can't be saved,  
Tides that I tried to swim against,  
You've put me down upon my knees,  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing),  
Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple of my head (and a),  
Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed (singing),   
  
**

**You are… **

**You are…**

**Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna),  
Come back and take you home, I could not stop, that you now know (singing),  
Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities (am I),  
A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease (singing)**

**You are…**

**You are…**

**You are…**

**You are…**

**You are…**

**You are…**

**  
And nothing else compares,  
Oh no nothing else compares,  
And nothing else compares**

**You**** are…**

La voz se estuvo repitiendo varias veces, hasta apagarse pero para reanudar otra parte de la canción. Ginny ya estaba recargada en el borde de la puerta, con los ojos semicerrados sonriendo ampliamente. Era curioso que una canción provocara tal efecto en ella.

**  
Home, home, where I wanted to go**

**Home, home, where I wanted to go**

**Home, home, where I wanted to go**

**Home, home, where I wanted to go**

El piano ceso, Ginny así con la alegría desbordante decidió entrar. No importaba quien era quien tocaba, lo que le importaba era averiguar más de esa canción y como era posible sacar tan hermosa melodía. Pero no fue necesario.

-Entra se que estas ahí… Virginia

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Notas de autora: Bueno lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo es que tuve escuela y no he podido subir nada de nada ni escribir nada, así que creo que este capítulo no es mi máximo lo siento, terminando exámenes le prometo algo muchísimo mejor eh, perdonen pero es que no es mi culpa. Malditos profes!!! Sofocan a un artista ;_; bueno… intento de… en fin espero que esto les haya servido de algo y no los haya confundido más de lo que están eh chaito y hasta la próxima. **

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.S: Aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews.

+.+.+.+.+

**Jesús:**

Gracias por los ánimos hacen mucha falta, gracias por todo y como ya te dije aquí esta la 10 parte. No se me va a caer la lengua después de todo jejeje, espero que hablemos luego por msn vale. Por el momento espero que te guste este capítulo.

Te cuidas

Lira W.M

P.S: Suerte en tu trabajo

**Jeru******

Si creo que del puesto ya fuiste derrocado, que bueno que si te gusto ese capítulo espero no haberte defraudado con este, Bueno sobre lo de perdida NO ERES LA ÚNICA. Y si hay pocos de esos dos!!! Maldita sea!!! Y ni creas que me gusta mucho que digamos el Yaoi, de hecho trato de evadirlo. A ver cuando hablamos por msn y te ayudo con tu niñito.

See you araound

Lira W.M

P.S: yo quiero unas pantunflas de pato.

**Deraka******

Tranquila, no te pongas así suele pasar muy a menudo (a mí por ejemplo).  Si ni yo se que hace ahí pero bueno habrá futuras explicaciones se los aseguro pero por favor no me coman viva. Y eso de el alumno eso respóndetelo tu misma. Y perdona por tárdame tuve clases y exámenes… no aguanta TENGO TAREA!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Te cuidas

Lira W.M

P.S: Haz mi tarea no?

**Pau******

Hola, tan peque, bueno a esa edad yo me sentía mal. Porque ya no eres niña, todo es para menores de 12 y las pelís para mayores de 14!!! Joder y los de 13 años que???.  Realmente es muy triste tu historia pero me alegra saber que hayas vuelto a tocar, me alegro bastante de eso. Puesto que uno no debe rendirse nunca en la vida y debe tener la vista siempre en alto, mirar al sol y extender las alas. No siempre se consigue todo a la primera hay que seguir intentando,  hay una frase que me gusta mucho que es "Los valientes no vivirán mucho pero los cobardes no viven en absoluto" Así que no tengas miedo, es mejor decir que si intentan tes y con suerte lo lograste, a no haber intentado. Espero que nunca olvides eso. Suerte en todo y échale ganas, recuerda nada es imposible.

Lira W.M

P.S: Que hubo paisana!!!

**Carcolitas**

Buaaa todas son pelirrojas menos yo!!! :'( no es justo las voy a demandar ¬¬.  Que ya te asuste, no te apures yo me asusto cada vez que me veo jojojo (y lo que más me asusta es no saber como seguir esto!!! (no me asusta más lo que me puedan hacer las demás personas…)) Y eso no te lo puedo responder, ay gente necia, y si ya vi la Maldición del Perla Negra, apoco no es lo mejor Jack Sparrow. Espero que este capítulo te haya ayudado en algo y no te haya defraudado, y si ya dejen en paz a Blaise es una forma de ponerle algo emocionante a la vida. Perdona por no escribir tan pronto pero es que ya estoy en la escuela!!!.  A mi también me gustan las historias revoltosas donde uno mismo desenrolla los nudos. Bueno chamaca me tengo que ir a hacer tarea nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Chao

Lira W.M

P.S: Algunos Hackers son de fiar :p Algunos…

**Diana**

Eh??? Secuestrarme ;_; porque…..

P.S: a ver encuéntrame =(

**Malkavian******

A mí también me gustan mucho los D/G por eso escribí uno porque no había muchos que me llenaran. No te mueras por el amor de dios, se necesita gente en este planeta (*lira piensa en los chinos*) bueno no tanta.  Yo también ya entre a la escuela y también igual que tu me la paso conectada pero haciendo tareas y no en otra cosa, apenas tengo tiempo de inspirarme BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!.

Bueno voy a hacer tarea.

Lira W.M

P.S: Gracias por el review

**Abin******

A todo mundo confundí ese es mi propósito waka waka. 

P.S: Gracias por el review.

**Athena******

Jejeje me alegra escuchar eso, bueno tienes razón por fin sale eso. Y si no me he equivocado y verán futura mente que esto se pone mejor. Perdona que no haya subido pronto el capítulo es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir por la escuela. Bueno voy a comer y a hacer tarea nos vemos.

Chaito 

Lira W.M

P.S: Soy de México y tengo 17 años

P.S: Igual mi comp.

P.S: Sayonara

**Nisa******

Take it easy y gracias por el review.

+.+.+.+.+.+


	11. Capítulo 11

Claro de Luna

Capítulo XI

_Por Lira W.M_

Dudo un poco en si el entrar era lo conveniente, pero después pensó claramente, esa canción era buena y no importando de quien la tocara, le preguntaría y trataría de aprenderla. Giro la perilla, haciendo que esta rechinara y caminando con paso ligero y lento se acerco al piano negro.

Sin poder contenerlo aplaudió de una manera profesional, no eran alabanzas ni mucho menos aclamo, pero aun así eran un aplauso.

-Gracias Weasley.

Ginny solo suspiro en resignación, dejo de aplaudir y solo se dedico a mirarlo fijamente. Unos ojos azules le devolvieron el gesto y sonriendo cínicamente hizo una reverencia a sí mismo.

-Bien hecho Zabini, es todo un evento que un Slytherin aprenda cosas muggles no te parece.

-Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.- dijo con tono dolido, aunque más que claro, no sentía nada. 

Resignándose Ginny le dio la razón con el cejo fruncido. Se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la orilla del piano.

-Déjame adivinar… quieres que te la enseñe ¿verdad?.- atinando con agudeza mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

Esta solo guardo silencio, y espero muy tranquila sin dejar que emoción alguna la envolviese. Blaise dejo de mirarla para comenzar a reír levemente, para luego pasar a un suspiro.

-Así que volvemos a los viejos tiempos, no es así.

Ginny solo atino a torcer la boca de la manera más desagradable que podía, pues no podía evitarlo era cierto. Él al ver la reacción de la chica que estaba a su lado, soltó una pequeña risa, coloco amabas manos sobre el teclado.

-Pues bien Ginny-

-Virginia, habíamos quedado.

-Sí… vale no te esponjes, pues en vista de que ya sabes tocar no tengo necesidad más que de tocarla una vez y darte las partituras, así que pon atención.

Ginny se enderezo pero seguía con la misma expresión, Blaise solo se resigno y comenzó a tocar. Mirando con atención Ginny entendió que era demasiado sencilla para creerse, así que solo se dedico a escucharla para notar los cambios. Y aunque la canción se impregnaba en ella, no se iba a dejar doblegar para caer en el estado que muy frecuentemente ahora caía.

Blaise solo termino, saco su varita de su túnica y con un ligero movimiento dos pergaminos aparecieron, los tomo con su mano derecha. Levantándose del banquillo se deslizo solo unos cuantos pasos hasta ella.

-Aquí los tienes Virginia, solo es cuestión de tu practiques.

Ginny los tomo sin apartar su mirada fría y regalándole esa mueca que llevaba tiempo con ella. Estuvo a punto de pronunciar gracias, pero prefirió guardarlas para alguien que realmente las mereciera. Blaise se percato de esto y solo volvió a soltar una pequeña risa.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pequeña Weasley, pero jamás podrás negar que hice un buen trabajo contigo.

Blaise se le acerco y la tomo con rudeza por la barbilla, Ginny no se inmuto por un instante, tenía su varita lista por si intentaba algo gracioso.

-Siempre voy a ser tu maestro, me odies o no.- dijo sonriéndole mientras la soltaba con brusquedad y caminaba con grandes zancadas a la puerta.

Virginia solo atino a sentarse en el banquillo mientras lo miraba marcharse, dejo de estrujar las partituras, las desdoblo y las contemplo por unos instantes. Después de unos instantes doblo la manga de su túnica para ver la hora, ya era cerca de las 2. Se levanto y gobernada por el sueño camino con pesadez hasta su cuarto.

La dama gorda estaba cerca de su 5 sueño cuando Virginia se acerco, resignada la dejo pasar musitando "jóvenes". Ginny entro a la sala mirando como se extinguía el fuego en la chimenea, este le tentó y obedeciendo se acerco a él a contemplar las ultimas flamas.

Sus parpados se comenzaban a cerrar pero ella se negaba a subir a la habitación, no es que tuviera inconvenientes con sus compañeras de cuarto, simplemente la gana no le llego.

Con ambos codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza depositada en sus manos siguió mirando como danzaban las flamas frente de ella.

-Acaso nunca se apagan… y si lo hacen ¿Quién las enciende?.- se cuestiono mientras miraba los leños consumirse.

-¿Ginny?...

-Uhm…- musitó mientras descansaba sobre la mesa.

-No te ves nada bien… 

Ginny levanto la mirada para ver el rostro preocupado de sus compañeras, ahí estaban todas mirándola como si fuese algo innovador. A lo lejos podía ver a su hermano mayor mirarla con su típica expresión de "ella se lo busca" mientras que su cuñada la miraba preocupada.

Lo único que quería ahora era dormir, simplemente tirarse a su cama y dormir para siempre, que nadie la molestara. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en que comiera algo siendo que no tenía hambre?. Lo más fastidioso en toda su vida era comer algo sin hambre.

El apetito últimamente se le iba y en cuando trataba de dormir simplemente no podía, miro incondicionalmente a la puerta del comedor, ignorando totalmente las demás miradas. Entrando con gran elegancia venía Blaise y la sabandija de Malfoy.

Blaise al percatarse de la mirada solo le dio una sonrisa cínica y sin esperar nada del otro lo ignoro. Ginny no tenía planes de saber que pasaba por la mente de la rata oxigenada, así que encontró más interesante su tazón de hojuelas.

"¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de levantarme para este desayuno?" las miradas se fueron apartando, no quería que la molestaran… "Hojuelas con leche… que aburridas, cuando se mojan se vuelven aburridas" después de rato seguía sintiendo la mirada de alguien. 

"Podrías dejar de verme Zabini" pensó mientras levantaba su rostro con furia en busca de la pequeña comadreja. Pero no era él que la miraba, Blaise estaba muy entretenido con los gorilones de Malfoy.

Ginny solo frunció el cejo al notar quien la miraba. Ella solo frunció el cejo más y lo miro de lleno. 

-¿Qué quieres?.- musito lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie cerca escuchara. 

Sin dejar de hacer su expresión, espero que este se volteara a otro lado, pero siguió mirándola un tanto divertido. Y como si este le hubiese leído los labios le devolvió la respuesta.

-Nada

Ella solo soltó un respingo. Y siguió contemplando las profundidades de su plato de cereal. Pero aún así la mirada seguía sobre de ella. Esto se ponía bastante fastidioso, no levantaría la vista. Solamente lo ignoraría, si eso haría. 

Así estuvo varios minutos, ¿o segundos? La mirada seguía clavada sobre de ella, en un arranque de furia se levanto de golpe, sacando sobresalto a sus compañeros de mesa.

-¡Déjame tranquila!.- gritó mientras se las arreglaba para salir del comedor.

Varias miradas de desconcierto la seguían, incluyendo los profesores.

-¿Qué tiene Ginny?- preguntó Hermione mientras veía como se marchaba la susodicha.

-No tengo la menor idea.- comento Harry mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada.

-Ha de estar en su periodo.- dijo Ron sin tomar importancia mientras se daba un buen mordisco a su pan con mermelada.

Ginny entro de golpe a la sala de música, nadie de sus amigos la seguiría hasta ahí, estaba fastidiada. Pero no sabía porque ni mucho menos la razón. Todos la hostigaban con preguntas de las cuales no les interesaba la respuesta, solo querían ser amables. Esto ya era demasiado, no tenía con quien confiar y además estaba tan asqueada que realmente no le interesaba tener a nadie cerca. Destapo el piano y comenzó a tocar simplemente por tocar, cualquiera haciendo una mezcla bastante extravagante de la cual ni ella misma podía apreciar.

Estaba cansada de que todos la trataran como una niña, como una estúpida, una cualquiera o una amiga que al pasar los años olvidarían.  Todo esto daba vueltas, todo se repetía, todos eran tan iguales, hacían lo mismo. Se levantaban, desayunaban, hacían sus labores, mal gastaban el tiempo en charlas "amenas" y volvían a comer, para luego hacer lo mismo día tras día. Y también estaba cayendo en algo semejante.

-Es que acaso no se aburren.- cerro de golpe el piano. 

Ginny dejo caer su cabeza contra el piano, escuchando un sonido hueco, viendo sin mirar realmente, sus sentidos se estaban desconectando uno a uno. Primero perdiendo el tacto y solo mirando fijamente un punto cualquiera en la puerta que es lo que quedaba frente de ella. El olor del desayuno se iba desvaneciendo mientras que el sonido tintiniante de los cubiertos fallecía en sus oídos. El sabor amargo de la mañana desaparecía mientras que sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

No quería saber de nadie ahora, de nadie, no quería sentir ahora nada de nada.  Y así lo hizo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, ahí estaba ella, recostada sobre el piano dormitando tranquilamente, pero esa expresión ya la había visto antes, en si mismo.

Se deslizo suavemente, tratando de no despertarla, pero si no se equivocaba ahora ella no estaba conectada a este mundo, ni al de los sueños, simplemente dormía sin soñar.

La toco ligeramente en la espalda para comprobar si era cierto, nada. Su cuerpo se negaba a responder, solo hacía lo vital para que ella no muriera, pero ahora para él era una no viva.

Sacando una cajita de terciopelo rojo, la abrió para sacar un pequeño objeto que colgaba de una cadena plateada. Separo el broche y con cuidado de no despertarla lo coloco alrededor de su cuello, cerrando con precaución el broche.

Sonriendo satisfecho de su labor beso el cabello de ella, aspirando levemente el aroma de rosas, se acerco a su oído.

-Despierta… 

Ginny sintió algo de calor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, lentamente recupero sus demás sentidos, el primero que llego fue el oído. Escucho voces muy a lo lejos, después sus dedos comenzaron a reaccionar y sentir la superficie del piano. El gusto regreso de inmediato sintiendo un sabor clásico de mañana,  su olfato alcanzo a percibir un aroma muy extraño a su alrededor, olía a leño viejo, por ultimo llego la vista. Pesadamente abrió sus ojos y una luz entro por ellos, de reflejo cerro los ojos, la estaba cegando así que la siguiente vez que los abrió lo hizo con cuidado, teniendo la precaución de que sus ojos se adaptaran al ambiente.

Sin muchas ganas se levanto del banquillo, se restregó ambos ojos para luego estirarse. Sin darse cuenta se acerco a una de las ventanas ojivales. Con delicadeza abrió esta y un aire frío entro por ella, calándole los huesos pero porque no se abrigaba. ¿Por qué no seguía su reflejo de abrigarse?.

Un centello en su pecho le hizo distraerse de esta pregunta, era un pendiente de cristal en forma de lagrima. Ginny lo tomo con su mano derecha, colocándolo sobre la palma de esta para apreciarlo mejor. Sin aviso una llama azul apareció dentro de este, y fue cuando por primera vez desde que abrió la ventana se abrigo con sus manos.

Sin comprender cerro mejor la ventana y camino hasta el piano para sentarse y pensar más detenidamente las cosas. Con su pulgar izquierdo se rasco la frente y suspiro. No entendía nada de nada, solo se había dormido.  Y ya había aparecido este collar de la tienda de antigüedades en su cuello.

Lo miro de nuevo, esta vez seguía igual de transparente que como lo había visto en un principio, la duda no se hizo esperar, se restregó los ojos nuevamente, para abrirlos y encontrar el pendiente incoloro. Se resigno, quizás tenía un poco de magia este objeto.

Se encogió de hombros, se limpio las comisuras de sus labios para partir del lugar, fue cuando noto una carta frente a ella. Un tanto amarillento el sobre y nada escrito sobre él.

Ella lo tomo con su mano izquierda, y sosteniéndolo mientras observaba si no se trataba de una broma al momento de abrirse. Pasando la prueba abrió el sobre y saco una pequeña tarjeta de este, en la cual con tinta negra venía solo una frase muy pequeña.

"¿Has visto más haya de lo que tus ojos ven?"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que más haya de lo que mis ojos ven?" ofuscada por esta pregunta, la volvió a leer varias veces, por si su vista no le había jugado un truco. Pero estaba más que claro. Pero como podías ver más haya de lo que tus ojos te permitían. Era algo absurdo, si querías ver más haya solo tenías que acercarte. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?. La guardo en su sobre y salio del aula sin dirección aparente, preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez.

¿Qué era aquello de ver más haya? Si se refería al espiritualismo, no creía en eso, se le hacía una tontería de parte de los muggles. Y sí se trataba de ser ciego e imaginarse todo a su alrededor. 

Saco de nuevo la tarjeta del sobre para ver sino contenía nada más. Aparentemente no tenía nada más escrito. Se estaba frustrando con esta clase de pregunta. Jamás se la habían hecho, y sí era una de esas preguntas que no tienen respuesta y solo te hacen pensar.

Caminando mientras su mente pensaba y sus pasos solamente obedecían las ordenes de andar, dieron contra el lago.

Era medio día y el sol perforaba su cabeza, así que buscando refugio y tomando conciencia por primera vez de que se estaba moviendo, camino hasta el árbol más cercano que tenía. Se sentó en una de las raíces mientras seguía sosteniendo la nota con su mano izquierda.

Le seguía dando vueltas al asunto pero este parecía llevarle a ningún lado. Abrumada por esto decidió guardarla en su túnica. Se recostó en el árbol, poniéndose cómoda, cuando ya nada le faltaba para dar un salto al sueño.

-Tú Weasley ¿Qué haces en mi árbol?.- una voz interrumpió el esfuerzo de descansar de la joven.

-Tú ¿Qué?...

Ginny busco en todas direcciones de donde provenía esa voz, buscando enfrente, a los lados, nada hasta que levanto la vista.

-Mi árbol.- le respondió una voz un poco indignada. 

-Ah… tu árbol.

"De todos los árboles que había tenía que toparme con "SU" árbol" se maldecía mientras tomaba la varita entre sus dedos.

-Sí, mí árbol así que vete, lo estas ensuciando.- fue lo ultimo que declamo antes de volverse a acomodar en la rama donde él estaba trepado.

-No sabía que los Slytherin no tenían sillones de descanso.- declamo la chica mientras se recargaba con su mano izquierda del árbol.

-Tenemos y mejores que los suyos leones apestosos.- le respondió sin moverse de su lugar.

-Entonces que haces en un árbol descansando, teniendo tantos lujos en tu sala común.

-¿Te importa?.- dijo mientras por primera vez la miraba.

-La verdad no.

Ginny se sentó nuevamente en el árbol y cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

-Creo haberte dicho que te fueras.- rezongo el de arriba.

-No, dijiste que este era tu árbol.- respondió sin abrir sus ojos.

-Entonces debes entender que no te lo presto.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me lo prestes, lo usare de todas maneras.- se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía.

-¡¿Cómo quieras?!.- se volvió a acomodar en su rama.

Ginny sonrió y se dejo envolver por el sueño, cuando sintió un golpecito en su cabeza, sin prestarle atención volvió a intentar dormirse. Luego otro golpe… Ginny solo apretó más los parpados tratando de conseguir el sueño, luego fue otro y otro. Ginny se harto y abrió los ojos para saber de donde provenían. Obviamente estos venían de arriba.

-¡Párale Malfoy, sino quieres que te baje del árbol yo misma!.- dijo levantándose de su lugar amenazándolo con el puño.

-Ja… por favor además te dije que te fueras, así que abstente a las consecuencias.

Ella lo miro con enojo y tomando los mismos pedazos de corteza que le había lanzado, se los devolvió al dueño. 

-Deja… basta.- gruño este mientras la miraba desde arriba con un leve tono de rabia.

Ginny comenzó a reírse de la expresión de este. Se le había olvidado totalmente con quien hablaba, ahora se deleitaba de lo fácil que era sacar de quicio a un Malfoy. Esta tomo un pedazo de corteza y con su varita la duplico y lanzo una de estas, para luego duplicar la otra y seguir lanzando. Esto la divertía bastante.

Malfoy se indigno y se escondió en las ramas momentáneamente, para salir con una manzana y lanzársela, aprovechando que ella estaba a la mitad de una carcajada. La cual la silencio del todo con el golpe. Ahora era el turno de él para reírse, ya que había conseguido que ella se mordiera la lengua.

Ginny trato de hablar pero solo conseguía decir incoherencias, así que mejor decidió callar para no explotar al otro de risa. Tomo la manzana del suelo, la limpio, le dio un mordisco y se sentó nuevamente en la raíz. Tenía hambre por supuesto pero no sabía que tanta y sin darse cuenta se la había acabado ya.

-Glotona.

-Rata oxigenada.

-Comadreja.

-Avaro.

-Pobretona.

Virginia tomo el hueso de la manzana y lo lanzo hacia arriba, y sin fallar cálculos dio contra él.

-Gracias por la manzana y por prestarme tu árbol.- sonrió mientras se levantaba del suelo y camino con paso lento hasta el castillo sin esperar la reacción del dueño.

Llego a la puerta del castillo ya era la una, se estaba acabando el tiempo del almuerzo, entro al castillo a recibir una buena comida después de todo lo que había pasado, olvido por completo que con quien había hablado o más bien discutido amenamente, el pendiente y el sobre. Ahora todos sus sentidos se concentraban en una sola cosa… el hambre.

**Notas de autora:** Disculpen todos por la mega tardanza que me di, es que tuve unos problemas existenciales que creo yo que ya arregle, espero que les haya gustado la porquería que escribi ¬¬ y les prometo que el siguiente capítulo sera más próximo lo prometo, antes de mi cumple ˆˆ (20 de Enero) si ya cumplo 18 =) pero bueno se cuidan y ya pues estoy resolviendo algunos misterios (pero les meto otros =s )

Oka nos vemos en el siguiente Chao!!!

BESOS

_Lira W.M_

Aquí estan las respuestas a los reviews, perdonen que sean cortas ˆˆ

**Pilika****-LastHope    **

Que bueno que te gusto mi intento de historia, en cuanto a lo de tu compu pues compartimos lo mismo, las compus me detestan, te agradezco tu review GRAX

**mariana**** (dark_cerezah@hotmail.com)   **

Como veras, después de mil años por fin le seguí =P, que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, y ni tu ni nadie de los lectores saben quien es el alumno. ^^ jojojo ese era mi objetivo.

Jejeje no te desesperes por el final prometo que será bueno.

**Malkavian**** Kirie Croiff **

Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, y perdona que lo haya actualizado después de mil ocho mil años después ^^'

**Jesus**** Anaya **

Gracias que bueno que te gusto, mmm yo también me olvide de los primeros por eso tengo mi block de notas ^^, AY vas a ver te voy a lanzar una manzana para que se te quite... ¬¬ timador...

**abin**

Bueno no eres la única persona que quedo confundida (también yo =P) y dispénsame por tardarme tanto en subir el 11

**Carcolitas**

Verdad que sí... los profesores son unos abusivos, lo bueno que ya se acabo la escuela, si también a mi me recuerdan a ese viejo Filch, pues como me ha ido pues padre... y en las clases mejor ni hablemos, sobre lo de tu amigo pues si quieres que un día hablemos agrégame en msn, solo dime que eres tú. Y que te dije sobre las UÑAS ¬¬ Ya no te las COMAS

**Katina******

Los hackers, bueno no todos son malos yo tengo dos cuates que son y pues no son tan perversos como crees, creo que los Ogts son los Jackers.. creo... jajaja te sorprenderías de verdad, lo he planeado todo muy bien para que nadie sepa quien es, ni mi ángel de la guarda muajajaja =) y deja de averiguar debajo de mi cama, tengo algo todavía que se llama PRIVACIDAD.

**Athena**** Katsura **

Como ya le dije a varios, no eres la única, que bueno que te gusto y perdona la super demora ^^ gonmen nasai... 

**Jeru**

Que bueno que te gusto Jeru y espero que este no te haya defraudado. No es que no me guste el Yaoi, solo que no encuentro bueno últimamente.

Te paso lo mismo que a mí... -.- con tu niñito. YO QUIERO UNAS PANTUFLAS DE EL PATO LUCAS (o Daffy).

Los libros de Paolo Coelho son buenos, te recomiendo Brida. Y si la de God put a smile upon your face, es EXCELENTE, me encanta oírla, la The Scientist, pues me trae memorias -.-

Te cuidas Jeru y gracias por el review. Y perdona la tardanza.

**Yussi**

Pues ni yo Yussi, no recuerdo mucho que digamos... tengo memoria de Dory (Buscando a Nemo) que bueno que te gusta mi "historia", si ya se que esta lentilla por eso le estoy metiendo pedal. Y si repito por 30 vez si es un DRACO GINNY

Y no te pienso decir quien es el alumno

Perdona el retraso es que pues buaaaaa pasaron muchas cosas.

Verdad que la música es chida... ^^ bueno te cuidas y perdona nuevamente el retraso

**Lucia3 **

Me alegra escuchar que te haya gustado, pero como repito no te pienso decir ni quien es ni si tus sospechas son ciertas,

y si mi gusto por enredar gente es pues un hobbie, si ya se que es un DRACO GINNY Y LO SEGUIRA SIENDO!!!. Bueno espero

que no te confundas demasiado por tu bien y el de tus uñas (no no pienso pagar por la operación, tu te las comiste no yo)

Perdona el super retrazo.

**Nisa**

Pues bien ya lo subí como prometí, y no no me morí como muchos piensan, que bueno que te gusto la historia y lo demás, porque a mi no naaaa no te creas.

Perdona la demora ^^'


	12. Capítulo 12

Claro de Luna

_Por Lira W.M_

-Es un bonito pendiente.

Ginny se miro el pecho recordando el presente que había recibido. Se le había olvidado por completo que lo llevaba puesto, solamente se sentó en la mesa, a tomar lo que sobraba del almuerzo. Sus amigas ya habían acabado pero la estaban esperando, Ginny solo sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Quién te lo obsequio?.- pregunto un tanto indiferente Isabel, mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo e ingería una pastilla de menta.

-Un amigo.- mintió Ginny mientras se metía una pata de pollo a la boca.

-Un amigo eh…- sonrió maliciosamente Sarah mientras se deleitaba de la gran variedad de rojos que podían aparecer en el rostro de Ginny.

-¿Es de tú casa Ginny?.- le dirigió por fin la mirada Alejandra, que ahora estaba leyendo otro libro.

-¿Qué tu no haces otra cosa más que leer?.- le reprimió Isabel, mientras la miraba con desaprobación y un tanto fastidiada.

Ginny solo suspiro en resignación, mientras tomaba su copa llena de jugo de calabaza tibio. Era una buena pregunta, ¿Quién se había tomado la molestia de regalarle ese pendiente?. Era demasiado pronto, y sí era un regalo de Navidad… quizás pero lo había hecho un poco temprano.

-¿Puedo verlo?.- preguntó Sarah, terminando la discusión que estaba por surgir entre sus dos amigas de Ravenclaw.

-Claro.- digo tragando su último bocado de pollo con puré de papas, se llevo las manos atrás del cuello buscando el broche. Sus dedos torpes no lo encontraban. Las amigas solo sonrieron, así que Isabel que estaba sentada a su izquierda, se levanto para ayudarle. Ginny se sonrojo un poco por no poder elaborar algo tan sencillo. Isabel se puso en su espalda y buscando el broche. Pero ya había tardado varios segundos.

-No creo que sea tan difícil desabrochar un collar Isabel, es comprensible de Ginny.- inquirió Sarah mientras la miraba con la ceja izquierda levantada.

-¡¡¡Oye!!!.- dijo algo molesta Ginny, mientras aguantaba los tirones de algunos cabellos de parte de Isabel.

-¿Qué tanto haces mujer?.- hablo Alejandra mientras leía y por encima de este veía los vanos intentos de su compañera.

-¡No hay broche!

-¿¡Qué!?.- las 3 gritaron, mientras que varios compañeros la volteaban a ver nuevamente.

-Es en serio… no hay broche.

-¿Pero como te lo pusieron sino tiene broche?.- cerró el libro de golpe y mirando por fin a sus compañeras.

Las tres miraron acusadoramente a Ginny, esta solo atino a reír nerviosamente.

-Bueno es que él… lo ajusto a mi medida para que no me lo pueda quitar.- sonrió nerviosamente.

Sus amigas la miraron extrañada, Isabel tomo asiento nuevamente a su lado. Desde enfrente de Ginny estaba Sarah todavía con la ceja izquierda frunciéndola, mientras que Alejandra solamente la miraba. Después de incómodos segundos se relajaron y Ginny suspiro.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero eso parece correa.- dijo Isabel tomando una zanahoria del plato de Ginny.

Ella solo rió y bromeo con esto para que ninguna de ellas sospechara de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien se lo había otorgado. 

Mientras Ginny terminaba de almorzar, sus amigas seguían hablando, aunque Sarah no dejaba de ver sospechosamente a Ginny, la cual se sentía un tanto incomoda por la mirada fija de esta. Ale había vuelto a su libro, poniendo mitad de su atención en el libro y la otra en el alrededor. Isabel seguía tomando zanahorias del plato de Ginny, a esta no le incomodaba, no era muy fan de las verduras. 

Al acabar, las 4 chicas se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del gran comedor. Habían sido las ultimas en salir del comedor, tanto por las platicas que habían surgido. Detrás de ellas se cerro la puerta, era lógico los elfos domésticos tenían que limpiar y acomodar los platos de la cena.

Las chicas salieron un momento a los jardines para ver como la nieve se derretía gradualmente ante el sol. Era curioso que en un día así hubiese sol, siendo que estaban a mitad de invierno. Isabel se fue a treparse a un árbol lo cual Ale le siguió para poder continuar su lectura, Sarah se disculpo con ellas porque tenía otros asuntos pendientes, así que Ginny entró al castillo también, ya había salido antes del almuerzo así que mejor se iría a deambular y perderse en el castillo.

Subio las escaleras en busca de algo no muy particular, nuevamente poniendo a prueba su vista observadora. Ya no había tantas arañas, ya habían limpiado la mancha de chocolate caliente de la alfombra de la sala de trofeos. Paso de largo por la sala de música y demás lugares. Llego a donde estaba el cuadro para la entrada a la cocina de los elfos. Así que mejor se dio la vuelta, mirando de un lado a otro. Perdiéndose más en el castillo, que al cabo del castillo no pasaba.

Comenzo a tararear una canción cualquiera, la primera que se le vino a la mente. Pasando por varios muros que ya conocía y mientras hacía esto visito varias partes de Hogwarts, cerca del despacho de Dumbledore, pasando por la biblioteca y saludando a Madame Pince, viendo lo que hacían los cuadros, a lo cual llego a la conclusión de que todos en época de invierno dormían.

Saludando a unos cuantos cuadros que si estaban despiertos, llego a un callejón sin salida. Sorprendida de haber llegado hasta ahí, se giro en sus talones para regresar, pero era algo curioso. Había dos antorchas con flamas verdes colgando desde la pared a lo cual sonaba ilogico, ya que para que alumbrar un pasillo que no tiene a donde llevar. Miro sobre su hombro por unos instantes la pared que se iluminaba con una luz esmeralda. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a caminar. Fue cuando escucho el sonido de piedras arrastrarse, sin atreverse a mirar saco su varita de su túnica.

_-__Impedimenta_

Se escucho a la espalda de Ginny, ella solo quedo estática en su lugar. No sentía frío como el Petrificus totales, pero solo sentía que su cuerpo estaba desconectado de su mente.

Ginny sintió desesperación de no poder moverse y que posiblemente ahora sería atacada. Sus sentidos la estaban abandonando, su cuerpo no obedecía, y por más que lo suplicara esto no iba a doblegar el hechizo. Una venda cegó sus ojos, esto la estaba asustando, estar paralizada en un lugar donde nunca había pensado y para colmo no ver que sucedía la estaba traumando.

Sintió muy superficialmente que alguien se le acercaba a su oído.

-_Relaxo… _

Ginny sintió un calor invadir su cuerpo, poco a poco movió sus dedos de su mano pero no podía moverse totalmente. No sabía que pretendía con usar ambos hechizos opuestos, pero estaba recobrando su cuerpo y podía moverse, en unos cuantos segundos la voluntad le volvería y escaparía de ahí. Fue cuando sintió una mano taparle la boca muy suavemente pero con algo de firmeza. Trato de gritar pero el contra-hechizo todavía no hacía efecto total y el esfuerzo la canso demasiado, además de que la mano silenciaba todo.

-Ve más haya de tus ojos…

Ginny no sabía que sentir, sea lo que fuese era la misma persona que le había dejado la nota y supuso también quien le había otorgado el pendiente. Perdida en estos pensamientos no escucho que la otra voz musitaba en voz baja unas palabras, y sintiéndose cansada Ginny cerró lentamente sus parpados y su cuerpo fue invadido por una sensación de hormigueo, Ginny solo sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían más, así que esperando el golpe del suelo, pero no fue así solo cayo en un estado de inconciencia. 

Lo primero que sintió Ginny fue la suavidad de una cama, era calida y ella estaba acostada sobre su suavidad boca abajo, porque podía sentir esa textura en su cara. El pánico de la realidad llego a su cabeza y se levanto pero no sabía que hacía, su cuerpo podía sentir todo, pudo escuchar el forcejeo que hizo al tratar de levantarse y el aroma del lugar donde estaban, todavía estaba conciente de que podía saborear pero porque no podía ver.

Se llevo las manos a los ojos, buscando la venda, fue inútil no había nada. Atemorizada y con desesperación buscaba algo que la estuviese cegando, pero fue inútil, en sus ojos no había nada y para su horror podía parpadear. Se había quedado ciega. 

Tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar más seriamente las cosas y los acontecimientos que habían llegado con ella. Cerró los ojos nuevamente para asegurarse que cuando los abriera de que no estaba ciega. Así que los cerró, respirando profundamente y repitiéndose en su mente "no estas ciega Virginia", esa repetición salió de su mente para comunicarse por sus labios, se podía escuchar a si misma tratando de garantizar algo que lo más probable era obra de un mal sueño. 

Respiro dos veces profundo ya abrio los ojos pero seguía sin ver nada, no veía blanco como pensaba que veían los ciegos, veía de un color oscuro. 

Envuelta por la tristeza comenzó  a llorar de desesperación, se concentro en que podía hacer y que explicaciones dar, que sería de su vida, se agitaba bastante. 

Esto no le estaba pasando y para empeorar la situación no sabía donde estaba. Tratando de calmarse respiro nuevamente profundo, al menos no estaba muerta. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que salir de donde quiera que estuviera, buscar a su hermano y que la llevara a la enfermería. "Esto tiene que tener cura" se decía a si misma mientras se levantaba de la cama o lo que creía que era.

Medito un poco la situación, si sería difícil pero tenía que salir de ahí. 

Puso en alerta sus demas sentidos que no la habían olvidado buscando alguna señal de cómo proseguir. Sintió un calor a su izquierda, en la esquina de su "visión" pudo distinguir un naranja que crepitaba.

"¿Crepitar?" eso era a su izquierda había una fogata encendida, camino un paso hacia delante y con sus manos buscando en la oscuridad algo que le advirtiera de que había un estorbo frente o cerca. 

En el primer paso no había nada, se arriesgo a dar el segundo e igual no había estorbo, pero a cada paso que daba sentía como la seguridad de estar en un aposento cómodo se iba y como se entregaba a lo desconocido. Así que con valor decidió seguir adelante, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Sus manos toparon con algo rigido y frío, con sus manos siguió el contorno, de arriba hacia abajo, revelandole lo que era una silla. La olfateo de cerca, era madera de Maple, la toco de todos lados denotando que era un mueble ricamente adornado. Pero no importando eso siguió caminando, apartando la silla de enfrente y apoyándose en esta por si llegaba a caer. Esto no le estaba gustando, pero ahora tenía una idea de donde estaba. Había una chimenea por lo que podía denotar, porque no había señal de humo en la habitación así que fogata no era, había una cama y una silla. El suelo seguía de piedra, así que supuso que seguía en Hogwarts. 

Continúo su travesía y llego hasta la pared, sonriendo por haber topado con esta y buscando horizontalmente la señal de una puerta. Primero hacia la izquierda y sin éxito porque solo topo con otra pared, dando a entender lo que era una esquina. Así que mejor camino hacia la izquierda, sus pies hicieron contacto con algo suave, una alfombra a lo mejor. Continuo caminando, sosteniéndose de la pared con ambas manos, el naranja de su visión llenaba más sus ojos y la presencia de la silla daba en su espalda. Caminando como de cangrejo a su pensar, topo con algo de madera de igual material que las sillas, desprendía un olor a barniz penetrante. Con sus dedos toco cada textura de esta revelándole la puerta. Llena de gozo busco la perilla, la tomo con su mano derecha y haciéndola girar. Sus esperanzas fueron disueltas al notar que esta sonaba un ligero clic, estaba encerrada. Busco el seguro con desesperación pero se dio cuenta que la ranura poseía una llave. 

Ya se estaba cansando de este patético juego, ahora tendría que buscar la llave. Aunque la duda de que no hubiese llave le llego a la cabeza, prefirió mantenerse positiva ante el asunto. 

Siguió bordeando el cuarto, para notar sus dimensiones y que muebles había, hasta ahora sabía que había una cama, una silla, chimenea y una puerta. 

Continuo su camino hasta topar con la otra esquina, a su espalda podía sentir el calor de la chimenea, así que con cuidado bordeo esa pared. Acercándose lentamente al calor de esta, teniendo cuidado de no quemarse. Con las yemas de los dedos varias veces topo con cosas rectangulares colgadas en la pared, las cuales supuso como cuadros de muy buen marco, al igual del mismo material que todo el mueble, de madera.

Sin prestar atención prosiguió y dio contra la chimenea, ya que podía sentir el calor directamente frente a ella, la toco con toda precaución. En una columna de esta había un atizador para los leños, no quiso meter la mano por riesgo a quemarse. Sobre la chimenea había objetos fríos a pesar de estar encima de la chimenea, a lo cual supuso que era porcelana. Busco dentro de estas con cuidado de no romperlas, la llave de su liberación, pero sin éxito. Triste pero con esperanza todavía continúo su travesía. 

Su cuerpo choco contra un mueble que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo a lo cual supuso que era una cajonera. Y sin equivocarse la tanteo y dio contra las perillas que lo abrían, eran tres cajones y los tres abrió. 

En el primero había objetos suaves, lisos y de tela. Los tanteo, los desdoblo y se dio cuenta que eran boxers, el sonrojo la invadió totalmente. Estaba en la habitación de un chico y ella ciega y aparte de todo encerrada. Apurándose los doblo y los metió, en ese cajón no estaba la llave. Arriesgándose al segundo busco en él. Su tacto le revelo una especie de libro de buena pasta y a lado de este unos tinteros finos y una pluma. Pero de la llave no había rastro, así que dio con el ultimo, en este había varias cosas de diferentes tamaños y texturas. Pero ninguno le fue útil, no se quedaría a averiguar que eran esos objetos. Se levanto del suelo y siguió su camino de a la izquierda, topo con la cama, la bordeo con más tranquilidad, ya la conocía solo que esta vez se dio cuenta que era de cuatro postes y era bastante más amplia que la suya. 

Después de bordearla totalmente, dio contra la otra cajonera que hacía juego con la cama y las sillas, abrió nuevamente los cajones esperando lo peor. En el primer cajón había camisas de descanso, en el segundo había calcetas y en el tercero fotos mágicas, pero de la llave no había señal. 

Desesperada siguió con su camino bordeando la pared hasta dar con dos puertas de madera de Maple también, busco las jaladoras de este mueble, con éxito las encontró y tiro de ellas. Un olor a encerrado y colonia entro por su nariz, la colonia era levemente así que se acerco, sintió unas túnicas en sus manos, era sin duda el ropero del chico, quien fuese. Metió las manos de las bolsas de estas, nada, la colonia estaba impregnada en el cuello de estas. Buscando algún cajón, nada, solo encontró más ropa casual, pero de la llave ni huella. Cerro el mueble que estaba metido en la pared y siguió bodeando hasta dar contra la otra esquina. Ahora ya tenía más visualizado el cuarto, estaba bastante amplio para que una sola persona viviera ahí, en cambio ella tenía que compartir cuarto con las otras chicas. Lo cual le demostró que en la torre de Gryffindor no estaba. 

Bordeo la ultima pared y topo contra un escritorio bastante refinado, se dio cuenta de que eran de los que antiguamente se utilizaban, un secreter.

Trato de abrirlo pero estaba cerrado, no sabía si era un alivio no, porque ya no tenía que buscar en él, pero… ¿y si la llave estaba adentro?. Negandose a pensar en eso busco la silla que había palpado, se le hacía tonto que una silla estuviese a la mitad del cuarto sin la otra pareja de la silla. Y en efecto, encontró la silla y palpando cerca noto la mesa y por lógica la otra silla estaría enfrente. Se quiso acercar cuando noto algo de metal a la mitad de la mesa, era la llave. 

Sonriendo la tomo entre sus manos y dispuesta a irse en busca de la puerta que ya sabía donde estaba. Ahora tenía que salir de ese infierno y buscar la torre de Gryffindor, sería muy complicado, pero al menos ya no estaría encerrada.

Ya estaba en la puerta, busco la perilla, palpo la llave para saber como introducirla, con éxito lo hizo pero antes de que diera el giro el sonido de una silla recorrerse la helo.

Como un reflejo busco su varita en su túnica, con la fe de que no se la hayan quitado, y ahí estaba, tomo la varita firmemente con la mano derecha y apuntando a un blanco que no podía visualizar. 

Estaba recargada en la pared dispuesta a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra si trataban de hacer algo con ella, no importara que no atinara a la primera, pero uno tenía que atinar. 

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos, Ginny sintió la presencia de alguien aproximándose, desprendía la misma colonia que las túnicas así que era el dueño del cuarto, que había presenciado todo movimiento que había dado. La pena la invadió, pero no eran momentos para avergonzarse por lo que había hecho, después de todo, el tenía que ver con que estuviera ciega. 

La persona la aprisiono contra la pared, ella se sentía vulnerable ante cualquier acto que este cometiera, gracioso o no se sentía débil. Él le quito la varita con suavidad, ahora estaba completamente indefensa, lo golpearía a la manera muggle no importaría, opto por posición dispuesta a lanzar el primer golpe. 

La figura no hizo ningún movimiento, a lo cual ella no se esperaba. Solo estaba frente a ella viéndola directamente a los ojos y aunque ella los tenía abiertos no podía ver, poco a poco su mente se fue llenando de la visualización que se había dado del cuarto, sobre la mesa, las dos sillas, los dos cajoneros, el ropero, la chimenea, todo el mueble sabía donde estaba y como era simplemente utilizando sus otros sentidos, podía verlos en su mente aunque sus ojos no lo podían. 

Respiro profundo y sin saber que hacía se arriesgo a tocar al individuo que tenía enfrente, lo primero que sintió fue el tórax, estaba firme sorprendida de lo que hacía y con un leve sonrojo decidió subir y no bajar, no quería meterse en problemas. Sintió que también estaba vestido con su túnica de su casa, con todo y bufanda y aunque no sabía de que color, se reconforto de que siguiera en Hogwarts como había sospechado.

Toco su cuello que estaba calido, bajo por sus hombros a lo largo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. Las cuales tomo tiempo en aprenderlas, sus manos estaban un poco frías así que con las suyas las calentó un poco. La persona no emitió sonido alguno mientras ella le exploraba.

No sabía que hacía pero poco a poco le daba forma al sujeto, volvió en busca del cuello, subiendo despacio para recordar cada detalle. Llego a su barbilla, sin rastro alguno de barba y fresca, señal de que se rasuraba con frecuencia y a la perfección. Dudando tomo con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, estos no se movieron ni un milímetro, Ginny estaba sonrojada al máximo, sus manos se aventuraban a explorar y ella no se podía contener. Mientras recorría sus labios con sus dedos, se mordía el labio inferior mientras que el otro no pronunciaba movimiento. 

Abandonando el placer de sentir esos labios adictivos, subió hasta palpar su nariz, la respiración calida emanar de esta hizo que se sonrojara más, con cuidado la codifico en su mente, era respingada pero no mucho. Sintió como cerca de sus dedos parpadeaban los ojos del chico, se acerco tímidamente a ellos, los cuales ya estaban cubiertos por sus respectivos parpados. Sintió las cejas y las recorrió denotando que eran suaves y estaban un poco pobladas. 

Por instinto encontró las orejas y las toco con sus manos también para memorizarlas. Mientras hacía esto el cabello de este daba contra sus dedos, al parecer suplicándole que fuese tocado. Y sin esperar lo hizo. El cabello no era muy largo pero era muy fácil de peinar, jugo con unos cuantos mechones de su cabello, acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja, como una madre.

Lentamente la sombra que tenía su mente visualizada se fue disipando para formar la imagen que sus demás sentidos habían captado. 

Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada mezclándose con la de ella, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

-¿Quién eres?.- se atrevió a preguntar mientras seguía jugando con los mechones de su cabello.

-No se necesita nombre para saber como es alguien.

No sabiendo como reaccionar, decidió darle una sonrisa, su mente se lo había grabado tal cual era, no sabía con exactitud como era o quien era, ya que era su primera vez que identificaba a alguien sin usar su visión. 

Sí un día regresara a ese cuarto y estuviese en la misma circunstancia lo reconocería, además le gustaría verlo para ver que tan agudos estuvieron sus sentidos.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamare?.- dijo con un tanto de angustia.

-El nombre es lo de menos…- se acerco a su oído, pudiendo sentir su respiración calida y la cercanía hizo que Ginny se sonrojara más

-Conocedme por lo que tu mente vio y no lo que tus ojos te muestran. 

Sorprendida ante el comentario sintió una mano entrar por su túnica, no sabía que reaccionar estaba abusando, pero porque no se oponía. 

La sensación de éxtasis la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir que la mano entraba por la bolsa interior de la túnica y sacando lo que esta contenía, el sobre. 

-Esto ya no lo necesitaras…

-Entonces eras tú… pero como, cuando, por qué.

-Muchas preguntas…

Fue sacada de sus dudas cuando sintió los labios sobre los de ella, tocándola ligeramente, él no tenía intención de profundizar el beso y aunque ella lo anhelaba con locura, no lo hacía. Sintió una sensación de calor sobre todo el cuerpo y cuando estaba a punto de profundizarlo se acabo el encanto.

-Para una respuesta.

Ginny respiraba agitadamente, cerrar o no los ojos era lo mismo, se sentiría igual. Temblando se recargo en la pared. Respirando agitadamente y sin prestar atención a los alrededores, todo era muy confuso, todo daba vueltas.

-Simplemente me gustas Virginia.

**Notas de autora:** Pues bien aquí ya actualizando más pronto, porque bueno ya puedo escribir, misteriosamente. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Carcolitas, puesto que estuvo dándome todo su apoyo. MUCHA GRACIAS, por cierto te debo tu favor, no supe como meterlo en este capítulo simplemente no quedaba :P

Gracias por los Arwen-Chan que bueno se que me tarde un friego pero esta vez no tanto jejeje, y no Belen no te diré quien es el alumno ¬¬ no insistan, todavía no es tiempo. 

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que les este gustando hasta el momento y bueno les mando un besote a todos y DEJEN REVIEWS ;_; andele!!!

Ciao

Un besote de Lira W.M

P.D : MANDEN REVIEWS !!!

P.D : Gracias por todo Carcolitas


	13. Capítulo 13

Claro de Luna

_Lira W.M_

-Abre los ojos…

Fue lo primero que escucho, una voz muy distante. Pero con estas simples palabras su cuerpo comenzó a moverse. Primero a sentir el frío recorrer su cuerpo lo cual lo hizo contraerse, para luego seguirle el audio. Estaba silencioso, no es que no escuchara nada, sino que no había sonido y podía en ese momento darse cuenta de la diferencia. Sus dedos de la mano derecha comenzaron a palpar superficialmente algo liso. La lengua repaso su boca y pudo oler el frío.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos y mirando a su alrededor, estaba en su mesa, sentada con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, miro de un lado hacia el otro en busca de la persona responsable de esas tres palabras que dieron a su despertar.

Sus ojos toparon con un rostro conocido, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras ella solo la miraba, para después responderle un gesto con algo similar.

Ginny se levanto por fin con un leve dolor en la espalda. Su primer reflejo fue el estirarse hasta escuchar sus huesos tronar. Un gran bostezo fue lo que le siguió.

Volvió la vista a la persona y volvió a sonreír.

-Buenas… ¿tardes?- dijo disculpándose mientras se avergonzaba de no saber ni la hora.

-Si son tardes… Ginny ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan floja?.- se limito a sonreír.

Suspirando profundamente y aceptando la reprensión de su amiga camino hasta la ventana más cercana para contemplar el horizonte, se estaba ocultando el sol. Sin dejar de sonreír contemplo con paciencia cada movimiento del sol. La nieve se torno un tanto naranja por los rayos que se desvanecían lentamente.

Sarah se acerco a la misma ventana a contemplar lo que fuese que ella estuviese viendo. Y viendo que simplemente era un atardecer común y sin chiste, se encogió de hombros.

-Nos vemos en la cena.- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, despidiéndose con una palmada cariñosa en el hombro de su amiga.

-Hasta luego.- le respondió sin mirarla y sintiendo como se iba. 

Tomando un gran respiro se despidió del sol con una sonrisa y con la mirada perdida en él.

-Simplemente hermoso…

Ginny iba caminando despacio, nada de prisas, con un destino pero no tenía porque llegar temprano. La comida no se iría así que mejor decidió observar cada minúsculo detalle de su escuela, que era como su segundo hogar.

Abrigándose más a si misma por el incansable frío de invierno, pero misteriosamente estaba feliz. Un sueño bonito es lo que había pasado, ahora tenía una intriga más para su vida, pero por el momento solo se dedicaría a pasear y ser feliz, no importara que.

Lo que la llenaba de gozo fue el hecho de sentirse admirada por una persona, que su mente podía reconocer, solamente su mente podía descifrar el quien de esa persona. Pero si lo viera en los pasillos sería completamente inútil, tenía que repasarlo sin usar la vista para ver si lo podría reconocer. Pero hacerlo implicaba que sería mal interpretada.

Solamente dos días faltaban para Navidad y este se estaba agotando segundo a segundo. Mañana sería noche buena, todo lo tenía listo los regalos para los amigos estaban en sus lugares, listos para llegar a tiempo y que sus respectivos dueños los abrieran con gozo. Se pregunto que recibiría ella a cambio, clásico de su madre un suéter de color rojo, para no hacerla notar más de lo que ya era. Sus amigas simplemente les darían a ella lo que siempre mencionaba muy a menudo, sus cosas favoritas o "me gustaría eso para navidad". Un poco directo sí… pero efectivo.

Sonriendo simplemente por sonreír continuo su camino hasta el gran comedor, sin prestar atención al camino solo a lo del alrededor. Por primera vez podía apreciar lo que tenía y con una simple dinámica volvió a sentir la sensación de mirar por primera vez. 

Era extraño pero agradable volver a mirar, no se había sobresaltado del todo, pero ayudaba a ver todo con mayor perspectiva.

Los cristales de las ventanas habían llegado a superar la clase de transformación, pero estaba segura de que después de un tiempo se volvería a acoplar pero no lo olvidaría jamás.

Las arañas correr y tejer sus telarañas en las esquinas se volvían de cierta manera fascinantes al simple ojo humano. Su sonrisa no se desvanecía y no planeaba hacerlo. Un impulso de correr la invadió y obedeciendo a sus impulsos corrió con todas sus fuerzas y con los ojos cerrados, solamente para sentir la brisa en su rostro golpear con fuerza y sentirse nuevamente viva… sin embargo. No fue por mucho tiempo, algo o alguien había cortado su momento de inspiración.

-¡Weasley!

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe, ahora ella estaba en el suelo, saludándolo nuevamente, se le estaba haciendo costumbre y para colmo había chocado.

-Si vas a correr como demente hazlo en San Mungo.- replico furioso mientras se levantaba para sacudirse una tierra inexistente, para luego acomodarse en la capa.

Este le miro furioso con el cejo fruncido mientras esperaba una explicación. Que podía decirle, que se le había antojado correr y por error él se atravesó.

Él comenzó a zapatear con su pie izquierdo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ella sin habla solo lo miraba de abajo hacia arriba, los zapatos no habían sufrido daño alguno por la caída, seguían inmaculados, el pantalón seguía igual de liso con caída libre. El chaleco se ocultaba entre la túnica que oscilaba levemente con el aire. Un destello rojo brillo en el pecho de ella. No sabía que era, lo ignoro por completo.

-Disculpe por el A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-E señor me-importa-poco-lo-que-digas.- torció la boca mientras esperaba la reacción de este.

-Nada es un accidente Weasley, fíjate por donde caminas y si piensas chocar con alguien a propósito para conseguirte un novio, que sea él cara rajada, él estará complacido de sostener cosas tan sucias.

¡¡¡PLAFF!!!

-Tú no vas ha arruinar mi día feliz ¿de acuerdo?

Fue lo último que escucho Draco Malfoy mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda con la mano derecha y mirar como la chica caminaba normalmente por el pasillo con paso decidido.

-Ey Ginny… por aquí.- le saludaron con la mano sus amigas, mientras ella entraba por las puertas del comedor.

Sonriendo ampliamente se acerco hasta llegar con ellas, sentándose a lado de Sarah, mientras que Alejandra e Isabel se hacían compañía frente a ellas.

-Te ves de buen humor, ¿a que se debe pequeña Virginia?.- preguntó Ale antes de darle un sorbo a su copa con leche tibia.

-Nada importante.- sonrió acabando posible discusión futura. 

Ginny comenzó a servirse de lo que tenía cerca, optando por unas aburridas hojuelas calientes, un pedazo de pan y chocolate caliente. 

Y lo vio entrar, ahí estaba caminando sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Se sentó en su mesa a compartir una buena cena frente a uno que Ginny supuso que era su amigo. La primera pregunta que vino a su cabeza ¿Iría a clase hoy? O nuevamente la dejaría plantada. Un resentimiento invadió su cuerpo y mejor decidió mirar a otro lado. Él simplemente se comportaba tan indiferente.

Encogiéndose de hombros prefirió probar bocado, no haría corajes con el estómago vació, además no tenía porque enfadarse y tomarle tanta importancia.

El tiempo paso y las conversaciones se hicieron nuevamente amenas, mientras probaba bocado para que la otra hablara, para cambiar de turno. Así estuvieron todo el lapso de la cena, cuando todos se empezaban a marchar del lugar. Ginny y sus amigas se deleitaban con un chocolate caliente y entre risas pasaban un buen rato. Ginny que estaba a mitad de una carcajada se sintió tonta después de rato porque era la única que se reía, al momento de levantar la vista y ver la razón del porque era ella sola, ahí estaba alguien enfrente.

-¿Sí?.- refunfuño esta mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

-Solo venía para entregarte algo.- sonrió elegantemente mientras extendía una mano con un sobre amarillento.

Ginny lo tomo con la mano derecha, que estaba libre, lo dejo sobre la mesa y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

El chico salió por las puertas del comedor, mientras sus amigas esperaban explicaciones ante tal otorgamiento, más que eso querían ver que contenía este. 

Ginny lo ignoro por completo y siguió tomando su bebida, las demás esperaban inquietas, pero la paciencia no fue el fuerte de Isabel. Ella no tomo y se dispuso a abrirlo cuando Ginny la interrumpió.

-Deja ahí… no es de tu incumbencia.

-Oh vamos Gin.- dijo soltando el sobre en la mesa. Ya ábrelo queremos saber. 

La seguían viendo con ojos llenos de curiosidad y complaciendo sus deseos lo abrió y lo leyó para si misma primero.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué dice?.- preguntó la primera fisgona. 

Ginny no alcanzo a responder, se levanto de la mesa con prisa. Dejando el comedor para seguir corriendo hasta la sala de música, llegando agitada, antes de abrir la puerta, tomo un respiro, un tanto prolongado. Miro a ambos lados por si no la habían seguido, entro por la puerta y la cerro tras de ella.

-Si recibiste mi nota. ¿Podremos continuar la clase?

Ginny extrañada ante tal pregunta, aún él quería que le enseñara. No sabía si decir si o no, pero porque no.

-Seguro, pero esta vez no faltes.

Ella se acercó con alegría hasta el banquillo donde él estaba sentado dedicándole una sonrisa e indicándole que se sentara junto de él. Ella contenta obedeció y se sentó a su lado para luego devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hace algo de frío aquí no te parece.

-Se siente más en mi habitación, solo las camas son las que nos brindan calor.- sonrió mientras destapaba el piano.

-Se lo que dices, pero ya ahora ese pequeño problema ha sido arreglado.

Ginny lo miro con curiosidad, se trono los dedos y comenzó a tocar para notar la afinación del piano.

-En mi alcoba tengo chimenea personal así que ese problema del frío ya ha sido superado.- le dijo mientras miraba las manos de la joven deslizarse por el piano.

Ginny con sus diez dedos dio un golpe seco en las teclas. Él la miro extrañado, mientras Ginny guardaba silencio.

-Dije algo malo.

**Notas de autora: Quiero disculparme que este haya sido algo corto, es que no pude poner todo lo que iba a suceder en un solo capítulo, quería dejar material para los siguientes, además me estoy congelando y tengo que hacer tarea. Nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana.**

**Jeru******

No insistas no te pienso decir!!!

P.D: ¿Cómo te fue de campa?

**Nisa******

Pues yo considero este un capítulo muy flojo, pero necesario por unos ciertos detalles, el próximo te prometo que será muchísimo mejor.

**Malu******

Otra que hace preguntas que no puedo contestar… ¬¬

**Luciana******

Pues bien ya lo actualize, pero como le dije a Nisa, este capítulo no fue mi máximo.

**Athena**** Katsura**

Que bueno que te ha gustado, pero bueno te digo que no es mi máximo im sorry u_U

**Lucía**

¡¡¡QUE NO HAGAN PREGUNTAS QUE NO PUEDO RESPONDER!!! 

**Paulina Gryffindor**

Cada quien tiene su estilo de escritura, no sigas el mío de veras mejor consigue el tuyo, es como la risa cada uno tiene una distinta además ya te diste cuenta que este estuvo muy flojo.

**Abin******

Si pronto sabras que onda con todo.

**Ginny**** montero**

Uy dios… o_O que onda con ese chavo… salúdamelo dile que no deje de tocar el piano jamás.

**Skgirlfan******

A mi realmente no… yo no quiero quedarme ciega.

**Lily**** E. Potter**

Oh!!! ¡¡¡QUE NO HAGAN PREGUNTAS QUE NO PUEDO RESPONDER!!! Luego se las contestare en el fic, no en los reviews.

Chao a todos y todas, se cuidan y que les vaya muy bien en todo lo que hagan, por cierto GRACIAS POR TODO CARCOLITAS.


	14. Capítulo 14

_Dedicado a todos los lectores y a los que aman el piano_

_¡¡Saludos a todos!!!_

**Claro de Luna**

_Por Lira W.M_

Ginny guardo la calma, respiro profundamente y por vez primera le miro fijamente. El chico solo se sorprendió, tanto que fue una reacción en defensa. Conteniendo sus impulsos de retroceder ante la mirada pero siguiendo estable en su posición y demostrar coraje.

Ella solo le veía entre intrigada, llena de dudas. La ceja izquierda levantada afirmando más esta inferencia acerca de su persona. Él un poco curioso por saber la respuesta olvido la impresión y volvió a los detalles.

-¿Qué tiene de malo tener una chimenea? Todos los prefectos la tienen.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si de lo más obvio hablara.

Ginny chasqueo la lengua y volvió a mirar al piano, se había decepcionado en parte. Pues podría bien ser él o ser alguien más, aunque ahora claro que la lista de pretendientes se reduciría notablemente, pero aun así averiguar de uno en uno la abrumaba. Prefirió mejor olvidar acerca del asunto y siguió tocando, se preocuparía con calma y tiempo en su cuarto. 

El chico solo observaba como repetía una y otra vez la canción que lo había motivado a seguir con estas clases que ya para entonces no eran de utilidad, pero si de utilidad para alguien más quizá…

Sin importar que tan rápido iba, Ginny la toco a la normalidad dejando que él observara cada movimiento de sus dedos deslizarse en las teclas perlas y negro obsidiana.

Ya la había concluido y aun seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tanto así que el chico noto su distracción y por más que quería volverla a la normalidad, era técnicamente imposible. Algo estaba ocupando toda la atención y mente de la joven, pero más que un algo era un alguien.

El chasqueo varias veces los dedos frente a sus ojos que ahora no veían nada, pero sin resultado. Ella seguía soñando despierta, o a lo mejor durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. No sabía con exactitud de que se trataba, pero algo estaba más que claro, ella no estaba ahí.

En resignación estiro sus dedos hasta las teclas y haciendo un sonido estridente volvió a captar la atención de la joven.

Parpadeo varias veces por el tipo de recurso que ocupo él, pero apenada se disculpo. Se levanto del asiento y le dio paso a su alumno de poder tocar libremente.

Ella estaba a la espalda de este, observando cada movimiento, lo cual no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Solo le daba más hilo a su cometa, que ahora se encontraba haciendo compañía a la luna. Mientras ella se liberaba, el estudiante solo notaba que tocaba para si mismo, lo cual le dio un aire de fastidio al lugar. Pero que mas daba el aire que se fabricara, mientras Ginny siguiera volando lo demás no importaba.

Él termino con un fuerte golpe al piano, lo cual hizo añicos la cometa de la chica, indignada lo miro nuevamente con la ceja izquierda levantada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba una explicación.

Este en su mismo asiento se giro sobre sus hombros y con cara de inocencia solo exclamo "Upss…". Sin quitar la expresión espero que este reanudara la Sonata y así lo hizo. 

Ahora tenía toda su atención que es lo que él quería, claro que ella solo tamborileaba los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el brazo izquierdo mientras no dejaba de ver la hora. Le estaba contando el tiempo, se estaba ¿aburriendo?.

A los pocos segundos de que el chico había cesado de tocar, ella aplaudió de una forma profesional y pintando una sonrisa de satisfacción de que había terminado por fin sus clases con él.

-Magnifico… has conseguido lo que querías. Ya la sabes tocar.- sonrió mientras no dejaba de aplaudir en vista de que había elaborado un buen trabajo. Primera vez que había enseñado algo bien.

El sonrió en forma de agradecimiento mientras se levantaba del banquillo. Una señal para dejar de aplaudir sobre su éxito reciente, pero no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Todo gracias a ti.- le devolvió una sonrisa mientras la miraba de lleno. 

Ante el silencio y la mirada, Ginny se sintió algo incomoda. Puesto que no sabía que pasaba por la mente del joven y que estaba calculando con la mirada fija.

-Mañana es noche buena.- rompió el silencio que ya se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-Lo tengo presente.- sin dejarle de mirar. -¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ginny lo medito unos instantes, pues bien había pensado estar la mañana con sus amigas abriendo los regalos, contemplar las caras llenas de gozo de estas mientras ella misma se deleitaba con los propios.

Después iría al gran comedor y festejar con los profesores y el director. Quería ver con que sorpresa ahora llegaría Albus Dumbledore, quizás con otro extravagante sombrero lo cual haría que el entrecejo de Minerva se pronunciara más. 

Ahora tal vez Trelawey se presente sin una profecía, pero eso era otro cuento. 

-Quizás pasarla con mis amigas y tú.

-Pues supongo que lo mismo.

El silencio volvió a llenar el lugar, el chico aspiro profundamente y su aliento se convirtió en un suspiro muy prolongado.

Ginny lo miro con tristeza, algo le abrumaba la mente, el chico se sentó y le indico que se sentara con él. Sin pensar en lo que hacía esta obedeció y le miro interrogante.

El chico miraba a lo lejos buscando una respuesta mientras que ella solo se limitaba a contemplar de lejos la expresión que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Recuerdas que te comente que era por una chica por la cual estoy aquí ¿verdad?.

Ginny abrió de par en par los ojos, lo había olvidado por un instante, pero al momento de hacerle mención lo recordó como si fuese el primer día en el cual se habían conocido.

_***FlashBack***_

-¿Por qué quiere aprender a tocarla?   
-Usted debe de pensar que solo quiero conquistarla pero, esa no es mi intención. Yo solamente caminaba por los pasillos y escuche la melodía. Me sorprendió que alguien estuviera tocando el piano de la escuela. Y más aparte una canción tan triste, en una noche como esta.- dijo mirando por las ventanas.   
-Aun no me ha respondido la pregunta.   
-Muy bien quiero aprenderla puesto que al igual que usted mi corazón esta hecho pedazos.   
_***Fin del FlashBack***_   
  


Ginny sintió un nudo en el estomago al recordar la situación.

-Pues bien esa chica… a pesar de todo me sigue gustando.

El nudo en la garganta no se hizo esperar, le miro nuevamente a los ojos, los de él no expresaban otra cosa más que tristeza, comenzaban a cristalizarse pero con orgullo mantenía las lagrimas en sus ojos, Ginny sintió tristeza recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, él estaba a punto de llorar. Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar, y mucho menos a alguien tan alegado como él, su graduado y probablemente uno de los únicos amigos con los cuales había contado.

-Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices?...

Ahora el trato de respirar, pero como si el aire le faltara dejo salir una lagrima de sus ojos avellana y su cabello oscuro se deslizo para cubrirle sus mirada, solo Ginny pudo notar el brillo de la luna en su lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha. Ginny sintió pánico, esto era demasiado conmovedor pero también amargo.

-Ella ya tiene a quien amar…- su voz fue tragada por un ahogo de tristeza.

Ginny no sabía que hacer, calmarle sería buena opción pero ¿Cómo?.

Saco un pañuelo de tela blanca con su nombre bordado en una esquina, se acerco para secarle esa lágrima. Este levanto la vista hacia ella que solo lo miraba con ternura mientras le limpiaba la tristeza del rostro. Sorprendido por el cuidado y el cariño con que lo hacía se sintió conmovido.

La pelirroja noto el cambio de expresión del joven y le sonrió sinceramente, mientras le acomodaba los mechones oscuros rebeldes de su frente para poderle mirar.

Ella bajo la mirada en forma de disculpa por el atrevimiento, este le sonrió ampliamente y la miro de lleno.

El silencio volvió a gobernar entre ambos, cada uno sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, ambos habían sido llevados a esa situación por lo mismo, un corazón roto y la soledad próxima. Se habían hecho compañía y sin querer habían despertado algo muy hermoso entre ambos, una sincera confianza.

Ginny sonrió al sentirse con apoyo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este, el no se opuso y ambos miraban a lo lejos, muy lejos de los muros. Esta sabía que todo esto era bueno, el desahogarse era lo más saludable, pero tenía aun la duda.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, se que no soy nadie… pero ¿Podría saber quien es ella?.

Sintió como su pecho se ensanchaba para tomar aire, había sido demasiado directa.

-No vuelvas a decir que no eres nadie… Tú eres Ginny Weasley, una persona única y creativa, si hay que admitirlo un poco brusca pero es tu forma de ser, la cual aprecio bastante. Eres lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y sus mejillas se llenaron de color.

-Fuiste la única que me escucho y me enseño a pesar de todo. A un estilo muy innovador sentí que tenía a alguien en quien confiar. Gracias por todo pequeña Ginny.

El la separo de su hombro gentilmente y la miro con ternura mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

Luego su mirada cambio, realmente quería saber quien era ella.

-Pues bien…-tomo una gran bocanada de aire- se nota a leguas que la curiosidad te carcome… te complaceré, ella es Hermione Granger.

Ginny sintió una patada en la boca del estomago, se estaba ahogando por la impresión. Una de sus amigas era el amor prohibido de su amigo, era demasiado injusto, no es que no apoyara la relación de su hermano mayor y una de sus amigas, pero es que saber que otra persona la quería con tanto cariño la abrumaba, porque la vida era así de cruel.

Él sonrió amargamente antes de apartar la mirada, la tristeza había hecho presa a su acompañante, y esto la incomodaba bastante. No sabía si hacerlo o no pero de todos modos lo hizo, con sus brazos lo abrazo, colocando su rostro en su pecho para que este se desahogara, sintiera la seguridad de una mano amiga. Le acariciaba el cabello mientras el reposaba, aspirando su colonia para embriagarse en la comodidad del momento.

La joven solo miraba su espalda, él no estaba llorando pero de todos modos podía sentir que su tristeza se iba apaciguando. Esto jamás le había pasado y no tenía a la mano un manual de cómo tratar la tristeza de los hombres.

El momento se prolongo bastante, el tiempo dejo de importar, por un momento se sintió igual de triste que él, y por lo mismo quería sacarlo de la ciénaga de el abandono.

Apenado se separo de ella y se limpio el contorno de sus ojos, sonriéndole en forma de agradecimiento.

-Ahora háblame de ti...

Una pregunta difícil, con una respuesta muy complicada a pesar de dolorosa, su mirada se nublo, este lo noto, con ambas manos le tomo el rostro.

-No tienes porque decírmelo si tu no quieres. 

Ella negó con la cabeza, este le había confiado su más preciado secreto a si que lo mínimo que podía hacer era responderle con la misma confianza.

-Es una larga historia.- susurró mientras miraba a lo lejos.

-La noche es joven…

_*** FlashBack***_

Ginny estaba con el cejo fruncido mientras miraba su pócima. Estaba burbujeando, y cada burbuja que se tronaba sentía como el tiempo se acortaba. Severus pasaba por los asientos de sus alumnos, con la cara llena de asco y esta se pronunciaba más en la siguiente poción que veía.

Esta clase no había sido nada agradable, tenía dolor de estómago, probablemente por el hecho de haber desayunado tanto y el olor de cerrado mezclado con los hedores de las pócimas no ayudaba nada, no solo eso sino que el aspecto que estas tenían le daba la impresión de que eso tenía en el estomago.

En su boca sintió el sabor del asco, y este se pronunciaba minuto a minuto, ahora tenía que agregar el último ingrediente y por fin largarse al baño a sacar lo que sea que tenga en su barriga.

Tomo con unas pinzas de acero la cola de salamandra y estaba dispuesta a vaciarla, pero ver como se retorcía la cola de esta pronunció más su asco, así que bajo las pinzas y cerro los ojos para no ver semejante atrocidad. Volvió a tomar su último ingrediente y lo deposito, satisfecha de haberlo hecho se levanto de su lugar, ahora solo tenía que esperar. Se acerco al profesor para pedirle permiso, este le miro con la ceja levantada y sin expresión la analizo.

Si estaba bastante amarilla, así que lo más probable que vomitaría, sin querer que su mazmorra se llenara de asquerosidades le dio permiso.

Esta gustosa salio corriendo en dirección al baño, el aire puro entro por su nariz, lo cual no ayudaba en lo absoluto, así que apresuro el paso. Por fin había llegado, abrió la puerta del cubícalo y vació todo lo que tenía.

No quiso ver que era así que solo jalo la cadena, limpio los restos que quedaban, se lavo las manos y se con paso tranquilo se encamino a los quince minutos de que clase que le restaban. Se sentía mejor, toco la puerta por educación, un olor nauseabundo entro por su nariz, supuso que eran el hedor de la clase con todas las pócimas mezcladas. Así que no presto atención y entro alegre, cual fue su sorpresa a ver rostros de odio hacia ella, mirando y calculando cada uno de sus movimientos, todos estaban cubiertos de una espesa mezcla ámbar con verde fango. Ginny frunció el cejo y rostro se lleno de asco. ¿Qué había ocurrido?, sus preguntas fueron contestadas.

-40 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por la incompetencia de su compañera Weasley.

Ginny quedo pálida ante la afirmación ¡¡¡40 puntos!!! El mundo se le venía abajo, eso explicaba porque todos estaban enfadados, pero aún así que había hecho ella.

-Pueden retirarse todos, menos usted señorita Weasley.

Ahora que si la había metido y a fondo, todo estaba salpicado por esa mezcla que a lo lejos diviso que era su caldero. El mundo se le vino abajo, se encamino hasta el escritorio de Severus, apenada por lo que había ocurrido, pero según sus nervios no había cometido error alguno.

El profesor estaba acomodando sus papeles para la siguiente clase, mientras que esta esperaba ansiosa y temerosa de su castigo.

Por fin levanto la mirada y la lleno de cierto fulgor.

-Señorita Weasley, comprendo que su salud no le permitía pensar claramente, pero desde cuando la cola de tridente es lo mismo que el rabo de una salamandra.

Ginny abrió de par en par sus ojos, ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?.

-Tendrá que limpiar este desorden después de clases y repetir la poción sino fallara la prueba. 

Ella asintió seriamente, mientras miraba alrededor, se disculpo con una sonrisa de pena por lo que había sucedido. Severus solo la miro un poco menos tenso. No volvería a desayunar crema de champiñones.

-Puede retirarse.

Esto había sido mejor de lo que había pensado, al menos no le había reprobado en su prueba por falta de cuidado. Tendría otra oportunidad, lo único desagradable del asunto era limpiar.

Sus clases habían cesado, se encamino hasta la mazmorra donde había comenzado el tiradero, al entrar el olor la volvió a embriagar, esto era desagradable. Se tapo la nariz y saco su varita. El profesor no había dicho nada de limpiar al estilo muggle, así que no veía de inconveniente limpiar con magia. Saco el trapeador, la escoba y una cubeta con agua y empezó la labor.

Esto era muy fácil, las manchas cedían con facilidad. Ella solamente tenía que vigilar y bien podía limpiarse las uñas mientras los objetos hacían el trabajo.

Terminando guardo los objetos, limpiándolos antes de encerrarlos para que no conservaran el hedor y se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar para esperar al profesor. No fue mucha su espera cuando este entro con paso decidido hasta su escritorio, tomo asiento y le miro de reojo.

-Puntual como siempre.

Ella se apeno por el cumplido que le había dado el profesor, si era muy desagradable con los de Gryffindor pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que gustaba los buenos hábitos de las personas.

-Bien ahí están los ingredientes en la despensa para alumnos, las instrucciones ya las conoce, puede comenzar. Tiene una hora.

Era demasiado tiempo, hasta tenía de sobra. Se levanto hasta el aparador ahora si podía realizarla tranquilamente, ya no tenía malestar estomacal y pudo elaborarla con toda concentración.

Tomo asiento, separo con extremo cuidado los ingredientes y comenzó a agregarlos uno a uno en su caldero.

-Incendio.

Su caldero comenzó a calentarse mientras ella agregaba licor a la pócima, era muy poco usual que se usara licor, pero la receta así lo exigía, mejor obedecer.

El tiempo pasaba mientras ella se encontraba muy concentrada en sus labores y Severus solo se dedicaba a revisar los trabajos de sus alumnos.

La puerta se hizo sonar, ambos voltearon a ver quien era. Snape exclamo que podía pasar. En el marco de la puerta se veía un chico con mirada calculadora y fría, sus ojos zafiro miraban directamente hasta Severus, su mirada se desvió a la chica, esta se sintió incomoda por esa mirada, pero no fue por mucho porque se la volvió a dedicar al profesor.

-Profesor Severus… la profesora Sprout desea verle, quiere discutir algo sobre su nueva adquisición, lo espera en el invernadero 4.

Snape cabeceo en afirmación y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la mazmorra.

-Blaise, te importaría cuidar a esta estudiante.

-Por supuesto que no… no se preocupe yo la cuidare.

Ginny frunció el cejo, ante su nuevo guardián. Severus sonrió y salio por el marco de la puerta. Blaise cerro la puerta tras de él y la miro de lleno.

No sabía si fue su imaginación o si era un truco de visión, pero sintió como el chico suavizaba la mirada. Ambos se miraron, hasta que el camino al escritorio, ella sin apartarle la vista. Hasta que él se sentó en la silla del profesor, Ginny suspiro y volvió a centrar toda su atención en su trabajo.

No le faltaba mucho, solo tenía que agregar los hongos verdes y la cola de salamandra, lo cual ahora se cercioro que si era de salamandra, la deposito y esta vez no estallo su poción en mil gotas de asquerosidad.

Esperando que se cociera hecho un vistazo a lo que estaba haciendo su vigilante, él estaba leyendo despreocupado, con ambos pies sobre el escritorio, una posición muy cómoda.

Ella decidió terminar sus labores del día pero no quería hacerlo, ya tendría tiempo para esto. En vez de eso saco un libro de pasta dura azul marino. Y lo abrió en el apartado que tenía. 

-Te gusta el piano Weasley.

Ella levanto la mirada al escritorio, pero no estaba ahí. Él se encontraba a su lado izquierdo leyendo detenidamente lo que ella hacía un momento estaba leyendo.

-Sí.- sorprendida por la facilidad con la que se había trasladado sin notar movimiento alguno. 

Este sonrió ampliamente, observo con detenimiento la pócima que burbujeaba lentamente, tomo una pluma malgastada de la chica, comenzó a jugar con ella. Soplando para que esta flotara por el aire y volvía a repetir la acción. La chica le miro entretenida, mientras este seguía haciendo lo mismo.

Blaise se canso de hacer ese jueguito y tomo la pluma regresándosela a la dueña.

-A mi también… ¿sabes tocarlo?.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, era una pena que le gustara tanto ese instrumento y no saber como tocarlo, pero como podía aprender, muy pocos magos sabían que era. Y los mitad muggle de la escuela simplemente lo veían como un instrumento bello, pero ninguno de ellos sabía como hacerlo cobrar vida.

El chico miro como su rostro se había llenado de tristeza, sonrió para si mismo, saco un pedazo de pergamino y garabateo en este con la pluma que había tomado prestada hacía un momento, la lleno de tinta y comenzó a escribir.

Interrogante Ginny espero que este terminara, no fue mucho cuando dejo el pedazo de pergamino sobre su escritorio.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al profesor de esa aula, Blaise sonrió y se marcho con paso ligero. Snape le dio las gracias, se acerco hasta el lugar de la chica, miro la pócima y sin expresión alguna camino hasta su escritorio.

-Aprobó la prueba señorita Weasley, puede retirarse.

Ginny volvió al planeta y guardo la pócima en un frasco etiquetado con su nombre y lo coloco en el escritorio del profesor. 

Se enjuago las manos, limpio su escritorio, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula. A la salida verifico que es lo que había escrito el chico.

"10:00pm sala de música, segundo piso pasando la sala de trofeos. Lleva tus partituras.

ATTE: Blaise Zabini.

P.S: No llegues tarde pelirroja".

**Notas de autora:** Perdonen el retraso, es que estuve atendiendo asuntos escolares y pues bien se que les prometi el fic para la otra semana, pero tuve concierto de mi grupo favorito y claro que no podía faltar =P pues bien ahora si dejen les contesto sus reviews, saludos y PEACE & LOVE!!!

ATTE: Su descocada escritora 

Lira WM

AnyT* Grandchester

Claro aquí ya lo continue, gracias por leer el fic

Mariana 

Que bueno que tuviste vacas largas, a mi luego luego me las cortaron, pero se  recompensan con las de verano, además pues si la escuela te sofoca, dimelo a mi que es mi ultimo semestre antes de que me gradue =S pues bien nos vemos al raton.

MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S

Tranquila, la respuesta es sencilla, viene en los siguientes capitulos, generalmente no me gusta dar todos los datos, todos lo toman a mal que ando enojada o que soy muy mala, pero oigan no querran que les arruine el disque final verdad?

luciana (leyla1513@msn.com) 

la edad pues es relativa pero te puedo garantizar que esta en 6 curso, has tus cuentas, que esta guapo esta guapo pero que si es su alumno eeee ahí esta el chiste del fic jojojo

Abin

Pues no… se supone que ese es mi trabajo, hacer un fic chido, si les hubiese dicho desde un principio no les interesaria tanto verdaD?

Lily E. of Potter 

Perdona que te contestara tan ruda, es que bueno, saben todos perfectamente que la identidad no se revela en los reviews sino en los fics, porque seria muy injusto para la gente que no lee reviews. Disculpa por mi falta de tacto no pensaba ofenderte, sobre quien es, pues lo estoy dejando mas claro que nada y creo que si en este capitulo no te lo deje claro te mando un mail diciendote quien es vale?

Carcolitas 

Jejeje eres muy observadora, por eso me caes bien, creo que te daras cuenta quien es el alumno si pones mas atención jojojo, pero pronto, espero que este capi te guste.

Saludos!!!

skgirlfan

Las respuestas vienen algunas en este capi, y si lees mas detenidamente te daras cuenta de quien es el maestro, quien es el alumno, lo he dicho todo el tiempo pero nadie se ha dado cuenta ojojojo.

Jeru

Tranquila lo de D/G sigue próximamente, es que bueno quize meterle algo asi a una historia para hacerla itneresante.

Feliz cumple!!!

  
  



	15. Capítulo 15

Claro de Luna

_Por Lira WM_

Ginny estaba nerviosa mientras buscaba de habitación en habitación el lugar donde había sido designada la clase, por primera vez tendría la oportunidad de tocar por primera vez su instrumento favorito.

Pero porque anteriormente no se había enterado de la dichosa habitación, tal ves siempre estuvo ahí pero como ella no gustaba de perderse en el castillo, quizás nunca la pudo ver.

Al toparse con la puerta de color nogal supo que llegó a la sala de trofeos, así que no estaría demasiado lejos de ahí.

Volvió a sacar la nota de su bolsillo, la mano le sudaba, estaba en el segundo piso. Ya había pasado la sala de trofeos y mientras estrujaba hacia ella las partituras buscaba con la mirada nerviosa la entrada al lugar. A lo lejos pudo ver una puerta escondida, no era muy notoria después de todo la puerta no estaba directamente conectada al pasillo, oculta tras una pared había un hueco de sombras y la perilla brillaba con la luz del astro nocturno.

Ginny se aventuro a entrar en la oscuridad y tomando de la perilla entro por esta para revelar un cuarto bastante amplio.

Su suelo de madera relucía con la luz tenue de la noche, las ventanas ojivales dejaban entrar a este resplandor, mientras que a mitad de la sala estaba el instrumento de sus deseos. Un piano.

El piano era de color negro obsidiana, el cual brillaba con el brillo de las estrellas, tan puro e inocente.

Ginny quedo boquiabierta ante tal objeto de inmaculada belleza y perfección, caminando con paso lento y temeroso hasta acercarse al santuario de su mayor fantasía.

La madera crujía levemente al paso de la joven. La sala estaba envuelta en un silencio inquebrantable, pero a Ginny le pareció adecuado no violar la intimidad con algo tan absurdo como el sonido del bullicio exterior.

Con dedos temblorosos toco la tapa del piano, estaba cerrado y atreviéndose, la emoción desbordaba por todas las partes de su cuerpo, sin resistir ningún momento más abrió el piano revelando sus teclas color perla.

Había leído y escuchado como era un piano, pero ninguna de esas descripciones era tan natural como la que estaba presenciando y por un momento sintió alegría desbordar su cuerpo.

Tomando el banquillo de madera que le hacía juego a su preciado instrumento, se sentó sobre él y sin saber si hacía lo correcto acerco sus dedos y los poso ligeramente sobre las teclas. 

Presiono con mayor fuerza y el piano emitió un suave canto, un sonido. Que aunque no tenía importancia, era la primera vez que escuchaba un piano en vivo y en directo. Sonriendo complacida de si misma por ver hecho un sueño realidad.

Se enderezo y sin dejar de sonreír siguió contemplando la tecla que había tocado. No sabía con exactitud cual era o si esta llevaba un nombre, simplemente no se le iba a olvidar nunca.

Su encanto fue roto por sentir la presencia de una persona en el marco de la puerta que le miraba directamente y devolviéndole la mirada sonrió tímidamente.

-Buenas noches pelirroja.- se escuchó una voz que se acercaba, unos pasos rompieron nuevamente el silencio en el cual se había sumido la habitación.

Tímidamente y por cortesía se levanto de su asiento y le dio permiso a la única persona que creía que conocía los misterios del instrumento mágico.

El sonrió ante el gesto pero antes de tomar asiento se dirigió a ella.

-Disculpa que haya llegado tarde.- dijo sonriendo traviesa mente mientras se disculpaba de su tardanza y se rascaba la nuca en signo de disculpa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y solo le miro con despreocupación.

-No nos hemos presentado todavía cierto. Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini.- tendiéndole la mano.

Ginny dudosa la estrecho y sonrió de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

-Virginia… Virginia Weasley.- dijo sin dejar de estrechar la mano del joven.

El chico le miro extrañado solto su mano con delicadeza mientras se acercaba al piano negro que seguía centellando.

-Puedes decirme Blaise si así lo deseas.- dijo mirándolo despreocupado.

Ginny dudo un poco pero al fin se atrevió.

-Me puedes llamar Ginny.

Complacido tomo asiento en el banquillo y coloco suavemente las teclas en el piano, era una buena alternativa tocar una melodía para impresionar a la joven pero antes de eso prefirió decirle un detalle importante antes de comenzar.

-Mira Ginny... estas son las 7 teclas fundamentales en esto de tocar el piano.- dijo mirándole sobre su hombro y las toco una a una.

La chica mentalmente tomaba notas de lo que se le estaba enseñando. El chico sin prestar mucha atención a la chica, la cual estaba mirándole con detenimiento, sonrió galante y dejo sus dedos fluir y la inspiración invadir su cuerpo. 

Ginny parpadeo varias veces, había escuchado algo parecido en algún lugar pero no estaba segura si había sido su imaginación o un recuerdo. No importaba ahora lo sentía real, el sonido comenzó a embriagarla y su pecho empezó a dar saltos de gusto ante lo que escuchaba.

Al momento de concluir, Ginny sintió como su pecho se quedaba sin aire. Pero no importando dio un aplauso a lo que acababa de escuchar. Era simplemente hermoso.

El sonrió en agradecimiento y espero a que ella terminara de aplaudir. Tomando un momento se levanto del banquillo, dio una reverencia que le pareció graciosa a Ginny, este complacido por las reacciones que podría hacer surgir en ella. 

-Se llama "Largo e pianissimo sempre." es muy bella no lo crees.- aclaro en voz baja mientras le indicaba que ella se sentara en el banquillo.

Ella gustosa acepto y coloco las manos sobre las teclas mientras esperaba indicaciones y estas no se hicieron esperar.

-Pues que la clase comience.

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

Ginny tomo un gran suspiro mientras que los recuerdos invadían su corazón hiriéndola nuevamente. El chico que estaba a su lado esperaba impaciente el siguiente relato, era triste todo pero su curiosidad no era complacida aún. Mínimo ya sabía quien había sido el maestro de su maestra. Se podría decir que también es su maestro pero la simple idea de pensar en eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Así fueron transcurriendo las clases, noche tras noche mientras él se dedicaba a enseñarme yo…- se ahogo de repente y tomando un gran suspiro. Caía en un error fatal, me estuve encariñando de una serpiente.

El chico le miro conmovido ante la revelación de su maestra, la chica apretó más sus puños, dejando los nudillos emblanquecerse. Notando ante su reacción de ira, paso un brazo por los hombros de la joven, ella sin quejarse dejo que el brazo descansara sobre ella, dándole una confianza del continuar.

Ella tomo un gran suspiro y esperando que el coraje cediera continúo su relato. 

-Poco a poco, sentí que era alguien muy importante de mi vida… y como él no demostraba desprecio por el afecto que le brindaba, me sentía por un momento feliz y querida. 

_*** FlashBack***_

Ginny estaba caminando distraída mientras buscaba algo nuevo con que presentarse en su clase. Entró por la biblioteca y saludo a Madame Pince la cual alegre le devolvió el saludo. Se dirigió directo a la sección de estudios Muggles y busco cualquier libro que contuviera música de estos. No había nadie más en ese pasillo a excepción de ella, bueno eso creía…   
-¿Qué haces Ginny?.- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, a la cual Ginny se sobresalto.   
-Busco una partitura para mi clase de Estudios Muggles.- le respondió cargando el mismo libro.   
-Mmmm… te puedo recomendar una.- quitándole el libro y hojeando. Ah aquí esta… Claro de Luna.   
-Nunca la he escuchado.   
-No, en serio. Bueno eso tiene remedio.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y este se complació ante el gesto.

-Si deseas podemos tocarla esta noche.

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

-Las clases fueron transcurriendo una tras una, aprendía nuevas cosas aparte de cómo tocarlo. La historia de compositores y sus tristes finales. Cada día anhelaba más y más que el sol se pusiera para que llegara la clase, pero ojala ese día jamás hubiese llegado…

_*** FlashBack***_

Ginny entro de golpe a la habitación se le había hecho tarde. Se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba para pociones, no quería faltar a su clase favorita del día. Sin prestar atención a todo llego con una vergüenza en el rostro obviamente por su retrazo. No eran ni quince minutos pero aun así no acostumbraba llegar tarde a una reunión tan importante. 

El joven ya estaba esperándole con el semblante muy serio y con ambos brazos cruzados. Era extraño que estuviese tan frío al momento de recibirla. Normalmente llegaba y la saludaba calidamente. Ella no le tomo importancia a el asunto y se sentó en el banquillo esperando indicaciones.

Las indicaciones no llegaron y extrañada le miro por primera vez seriamente, que es lo que estaba sucediendo con su maestro.

Este seguía en la misma posición que en un principio, con la misma expresión fría e indiferente. Se sentó a lado de ella y comenzó a tocar sin previo aviso la primera tonada que se le vino a la mente. Sin poder reaccionar ante el inesperado cambio de actitud que tomo escucho atentamente a su profesor.

A lo mejor tendría que tocarla ella cuando el terminara, no sabía pero esperaría hasta que terminase.

No fue mucho lo que espero antes de que diera el golpe final. Sin mirarle ella espero nuevamente instrucciones, pero estas como la vez pasada no llegaron. Le miro con un poco de curiosidad mientras que la duda no se disipaba de su mente.

-Sucede algo malo Blaise.

Su única respuesta es que la tomo del rostro y la acerco hacia ella para forzarla a un próximo beso. Espantada ante la acción agresiva que había tomado su supervisor, se alejo de él. Pero en este solo se dibujo una sonrisa que hacía denotar de que casa provenía. Asustada quiso huir pero este le tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y aprisionándola con fuerza en la pared. Y con violencia comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ginny era presa de una mezcla entre placer y miedo. Más el temor que la primera sensación, la estaba despojando de si misma. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su uniforme fue desgarrado por un desesperado Slytherin. 

Ginny suplico ayuda con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por el ataque de pánico, mientras que el otro con furia la hacía suya. No fue mucho cuando se deshizo de su falda escolar y estaba dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia y Ginny cerrando los ojos para no ver, espero la acción. Pero esta no llego. Sintió en sus pies que alguien se desplomaba. Abriendo lentamente los ojos se atrevió a ver que es lo que ocurría. Ahí estaba Blaise en el suelo incapaz de moverse y no muy lejos estaba lo que se podría decir un salvador.

Un chico le devolvió una mirada, no muy compasiva pero tampoco le causaba temor. Estaba ahí de pie con la varita fuera y apuntando al chico que estaba tendido al suelo. Le miro primero a la chica y después centro su atención al chico que estaba inmovilizado.

-40 puntos menos para Slytherin, por semejante aberración. Y la próxima dile adiós a la placa y a la escuela.- dijo antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Sorprendida parpadeo varias veces, para luego caer en la realidad de lo que sucedía, abrocho su túnica y se acomodo lo más rápido y mejor que pudo para salir de ahí. Al momento de llegar a la puerta escucho un movimiento y que alguien le llamaba.

-Virginia Weasley para ti.

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

**Notas de autora**: Un poco corto pero espero que les haya aclarado un par de cosas y no los haya confundido más de lo que ya estaban… espero.  Nos vemos en el siguiente capi oki? Hasta entonces.

ATTE: Lira WM

**Sabina Evans: **Hola como andas, espero que bien. Eso pasa diario el Internet cada vez es menos accesible T_T, no te desveles te hace daño peque. No te preocupes no eres la única con el cerebro de huevo revuelto, pero es que si lees con más detenimiento veras lo que es el alumno. Si ya se que no pongo que ha pasado entre ellos, pero si ha pasado creeme. Tu también cuidate y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic sayonara.

ATTE: Lira WM

**Abin****:** Ey what's up?, que bueno que si le estas cachando, y pues que bueno que te guste aunque la neta ni chido esta pero bueno si tu lo dices te voy a creer naaa no es cierto. Cuidate mucho y suerte en todo

ATTE: Lira WM

**Lucia:** QUE PADRE QUE ANDES POR ALEMANIA. Como es haya? Lindo… espero que si. Eso pasa mucho cuando vas al extranjero todo el Internet es caro o inaccesible T_T, jejeje pues ya te diste cuenta de que no jojoooj. AAAA y crees que te voy a decir todo ahorita, no aguantate tantito no mas tantito y te digo zaz?. Que bueno que te guste el fic, que padre que sepas alemán yo quisiera aprender BUAAA TOT suerte en el intercambio.

ATTE: Lira WM

**Luciana****: **Pos si mija, el chiste es que no se revele todo de trancazo y menos en un review. Que bueno que te gusto el otro capi y espero que este te guste más, no te preocupes yo también estoy confundida con el final buaaaa TOT, pero bueno te agradezco de antemano el review y te deseo lo mejor.

ATTE: Lira WM

P.D: Yo también quiero un alumno.

**Skgirlfan****:** Nuevamente Im sorry, perdona lo de la otra vez. Sobre lo otro si también de paso yo me confundo con los lectores que irónico no?. Pero bueno es para que vean que ni yo misma se que onda con el fic BUAAA cielos ya me dio por llorar chale bueno no nuevamente te pido una disculpa y espero que este capitulo compense el otro.

ATTE: Lira WM

**Jeru****:** Poss la neta ya ni se que decirte, todo te lo digo por reviews, así que bueno sere precisa, QUIERO MIS PANTUNFLAS DEL DAFFY THE DUCK. ¬¬ digo tu muy contenta con las de tu conejo y yo que, que se me helen las patitas no es justo ;_; pero bueno te agradezco todos tus reviews y nos vemos en el msn, pa platicar no más.

ATTE: Lira WM

**Mariana:** Me encanta hacer huevos revueltos (traducción: revolver a los lectores) GRAXIE POR EL REVIEW!!!

A todos los demás gracias por leer la historia y… porque no dejan reviews? Es broma  ˆˆ


	16. Capítulo 16

**Claro de Luna **

_Por Lira W.M_

El ambiente se había sumido en una densidad que costaba respirar. Ginny estaba con la cabeza baja mientras que lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, muriendo en el camino algunas y otra humedeciendo el suelo.

Comenzó a sollozar por los recuerdos, sintió que él la contraía hacia el mientras la abrazaba con ternura. Un nudo en la garganta surgió de este, era demasiado triste para ser cierto.

Espero paciente a que ella terminara de desahogarse, aunque fue mucho tiempo no le importo, era mejor dejar todo afuera de una buena vez.

Le acaricio el cabello innumerables veces, mientras aspiraba la fragancia que este emanaba. Ginny poco a poco dejo de llorar y con los ojos cerrados descansaba en el pecho del joven que le hacía compañía. Sintió un calor embriagarle el alma, un momento de seguridad eso es lo que buscaba desde hacía tiempo.

No tenía el valor suficiente para revelárselo a cualquiera, ni siquiera sus amigas lo conocían, como confiar en alguien que no confía ni en si mismo. 

Se separo de él un poco avergonzada por el momento, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. Sonrió débilmente en forma de agradecimiento y este con mirada calida le dio a entender que no había porque darlas.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas secas del contorno de sus ojos hinchados por la tristeza.

Con un gesto de caballerosidad el joven saco un pañuelo de su túnica y se lo otorgo a la chica, esta sonriendo lo acepto, sin embargo no se limpio con el. Lo tomo entre sus manos y a la orilla del pañuelo distinguió dos letras, sus iniciales al instante supo.

-¿Tu lo bordaste?.- preguntó sin apartar la vista del pañuelo blanco con bordes azules.

-No, fue un regalo de una amiga.

Ginny levanto la vista para verle con un cierto tono de duda, este adivinando sus pensamientos afirmo con la cabeza. Fue el turno de sentir un nudo en la garganta, sin duda la chica de la que estaba enamorado su amigo se lo había regalado.

-Lamento que Hermione no te corresponda.

El chico negó con la cabeza y sin borrar su sonrisa tomo un gran respiro.

-Eso es cosa del pasado, creo que ya es tiempo de dejar las cosas atrás y no aferrarse a una persona que ya tiene a quien amar.- esto ultimo lo dijo entrecortadamente, apartando la vista para fijarla en el horizonte.

Ginny comenzó a sentirse mal por el chico, no era justo que las cosas fueran así, pero desde cuando la vida era justa. Ahora ella paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, dándole un apoyo, solo para reconfortarlo y decirle con ese gesto que siempre estaría ahí.

-Ginny yo…

Esta solo respondió poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras jugaba con los mechones castaños oscuros. El chico se relajo ante tal gesto de cariño y dejo que la sensación se hiciera dueño de él. 

Después de un momento, él reacciono apartándose de ella, esta sorprendida le miro extrañada, con una ceja levantada. Había roto el encanto sin duda, pero porque razón.

-¿Qué sucede?.- atino a preguntar antes de que este se marchara a la ventana y viera a través de ella.

Este tomo un gran respiro para calmarse, no le dirigió la mirada. Seguía viendo el horizonte en busca de una respuesta que podría ser posible que no llegaría. 

-No puedo…

Los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon al escuchar sus murmullos, no podía ¿qué?. Fue inútil ocultar su evidente curiosidad, eso era demasiado inusual, así que se acerco a él lo suficiente.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes?.- preguntó antes de colocarse a su lado izquierdo.

El chico volteo a verla de lleno, ahí estaba ella, tan tierna e inocente, con la curiosidad carcomiéndole el alma.

-No puedo amar a nadie más… ella lo es todo para mí.

Sintió un golpe en el estomago, era posible acaso, sufrir tanto. Ginny se mordió los labios, era demasiado deprimente que esto sucediera. Sabía que era difícil dejar de amar a alguien, pero no era imposible. Ella sonrió levemente y le tomo las manos entre las suyas acariciándolas para tranquilizarlo. Con este movimiento, sintió como se calmaba al menos un poco el joven. 

Sin poder contenerse, el chico la abrazo con fuera hacia ella, aprisionándola en su pecho. Ginny se ruborizo al instante, habían sido demasiadas emociones por una noche.

-Gracias Ginny…- dijo este susurrándole en el oído.

Ginny pudo sentir que su pulso aumentaba, con ambos ojos como platos y muy cerca de él. Tomando la oportunidad se aparto de él, con sus manos comenzó a recorrer su rostro, la frente, la nariz. La piel del chico era tersa, suave. Con estos movimientos arrancaba suspiros al chico, claro que esto no interrumpía lo que Ginny hacia. 

Ginny seria se acerco a su cuello y aspirar profundamente la esencia de él, era fresca, clara y suave. Esta se mordió los labios y se aparto de su cuello, el chico tenía una mirada suplicante, era una verdadera lastima que no pudiera complacerlo.

Solo había una forma de comprobarlo, así que olvidando el momento en el que se encontraba tomo su rostro suavemente y lo atrajo hacia ella. 

El beso fue en un principio forzado, el joven no cabía en la sorpresa aun, pero al momento que sus labios tocaron los de él, Ginny supo por el amargo sabor de boca, él no era.

Apenada se dio la vuelta, él no reaccionaba aún, le costaba trabajo. Ginny sintió deseos de que la Tierra se abriera y la devorara en el instante, su mente no dejaba de repetir "estúpida".

-Disculpa.- atino a decir ella sin dejar de darle la espalda.

No hubo respuesta, esta respiro entrecortadamente. Tomando valor se dio la vuelta y le miro fijamente a los ojos, estaba muy avergonzada. No sabía con que rostro se iba a encontrar, pero tenía que verlo. Su sorpresa fue encontrar al chico sereno y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entiendo porque lo hiciste.

Sorprendida de lo que había dicho, hubiese esperado cualquier respuesta, pero jamás esa que le había dado. Como podía entender, lo había usado para descubrir un misterio personal.

-Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy yo.

Ginny no cabía en la sorpresa ahora, esto era demasiado. Acaso él sabía que lo había utilizado, para averiguar la identidad de una persona que le había robado un tierno beso.

-Aunque debo admitir que esa no era la mejor forma de averiguarlo.

Entre confusión y vergüenza bajo la mirada la chica, esto era demasiado, simplemente demasiado, su cuerpo no podía más. 

-Tú sabias todo esto desde un principio.- reclamo con un dejo de enojo en su voz.

El chico afirmo con su cabeza, sin dejarle de mirar, no había borrado de su rostro la sonrisa calida. Eso dificultaba el hecho de poder enojarse con él.

No sabía como sentirse, quizás podría estar molesta con él de por vida, por ocultarle todo eso a ella, o por ser parte de un plan para confundirle y complicarle la existencia.

-Entonces tú sabes quien es el que me regalo esto.- dijo tomando con su mano derecha el pendiente que colgaba elegantemente sobre su pecho, el cual ahora estaba lleno de un rojo carmín profundo. 

Como respuesta solo obtuvo otro cabeceo en forma afirmativa. Varios pensamientos se atropellaron en la mente de esta, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que decir, necesitaba saber quien había hecho todo eso por ella, la había cegado por un instante, le otorgo un pendiente que no se podía quitar, la carta misteriosa, quien era.

Pero las palabras no surgían de sus labios, todas esas preguntas hicieron que Ginny dijera palabras incoherentes para los oídos de los demás.

El chico soltó una risita al intento patético de la chica de tratar de explicarse. Esa chica sí que era muy divertida. Había recibido una recompensa mayor a la que esperaba se había hecho amigo de una jovencita muy simpática, la empezaba a querer como a su hermana menor. Era una lastima que su hermano mayor no supiera apreciar lo que tenía.

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas que quisieras que yo te contestara, pero yo no soy el indicado para darte esas respuestas.

Ginny abrió la boca para protestar pero inmediatamente fue sellada por una mano del chico. Este negó con la cabeza de forma amble, aparto la mano cuando vio que la joven cedía y sonriendo nuevamente, la tomo de la barbilla.

-No comas ansias, mañana es noche buena, espero que lo goces, te lo mereces.- dijo soltándola del mentón, sacando una nota de su bolsillo de la túnica, para entregársela en la mano derecha para después darle la espalda y marchándose en dirección a la puerta. 

Ginny estaba helada con la mano derecha sujetando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el sobre amarillento, contemplando como se marchaba su joven alumno por el marco de la puerta, pero antes de perderse en la oscuridad, él se dio un giro y le miro nuevamente.

-Tu para mí siempre serás una persona muy importante Ginny.- menciono antes de entregarse al a oscuridad.

La joven que aun permanecía en la misma posición en que la había dejado el joven, miro al tiempo pasar. El collar que traía en su pecho, relució por un instante y cambio a un color gris. Si estaba confundida antes, ahora lo estaba peor. No hacia poco había revelado uno de sus secretos más preciosos a una persona que apenas había conocido, esta también le revelo algo muy importante. Estaba enamorado de la novia de su hermano mayor. 

Ginny sintió que desfallecía y se acerco al piano, dejándose caer sobre el banquillo negro.

Se recostó sobre el piano esperando que su cerebro procesara y digiriera todo lo que había acontecido. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido, todo había sido tan rápido, se sentía culpable por haberlo besado. Pero él le había dicho que no había problema en cuanto a eso. Aún así no podía borrar el sabor amargo que sus labios tenían, la culpabilidad le carcomía el alma. 

Ahora él pensaría que era una cualquiera, pero después recordó lo que había hecho y dicho, el no estaba enfadado, tampoco dijo nada en reproche, simplemente no acepto el beso. Además le había comentado la razón de porque ella lo había hecho y había atinado al verdadero propósito de la joven pelirroja.

Lo había besado para saber si realmente era él quien la había cegado por un instante, pero no era así.

Tratando de inyectar aire a sus pulmones abatidos decidió tranquilizarse y pensar con más calma la situación que tenía en manos. Una parte de su cerebro se negaba a aceptar todo lo ocurrido, otra le decía que se relajara, después de todo la noche siguiente recibiría respuestas y sino bien podía hostigar a su alumno hasta que le dijera la verdad.

Sin prestar atención a lo que hacía se levanto del banquillo y camino con paso pesado hasta la torre de Gryffindor, varios cuadros la habían saludado, pero ella que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, solo pudo atinar a decir la contraseña y entre por el hueco que había dejado la dama gorda que dormitaba instantes antes. 

Subió la escalera de caracol, jalo la perilla de la puerta que conducía hasta su dormitorio, se desvistió con demasiada pesadez, la carta entonces callo al suelo, a medio vestirse la tomo entre sus manos. La había olvidado por completo, se acomodo lo que le restaba de la pijama, se lavo los dientes a prisa y acomodándose en la cama rasgo el sobre para sacar su contenido.

Era una simple tarjeta de igual tamaño que la que había recibido anteriormente, con la misma caligrafía refinada de siempre. No decía mucho pero aún así lo leyó. 

"¿Se necesita un nombre para saber quien eres?"

Otra vez sus acertijos,  Ginny frunció en el cejo, que quería ahora. Le dio varias vueltas a la tarjeta, nuevamente solo eso tenía escrito.

La guardo en el sobre que estaba ahora un poco maltrecho, lo guardo debajo de su almohada, se acomodo dispuesta para dormir.

Ya eran más de las 2, estaba muy agotada tanto física como mentalmente, se abrigo con el resto de las cobijas, el sueño no se hizo esperar e inmediatamente toco las puertas de la joven, sus ojos se cerraron.

Mañana sería noche buena y con una leve esperanza de resolver sus dudas se dejo envolver en los brazos del placer llamado por muchos el sueño.

**Notas de autora:** Pues bien aquí estoy festejando mis 100 reviews en una historia no puedo creerlo ˆoˆ estoy super mega contenta, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, por los reviews que han dejado, gracias muchisimas gracias.

La verdad estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo, me tomo tiempo pero bueno aquí esta y espero que por fin les haya quitado la licuadora que les puse, sino es así uy perdon por no poner más detalles.

En los siguientes capitulos pues ya resolvere muchas dudas, si tienen alguna duda pongala en un review y yo se las aclarare para no parme detalles del fic oka.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews.

"Si.. si buena onda, buena onda" *se pone a bailar* sorry  ˆˆ' he visto demasiado Teen Titans, aahhhh es que chico bestia me encanta =P.

Pues bien hasta la proxima chaito!!!

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Luciana:**

Ey what's up?, si ya lo se pobre Ginny pero desde un principio así lo había pensado. Si ya se pero te dire una cosa Blaise me agrada bastante, jeje pero bueno.

Sorry por contestarte agresiva es que bueno eso de ser sutil no se me da mucho sorry =S

No te dije nunca tonta, pero si lo entendiste te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, no intente nunca ofenderte. Sorry T_T

Pues bien espero que este capi te guste.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Thanks por el review.

**Impossibles**

Tranquis, tantas groserias no va a ayudar en nada y no va a cambiarlo vale?.

Me alegra leer que te ha gustado el fic, el salvador se revelara en capitulos futuros, así es adivinaste hasta el siguiente capi jojojojo ò_ó jejejejeje ˆo ˆ, tu también cuidate y suerte en todo.

Cuidate chaito

**Lucia3**

Me gustaría conocer algun día Alemania, espero que no pases percances por el clima, y que es caro no me queda la menor duda, si pero la vista la compensa no?, bueno no es que el aleman sea facil sino que me gusta mucho, por una extraña razon. El alumno pues ya en este capitulo deje claro quien no es. Bueno es creo =P, si son misteriosos es que porque me gustan que así sean, son geniales no?.

No sabía que las uñas podían odiar =S, pero bueno ya me odian 10 uñas mira que bien -.- pero bueno espero que pronto dejen de odiarme oka. 

Cuidate y abrigate jejeje.

**Paulina Gryffindor**

Que porque cambio Blaise, sencillo querida, nunca cambio, simplemente buscaba lo que quería y cuando uno se establece objetivos no los suelta. Y si, si van a saber quien es el alumno, solo que no coman ansias chamacos. Sale?

Pues bien te dedico este capitulo y ojala lo hayas gozado.

Ciao!

**Sara Meliss**

No importa cuando o cuantos reviews hayas mandado, vale?. Es todo un placer escuchar que les agrade tanto el fic, la verdad no es para tanto, me esmero en darles algo bueno, espero que lo disfruten. 

Jejeje yo también veo Sakura, es groovy no?, y que haces con uno cerca te puedes lastimar -.-, oye y porque me quieres pegar que te hice T_T.

Ay que bueno, oye con eso no se bromea ¬¬, jejeje tu crees que deberia cambiarle, yo la verdad creo que no. Y si no te preocupes las aclarare pronto no comas ansias, y tampoco es saludable que te comas las uñas, ya se lo dije a Lucia 3, que eso no es bueno. 

Perdona mi super demora es que tengo examenes pero de todos modos aquí esta el capi sale?

Te cuidas chica porrista y por favor no me amenaces con ese bastón T_T

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Jeru**

Me alegra que estas bien Jeru, si ya se Blaise, pero no me haran cambiar de opinión desde un comienzo yo quería meterlo y lo meti e hizo lo que queria que hiciera así que ya esta jejejeje =P sencillo no?.

Draco la verdad no se porque me preguntas eso, jejeje me vas a odiar cuando te enteres jojojojo. Ya continue el fic y ya suficiente de respuestas pero tranquila ya voy mejorando (creo) iuuuuu.

Nos vemos mija te cuidas ciao!!!

ATTE: Lira W.M


	17. Capítulo 17

Claro de Luna

_Por Lira W.M_

El sol entro con gran agilidad por las ventanas y a pesar de que en una cama todavía alguien seguía dormitando con las cortinas cerradas. El astro travieso se deslizo por los pliegues descuidados de las telas colgantes.

Ginny sintió un calor en sus pies, era obvio que ya había amanecido y que el sol le brindaba su calor matutino. Sin abrir sus ojos se sentó en su cama, se tallo ambos ojos con sus manos blancas, profirió un gran bostezo que no tenía nada que envidiar a la mascota de la casa Gryffindor. Para luego dejarse caer en la cama y así estirarse con gran comodidad.

Al concluir con su despertar corrió las cortinas y se dirigió al baño de chicas, era una fortuna que nadie de su casa se hubiese quedado en Navidad. Solo ella había firmado en la lista para pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. 

Hizo un cuenco con sus manos y dejo que el agua helada calara su cara y así despertarla completamente, tomo su cepillo y con pereza se lavo los dientes.

Ya al terminar su aseo matutino se dirigió a su armario y de ahí saco unos vaqueros desteñidos por el uso y una playera de manga larga negra con escote abrochado con cintas. Se calzo unos tenis y se arreglo el cabello en una larga coleta de caballo, se alacio lo más que podía su cabello, se miro al espejo busco unos aretes negros de lagrima. Se dio los últimos toques y antes de salir tomo el pendiente que colgaba delicadamente en su cuello. No tenía color en ese instante, Ginny se extraño pero no dejo que eso la perturbara y decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

Con una sonrisa bajo a la sala común, ahí estaban su hermano mayor, su novia y Harry. Los tres la saludaron con amabilidad y esta se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Ginny, buenos días.- saludó Hermione mientras se arreglaba los pliegues de su falda a cuadros y su blusa blanca.

-Ey Ginn.- dijo Ron sin mirarla porque veía muy atento los movimientos de Hermione a partes muy comprometedoras.

-Días Ginny.- sonrió Harry mientras la miraba de los pies a la cabeza.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y no pudo ocultar su alegría, ella no acostumbraba a salir de la habitación sin su túnica de Hogwarts, pero ese día quiso hacer una excepción. Le había resultado bien por el momento.

-Buenos días a todos.- exclamó mientras tomaba asiento frente  a ellos en un sillón para uno.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que todos voltearan al lugar de donde provenían, venía bajando de las escaleras en forma de caracol. Ginny sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, su cabello rubio a lo lejos lo delataba.

-Hola Colin, ¿Qué cuentas?.

Este se acerco sonriente mientras extendía la mano y ambos hicieron su saludo personal. Después se dirigió a los otros y los saludo de mano a Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que Ron no vio con buen ojo. Claro después de Hermione le diera una caricia el coraje se le paso. Colin tomo asiento cerca de donde estaban ellos y sin dejar de sonreír los miro con mirada suplicante. 

-Y… ¿Qué cuentan?.- preguntó mientras jugaba con sus manos y esperaba las respuestas con ansia de estos. 

-No mucho, lo usual.- respondió Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el hombro izquierdo de Ron.

Ron y Harry se encogieron de hombros dando la misma respuesta, ante esta reacción Colin la miro a ella esperando respuestas. Aunque habían sucedido muchas cosas últimamente en su vida nocturna no pensaba relatarlas enfrente de un público donde los espectadores eran su hermano mayor, que era más celoso de lo que debería y Harry que involucraba en asuntos muy dolorosos. 

-Pues… igual creo que nada.

Colin la miro extrañado, Ginny ante esto se sintió algo incomoda puesto que con esa mirada Colin le decía que sabía más de la cuenta. Ginny abandono la comodidad del sillón de terciopelo rojo y excusándose de que no había desayunado aún se dirigió al comedor.

Al llegar pudo respirar el aire Navideño, esa misma noche sería noche buena. Con una rápida mirada buscaba a sus amigas y estas no le fallaron, las 3 estaban sentadas en la mesa de Ravenclaw, claro por mayoría ya que Ale e Isabel pertenecían a esa casa y a Sarah no le quedaba más remedio que hacer un poco de democracia. 

Se encamino hasta ellas y se sentó frente a Ale y a su derecha estaba Sarah. Las tres la saludaron y le preguntaron como había dormido. Lo usual ya no eran preguntas más bien cortesía. 

Ginny tomo un plato de pancakes que tenía enfrente, sirvió miel de maple y cajeta en estos, se sirvió un vaso de leche y de jugo de naranja. Mientras comían hablaban de diversidades, nada importante, todo muy trivial.

-Hola chicas, buenos días puedo sentarme con ustedes.

Las cuatro voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz, era un chico de cabello castaño un poco largo que llegaba hasta su barbilla, de piel blanca y con una sonrisa muy amable.

Sarah lo miro de reojo, pero dando su aprobación se concentro nuevamente en lo que eran su desayuno.

-Hola Terry, claro siéntate.- sonrió Isabel mientras daba otro mordisco a su pancake. 

-Gracias damas.

Isabel y Ale intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron un poco tontas. Sarah solo suspiro en forma de desaprobación y continúo con su porción. El joven tomo asiento a lado de Ginny que esta le sonrió de manera afectuosa.

-Hola estudiante.- le dijo en voz baja para que solo el escuchara.

-Graduado por favor.- le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Terry tomo el plato de pancakes que tenía más cerca y cubriéndolos de mermelada de fresa se dispuso a comerlos.

La plática no se hizo esperar y los 5 comenzaron a charlas, Terry les contaba de las clases que llevaba en 6 curso y que probablemente les encantaría a las chicas. El les contó de lo fascinante que se podía poner la clase de Pociones conforme ibas avanzando de nivel y decía que Severus Snape era un genio, exceptuando su favoritismo con Slytherin, era una gran persona. Ale afirmo que era una buena materia pero no era su favorita, así que no concordaba, Isabel estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con él, porque Severus aparte de ser feo era demasiado favoritista con los Slytherin, por supuesto que nadie estaba tan de acuerdo con Terry que Sarah, ya que ella adoraba la clase de pociones y admiraba mucho a Snape.

-Pues claro, tu eres de Slytherin a ti no te hace nada, además siempre es "diez puntos para la señorita Darling" "Bien hecho señorita Darling" "Excelente trabajo señorita Darling".- imitaba con gran calidad Isabel.

-Cállate.- reprocho Sarah mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Aun no se sabe si fue de ira o de vergüenza. 

Terry las miro y sonrió mientras se deleitaba con una pelea verbal entre Isabel y Sarah, la primera seguía actuando de manera soberbia al profesor Snape y su comportamiento con Sarah. Ginny sabía que ambas compartían clases en pociones en este curso, a ella ya le había tocado compartir clase con Sarah el curso pasado así que no estaba muy fuera de la realidad lo que decía Isabel, después de Malfoy quizás su favorita era Sarah. 

Ese desayuno lo había encontrado divertido, después de que la riña terminara empezaron a discutir de lo que les gustaría estudiar después de terminar los años de Hogwarts, Ale había afirmado que quisiera estudiar más a profundo lo que es Runas Antiguas y descifrar en Egipto los misterios de sus habitantes. 

-No querrás ir solo para ver al hermano de Ginn ¿verdad?.- dijo sorna Isabel dedicándole una sonrisa picara a Ale, la cual se le tiñeron sus mejillas de bermellón.

Luego Isabel afirmo que quisiera estudiar lo que es la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y dedicarse a la enseñanza y practica de esta y si pudiera encontrar la cura para varios males de las criaturas oscuras. 

Sarah afirmo que quería especializarse en pociones, lo cual volvió a la riña pasada, pero esta vez un poco más amena. Ginny les confeso que por el momento no encontraba algo que le gustara mucho, quizás la idea de ser auror sería fascinante, pero no sabía con precisión que era lo que deseaba. Cuando llego el turno de Terry fueron interrumpidos por una nueva presencia.

-Boot hay junta de prefectos. 

Terry miro un poco apenado a las chicas y se levanto de su asiento. 

-Disculpen damas.- se excuso mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche del vaso de Ginny, lo hizo tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta de que no era su vaso. Esto el otro joven lo vio con enojo. Nos vamos Malfoy.

El chico de cabello platinado no dijo nada y solo se encamino hacia la puerta principal.

Tardaron un poco las chicas en reaccionar ante lo que había sucedido, el silencio se había apoderado de ese lugar. 

-Vaya justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo.- dijo Isabel un poco triste mientras veía todavía a la puerta del comedor. 

-Ese Malfoy siempre interrumpe los mejores momentos.- musitó Ale mientras daba otro mordisco a su ultimo pancake. 

-Pero no me vas a negar que esta muy bien.- comentó Isabel mientras trataba de percibir la esencia que había dejado el chico.

-No, pero no porque esta como él quiere, significa que sea el dueño de todo aquello que toca.

-Pero mira mujer, que si el hombre no hablara sería perfecto no… ¿Tú que crees Sarah?.

-Yo creo que ya deberíamos de dejar de ser tan superficiales con los chicos, no lo son todo.- tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Vas que vuelas para el lugar de Snape no te parece, y tu Ginn desde cuando tan amiga de Terry Boot eh?, digo crees que no te vi charlando con él en voz baja, recuerda que secretearse es del diablo eh.

Ginny se atraganto y trato de pasarse el bocado con la leche, pero se le había olvidado que Terry se la había tomado toda así que con jugo de naranja tuvo que desahogarse. Esto causo que la sonrisa de Isabel se pronunciara más y que ahora era el centro de atención de las chicas.

-Pues bien… no estábamos charlando, el me pregunto algo y yo le conteste.- dijo sin mirarlas mientras partía el ultimo trozo de su desayuno.

-Ah sí… y se puede saber que te pregunto.

La pelirroja no tenía ganas de contarles toda la historia que había pasado con su alumno y ella desde el día que se encontraron así que prefirió inventarse otra cosa. Les comento que él le había preguntado acerca de unas notas de Encantamientos, ya que no gozaba de buena memoria y ella accedió. Isabel se sintió decepcionada ya que no había nada amoroso entre esos dos. 

-Por cierto note que estaba muy interesado en ti Sarah en cuando diste tu gran discurso sobre las mil y un ventajas de saber de pociones.

Sarah se ruborizo y la miro con enojo.

-Bueno que tu nunca estas feliz si no hay chisme por ahí.

Isabel lo medito un poco y con una sonrisa negó su cabeza despreocupadamente.

Las 4 terminaron su desayuno y salieron del comedor, en la puerta se encontraron con Colin que les propuso que jugaran una guerra de nieve, pero Ale y Sarah se negaron. La primera argumentando de que tenía cosas que investigar y la segunda simplemente no traía ganas. Isabel y Ginny aceptaron y salieron a los jardines de Hogwarts. 

Ya había varios afuera esperando entre ellos estaban los compañeros de Harry, Neville, Seamus y Dean, también estaban Lavender y Parvati que a pesar de todo se veían emocionadas. Eran ocho, 4 mujeres y 4 hombres. Decidieron que así se jugaría. 

Las chicas se presentaron para poder comunicarse bien durante el juego y así planear su estrategia. Estaba constaba de que hicieran un fuerte y la mayor cantidad de bolas de nieve, un ataque directo no era una buena opción.

Cuando iban a empezar a jugar llegaron más participantes que querían unirse a la guerra, varios de sexto y otros de 5. No fue hasta que llegaron al final Harry, Hermione y Ron que también planeaban jugar. Ginny se extraño de que Hermione quisiera jugar, pero no le tomo importancia. 

Estaban mezclados, inclusive de Slytherin habían decidido jugar. Ginny ya estaba harta de tanto esperar, tomo su varita y exclamó sonorus.

-¡¡¡AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN JUGAR GUERRA DE NIEVE BAJEN AL JARDÍN DE HOGWARTS TIENEN 5 MINUTOS PARA BAJAR, SINO NO PODRAN JUGAR!!!

-Ay… fíjate me has movido el tímpano dos metros a la derecha.- reprocho Isabel.

-Perdón.

Y con ese comentario varios más salieron del castillo, ya eran más de 15 los que pensaban participar. Colin tomo la palabra.

-Muy bien acérquense todos los que vayan a jugar. De acuerdo acomódense por grados.

Y así lo hicieron, 2 chicas de tercer grado estaban muy animadas por poder jugar con los mayores, otros 4 de cuarto comentaban entre ellos con quien les gustaría jugar, Ginny, Isabel y Colin eran los únicos de quinto que querían participar. Mientras que en mayoría de 6 todos los de Gryffindor, de Slytherin extrañamente iban a participar Malfoy y Blaise, musitando darle una paliza a Potter y de Ravenclaw participaba Terry. En total eran veinte. 

-Nos dividiremos por colores.- gritó Colin mientras buscaba en su túnica su varita y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer 20 listones de cuatro colores; naranja, verde limón, rojo y amarillo. Los coloco en una bolsa que también hizo aparecer y cada quien tenía que pasar y sacar una cinta. 

Varios se acercaron y tomaron su cinta, a Ginny le había tocado naranja, Colin amarilla, Isabel le toco roja y de Terry pudo ver que había sacado verde limón.

El equipo naranja estaba integrado por Ginny, Seamus, Hermione, un chico rubio de 4 curso que se llamaba Vladimir y una niña de 3 curso de cabello negro que respondía al nombre de Kat.

El equipo rojo estaba formado por Isabel, Dean, otra chica de 3 curso que era la gemela de Kat, pero a esta la llamaban Val, un joven de 4 llamado Sam y Malfoy.

Mientras que el Verde eran Terry, Parvati, Ron, una jovencita de 4 con aspecto lúgubre y su nombre era Moira y por ultimo a Blaise.

Finalmente el equipo amarillo consistía en Colin, Lavender, Harry, Neville y una niña bastante bajita para ser de 4 que se llamaba Wendy.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que tenían que cambiarle el color a su bufanda de la escuela, solo mientras el juego duraba, por el color del equipo que le había tocado. Así sería más fácil visualizarlos y poder jugar, también para evitar confusiones. 

Se destinaron los lideres, del naranja salió elegido Seamus, del rojo fue la hermana gemela Val, sobre el Verde había salido Parvati y por ultimo del amarillo Colin. 

Los lideres fueron a charlar sobre las reglas del juego mientras en los equipos transformaban sus bufandas en las del color asignado, mientras esperaban Ginny y Hermione se pusieron a charlar con el chico Vladimir y con la gemela Kat. Después de momento regreso Seamus con las reglas del juego. El objetivo era conseguir la bandera de los demás equipos sin perder la suya, si perdieras la tuya al instante serías descalificado. Estaba prohibido pasar del lago e internarse más de 10 pasos en el bosque prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid no contaba como refugio y si entraban al castillo automáticamente estaban descalificados. De ahí en más propusieron las estrategias. Ginny comento que sería buena idea buscar un lugar no muy lejano para hacer un fuerte, que dos estuviesen designados para elaborar las bolas de nieve y defender el fuerte. Hermione pregunto si era posible guardarse la bandera en la túnica, Seamus lo medito y menciono que no había regla para eso. Ella se ofreció a guardarla en su túnica por ser chica, pero Seamus se negó ya que Ron podría quitársela solo por ser su novio. Aunque Hermione se molesto acepto a final de cuentas y Ginny fue la asignada para guardar la bandera debajo de su túnica. Hermione, Vladimir y Kat guardarían el fuerte protegiendo la supuesta bandera mientras que Seamus y Ginny serían los atacantes encubiertos. 

-Al oído del silbato el juego inicia.

Todos los equipos estaban ya reunidos esperando que Colin diera el silbatazo. Segundos después el sonido peculiar del silbato de plata de Colin rompió el silencio y todos fueron a buscar sus lugares. 

Los 5 estaban construyendo su fuerte con gran habilidad, a pesar de que Vladimir y Kat eran muy menores eran hábiles construyendo fortalezas. Ginny guardo con discreción la bandera debajo de su túnica mientras ayudaba a terminar el fuerte. Al finalizar Vladimir y Kat elaboraban las bolas de nieve, tomando en cuenta que no fuesen muy grandes para que no costara levantarlas y alcanzaran gran distancia momento de ser lanzadas. Ya habían acumuludado una montaña cuando un chico del equipo rojo, el llamado Sam se acerco descaradamente y fue recibido por un bolazo en la cabeza haciendo que se retirara, una buena defensa. Pero no era el único equipo que la había pensado. El equipo Rojo también la había pensado ya que su fortaleza se encontraba poco frente de ellos, claro que la naranja tenía una ventaja a espaldas suya estaban los muros del castillo así que ataque sorpresivo por la espalda ya estaba anulado.

Hermione se atrevió a avanzar y pesco a Ron que era del equipo verde por la espalda y le dio tremendo golpe que este perdió el equilibrio que cayo al suelo. Después de reírse a quijada suelta Hermione volvió al fuerte. Seamus era bueno ya había golpeado dos veces a Harry, una a Dean y como tres a Neville. Pero como argumentaba Ginny, Neville no contaba. 

Ginny miró a lo lejos su perfecta oportunidad el fuerte del equipo rojo estaba descuidado así que con dos bolas de nieve, una en cada mano se fue hacia este con paso ligero. Al pasar tuvo que esquivar las bolas de nieve que le había mandado Parvati, lo cual le costo caro ya que Ginny le lanzo las dos bolas que ya traía y dio en fuga. Ginny elaboro otras dos bolas de nieve y se acerco al fuerte, la bandera estaba ahí ondulándose con el aire, era muy sospechoso que nadie la estuviese vigilando, quizás era una trampa. Busco en todos lados. Isabel estaba luchando contra Seamus a unos cuantos metros de ella, Val la niña de 3 grado estaba lanzando bolas a Terry, que este yacía en el suelo por la tremenda cantidad de nieve que había recibido, parecía feliz ya que pedía misericordia entre carcajadas. Dean lanzaba bolas de nieve sin parar a un semifuerte que habían construido los del equipo amarillo, en especial contra Colin, pero no había señal del chico Sam ni de Malfoy. Seguramente la esperaban por ahí. No les daría el gusto para que la atraparan. Así que prefirió internarse en el bosque no más de 10 pasos como había sido planeado y detrás de un árbol vio a Sam. Ginny sonrió ante su astucia y le lanzo una bola de nieve, este salio huyendo ya que estaba desprevenido. Ginny pensó que ya era momento de conseguir la bandera, pero seguramente el chico había avisado a Isabel y Val acerca de la cercanía que tenía Ginny a su bandera, así que prefirió treparse a un árbol y ver que la situación se calmara para bajar por la bandera. 

Las peleas continuaron en un lugar estaban peleando Blaise y Harry, ambos tomándoselo muy enserio para ser un simple juego. Luego llego Wendy al auxilio de Harry y entre los dos hicieron que Blaise emprendiera la retirada.

-Ja te lo mereces.- musitó en voz baja Ginny mientras veía como Blaise se acercaba a su equipo a pedir refuerzos. 

Parvati y Lavender se lanzaban bolas de nieve entre risas gritando quien era la mejor y en otro lado Ron le lanzo una bola de nieve a Hermione, la cual se dejo caer en una excelente pantomima, Ron asustado se acerco a ver que le sucedía esta lo recibió con una bola de nieve en el rostro. Ginny sonrió ante tal demostración de afecto y miro preocupada donde estaba Terry por si había notado ese suceso. Por fortuna ahora se encontraba peleando contra Isabel, ambos estaban muertos de la risa, sobre todo ella. Al parecer derrotar a Terry no era tan difícil. 

Miró al fuerte del equipo rojo, la bandera había sido movida por Sam, pero ahora estaba enterrada en la nieve, Ginny espero a que él terminara y ahora si bajara por ella. No fue mucho la espera y bajo por esta, le quito la nieve y se interno en el bosque con la bandera. Ginny no cabía en el gozo, había conseguido la bandera roja y ahora iba por la verde, se fijo y vio que el equipo verde había conseguido la amarilla, los verdes gritaban que habían vencido y los amarillos salieron con las manos en alto como si fuesen criminales recién capturados. Ginny se alegro del juego, cuando se enterara Seamus que había conseguido la bandera roja y que guardaba muy bien la naranja en sus ropas. Ginny comenzó a bordear el bosque, tratando de no ser muy visible, y así poder llegar con su equipo. Pero pensó que era mejor apañarse la verde y amarilla de una buena vez y así el naranja sería el ganador. Así que se volvió a internar en el bosque. 

Ginny sintió que alguien la observaba y con una mano en el bolsillo empuñando la varita observo a todos lados. 

-De nuevo en mi árbol Weasley.

Ginny miró hacia arriba, ahí estaba Malfoy sonriendo muy a su forma con una bola de nieve en su mano derecha, mientras la aventaba al aire y la cachaba de una manera muy traviesa, Ginny sabía que esa bola sería destinada hacia ella, pero mejor esperar a que se le derritiera la bola de nieve en su mano por tanto jugar con ella.

-Si supongo.- dijo sin prestar atención mientras se sentaba en la base del tronco y con disimulo creaba una bola de nieve especialmente grande.

-Que tu madre no te ha enseñado a respetar las cosas de las demás personas.

-Sí… tú lo has dicho, de las demás personas. Yo no veo que tú seas una persona. 

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga pero no le importaba ahora tenía planes de desquitarse de una buena vez con el chico engreído. 

Ginny espero un comentario venenoso de parte de este, no hubo nada. Asombrada levanto la vista y ahí estaba él mirándola de lleno con la misma sonrisa que al juicio de ella era hipócrita. 

-No me piensas contestar.- se le escapó, al instante Ginny se pateó mentalmente por eso.

Malfoy de un salto bajo hasta donde estaba ella, quedando cerca de esta y mirándola con malicia.

-¿Por qué habría de gastar mi preciada saliva en alguien como tú?.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y lo miro desafiante.

-Porque eso es para lo único que sirves.

Malfoy amplio su sonrisa y se acerco a ella, ella quedo de espaldas al árbol mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba la bola de nieve, haciéndola más compacta.

-Te puedo asegurar Weasley… que sirvo para muchas otras cosas.- coloco sus manos en el tronco para evitar el escape de la pelirroja mientras su rostro se acercaba a ella.

Las piernas de Ginny comenzaron a sentir más peso del habitual y sentía que caía. Paso saliva con dificultad y trato de mantener semblante sereno. 

-Es una verdadera lastima que aquí en la escuela no las demuestres.

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso Weasley?.

-Sencillo, en notas no eres el mejor. Hermione te supera por mucho, en cuanto al quidditch deberías utilizar tu escoba para barrer o donarla a alguien que si la sabría utilizar.

-Las notas y los equipos deportivos no lo son todo… no me conoces niña.- dijo con un cierto dejo de enfado.

-Tú tampoco a mí y deja de decirme niña. Que no por ser un año mayor que yo significa que seas más maduro.

Malfoy describió más su sonrisa y acerco sus labios a la oreja derecha de Ginny. Esta soltó un suspiro muy pesado al sentir su cercanía.

-Estoy lo suficientemente experimentado como para saber lo que buscas Virginia.- susurró mientras rozaba con sus labios el lóbulo derecho de Ginny.

Ginny pudo escuchar como su corazón palpitaba, sentía un gran deseo y él lo sabía. Las piernas de Ginny no aguantaban más el peso de esta y de un momento se iba a derrumbar. Ginny sintió como él aspiraba su fragancia, lo hacia de una manera como si quisiera absorber más que un simple olor. Ginny volvió a suspirar, se culpaba por tener hormonas evolucionadas que no la dejaban pensar claramente en esos momentos. 

La mano derecha dejo de aprisionarla y la coloco sobre su vientre, Ginny sintió la delicadeza de sus movimientos descender más despacio. Un deseo de lujuria le invadió su cuerpo, la mente gritaba no, mientras que su cuerpo anhelaba mayores caricias. En ese momento prefirió no hacer caso a su mente, ya cuando la mano de este había llegado al borde de la cadera introdujo su mano por la túnica. Ginny no pudo contenerse y más de un suspiro soltó. Malfoy sonrió nuevamente y se acerco a su oído nuevamente. Le musito algo que Ginny no comprendió, lo dijo tan despacio, haciendo sonar mas su lengua cuando hacia fricción con su boca, dándole a sus palabras un sentido húmedo. Lo cual incremento la llama de deseo de Ginny.

-Virginia…

Ginny solo atino a decir un sí muy cortado cerrando ambos ojos, Malfoy aspiro más su fragancia.  Y con sumo cuidado comenzó a desprender los botones de la túnica de Ginny.

-Gracias….- dijo con deseo.

Ginny se estremeció en la forma que se lo había dicho, pero la palabra no concordaba. Gracias… ¿Por qué? Acaso sería por el momento o que, sus neuronas poco a poco se iban conectando. Ginny abrió pesadamente sus parpados, frente a su rostro se encontraba el pálido de Malfoy con una mirada serena y un rostro inocente. Este levanto su mano derecha, de esta colgaba algo que Ginny se alarmo en un instante. Era la bandera naranja.

-Buen escondite Virginia, debo decir que fue un placer quitarte la bandera. 

Las piernas de Ginny se pusieron en marcha y por fin pudieron soportar el peso de Ginny. El cerebro daba a todo lo que podía, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, con una mirada dulce y un rostro inocente con una sonrisa sincera pero con la bandera naranja en su mano derecha reluciente.

-Y creo que esto nos pertenece.- extendiendo la mano izquierda para tomar la bandera roja. Gracias fue un placer "trabajar" contigo. 

El chico le guiño un ojo y se fue con paso lento. 

-Eh Malfoy!

El joven de cabello platino se detuvo en seco y cuando iba a girar la cabeza recibió no una sino 10 bolas de nieve en la cabeza. Lo cual lo derrumbo al suelo, Ginny escondió la varita en su túnica, claro no iba a poder lanzarlas todas al mismo tiempo pero no tenía nada de malo utilizar la magia de vez en cuando, además no la expulsarían por eso. 

Ginny se acomodo la túnica y se acerco al cuerpo tirado del Slytherin, tomo ambas banderas y sonrió.

-El que ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Ginny se encamino hacia donde estaba su equipo que estaba ya un poco mayugado por el frío y los golpes de nieve pero seguían con sus ánimos. La mente de Ginny estaba trabajando nuevamente y se hizo dos notas mentales 1.- No dejarse llevar por las hormonas de adolescentes y 2.- No volver a acercarse al maldito árbol del Malfoy. 

**Notas de autora:** Perdonen el retrazo, es que tuve que hacer varios proyectos como una simulación de las Naciones Unidas y no pude continuar la historia pero ahora que ya estoy en vacaciones voy aprovechando jejeje. Pues bueno espero que les haya gustado y que por fin sepan quien es el alumno digo por eso lo puse, digo no falta mucho creo que unos dos o tres capítulos mas o menos quien sabe depende como ande de inspirada jojojo. Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a mis amigos que nunca me han abandonado jejeje y a todos ustedes lectores, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. 

Se cuidan lo que sea que tenga que cuidarse y chaito

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Peace & Love!!!

**Anahi******

Me alegra leer que te gusta mi historia, se hace lo que se puede no?. Pues bueno se que no son muchas palabras pero espero que te complazcan, verdad que lo mas simple es lo mas lindo!. No te preocupes yo tampoco se tocar el piano jojojo =P. Algun dia aprenderemos a tocar te lo puedo asegurar y no te preocupes aqui tienes la continuación ojala y te guste. 

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Descanza en las vacas.

**Abin******

Ey Abin, que tal, no te preocupes a todos nos pasa que nos quedamos sin internet. Me alegra que el grado al que va el fic te sea grato. Que gusto que si entendiste varias cosas, jejeje espero que este capi te deje cosas mas en claro.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Grax por el review

**Tefi******

Ey tefi que haciendo, no sabes como me alegra que te guste la historia, si ya se que es un poco a la licuadora pero bueno es que asi es mi estilo ya veras que te deja luego cosas más en claro. Gracias por leer mis historias y por el review thanks.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Peace & Love!!!

**Impossibles******

Pss no por obvias rezones, digo el cuate ta ligado con Hermione jejejeje. Oka que bueno que ya no me la vas a mentar  ˆˆ y bueno te dedico el caitulo también a ti.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Grax por el review

**Tsubasa******

Hello! Que hay, el alumno pues en este capitulo ya lo dije. Espero que no te defraude la situación va?. Te cuidas

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Grax por el review

**eRgA******

Pues no más lios ya la historia esta a punto de concluir no te preocupes oka, no tardara mucho y pues el alumno ya deje en claro quien es sino cachaste te lo mando a vuelta de correo. Pues bien ya le segui y espero que te guste esta continuación. Chaito

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Arigato por el review.

**Jeru******

Hola mujer por onde andabas, pues yo estoy bien. No no es el hermano menor de Draco, ni su hermano gemelo malvado ni nada por el estilo!!!. Y si ya hay D/G no mas que no se dan cuenta aun jejejeje =P psss esta jejejeje. No te preocupes virus en mi casa hay suficientes para una eternidad asi que no hace falta que me mandes mas, además aquí ta el otro capi ya no te enojes chhhsss…

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Y mis pantunflas de Daffy?

**Mariana**

Que bueno que te haya gustado, pues amigo no sabria decirte pero te puedo decir que conocido si jejejeje. Andas cerca de la realidad que lista eres eh! Te felicito eres la que mas le ha dado al clavo. 

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Gracias por el review

**Sara Meliss:**

Que te respondo que te respondo, por donde comenzar, ah ya se

1.- Que guay que te haya gustado =P

2.- Oye asi es mi estilo no me regañes por eso u_u.

3.- Disculpa es que bueno no se me ocurrio otra palabra en el momento lo siento, bueno gritar y brincar como histerica entra en los terminos de chica porrista pero bueno esta bien no todas son iguales, pero bueno esta bien "animadora" asi esta mejor?.

4.- Has probado ya el veneno? Digo como sigues viva? O_O, y que le haces a tus pobre uñas, QUE HACES!!! Que chido que ya no te las comes eso ta bien.

Bueno tu tambien cuidate Sara Meliss y pues aunque trate de actualizar pronto no pude sorry U_u.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Te agradezco de antemano el review (chale que fue eso!!!)


	18. Capítulo 18

**Claro de Luna**

Por Lira W.M

Varias risas estallaron en el vestíbulo del castillo de Hogwarts. Las puertas dejaban el paso a una gran cantidad de chicos que aun tenían residuos de nieve entre los pliegues de sus túnicas, las mejillas rojas pero una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros. Comentaban entre ellos lo divertido que se la habían pasado. Varias chicas se frotaban las mejillas con sus manos heladas para conseguir algo de calor. Ron abrazo muy estrechamente a Hermione y esta le correspondió el abrazo para brindarse calor mutuo. Ginny miro enternecida por el momento que estaba ocurriendo, pero como si fuese un reflejo busco entre la multitud a Terry. Este para sorpresa de ella estaba platicando muy amenamente con Isabel, la cual estaba sonrosada. Ginny no sabía a ciencia cierta si por el frío de las afueras de Hogwarts o por lo que sea que le comentaba Terry. El hecho estaba que ambos estaban muy juntos y este le decía cosas inaudibles para los demás pero muy claras para Isabel. Ginny sonrió ampliamente y los dejo platicar, busco con la mirada a Colin, pero este estaba muy ocupado platicando con Moira. Ginny se encogió de hombros y decidió retirarse a la sala común, tenía ganas de platicar con alguien pero al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados, tomo un gran suspiro y antes de tomar la dirección del camino sintió en su hombro. Ginny dio la vuelta y vio a Harry sonriente.

-No quieres venir por un chocolate caliente.- preguntó este mientras esperaba con ansias la respuesta de la pelirroja. 

Ginny dudo unos instantes pero al ver detrás de Harry le esperaban sus compañeros de curso incluidos Ron y Hermione, acepto con un movimiento de cabeza. Harry sonrió y se encaminaron todos a lo que parecía la torre de Gryffindor.

Dean, Seamus y Neville seguían comentando del juego que habían pasado, Seamus orgulloso de que su equipo ganara, ensanchaba continuamente su pecho con gran altivez mientras que Dean le decía que no era para tanto. Hermione y Ron iban tomados de la mano susurrándose a voz medio audible palabras que Ginny prefirió no escuchar y hasta adelante iban Parvati y Lavender comentando lo bien que se la habían pasado. 

Harry y Ginny iban caminando al final de todo el grupo, mirando las espaldas y nucas de estos sin comentar nada, solo prestando atención al camino. Al llegar al cuadro Parvati exclamo "Hipogrifo" al instante la dama gorda se aparto para permitirles el paso a los chicos que seguían con los ánimos de la batalla de nieve.

La sala común estaba ahora vacía, los chicos tomaron sus asientos lo más cercano al fuego posible y mirando las llamas lamer ligeramente el suelo y la pared esperaron a que sus manos se calentaran.

Ron y Hermione prefirieron la intimidad en el sofá más apartado, contemplando el cielo a través de una ventana con cristales de color rojo sangre. 

Neville que había estado charlando con sus compañeros de cuarto decidió subir a la habitación de los chicos para darse un duchazo de agua caliente, porque todos habían tomado ventaja de su torpeza y técnicamente lo sepultaron en nieve. Así que Parvati y Lavender se acercaron a los jóvenes, estos sin desaprovechar la oportunidad comenzaron el coqueteo. Ginny se sintió muy incomoda ante todo esto en la sala común, todos estaban con su pareja y ella no tenía ninguna, y así sentada en un sillón de solo para uno miraba el baile de las flamas, camuflajeandose en diversos tonos rojizos y naranjas.

Harry al parecer hacia lo mismo que ella mirando como la madera se consumía con el constante crepitar del fuego. 

Ginny no pudo más y se levanto del sillón dispuesta a salir de ese lugar que a su gusto se había puesto muy "meloso". Harry le pregunto a donde se dirigía y esta solo le dijo que iba a las cocinas por un chocolate caliente. Los demás solo la siguieron con la mirada y salio por el hueco de la dama gorda.

En realidad no iba por el chocolate, ya se había calentado lo suficiente momentos atrás como para pensar nuevamente en eso. Ginny sonrió ante si misma, le había agradado que su equipo ganara el concurso. No podría olvidar nunca las caras de todos los equipos cuando llego Ginny con las 4 banderas ondulándose con el helado viento. 

Después de caminar sin sentido se ubico en que parte del castillo estaba, rondaba cerca de las aulas de encantamientos. Ginny miro por las ventanas como los copos de nieve suavemente se posaban en los marcos de estas. Llena de emoción camino sin rumbo fijo por todo el castillo, saludando a los cuadros, sin hacer otra cosa más que deambular.

Se sintió por un momento libre, sin nada que hacer, nada a que temer y comenzó a correr como niña pequeña por todos los pasillos. Un comportamiento reprobable para una chica de 15 años. Pero no le importo, con los brazos extendidos corrió por todos los pasillos, en su trayecto varias personas la vieron y le preguntaron que hacía. Simplemente se limitó a decir "ser libre".

Con piruetas y en varias ocasiones con los ojos cerrados se paseaba en los pasillos, estaba contenta y llena de gozo. Ya había recorrido gran parte de todo el castillo con su nueva aptitud, la cual no dejaba de sacar miradas de reprobatorias y de desdén en aquel que la mirara. La única extraña reacción que tuvo fue del director Dumbledore el cual sonrió ampliamente y comento "si solo tuviera más tiempo la acompañaría señorita Weasley, pero la cena de Navidad me tiene ocupado".

Ginny dio con el vestíbulo en más de dos ocasiones y estuvo a punto de chocar contra Alejandra que traía una pila de libros en sus manos, esto obviamente le impedía el campo de visión a la chica de Ravenclaw, así que Ginny tuvo que frenar y disculparse, para seguir con su alegría.

Ginny tuvo que parar, ya que el aire se le estaba agotando, además el aire helado calaba su interior. Claro que se sentía viva, pero si no se detenía tendría que comprobarlo en la enfermería. Así que con paso lento se la paso deambulando entre los pasillos. Con su mano derecha comenzó a jugar con su pendiente, moviéndolo por toda la cadena mientras miraba despreocupadamente el alrededor. El ambiente Navideño ya estaba por todas partes, los villancicos se escuchaban en cada rincón. Supuso que la mayoría de los alumnos ya estarían en la sala común de sus respectivas salas. Quizás solamente esperando a que la hora de la comida diera su inicio, para después volver a esperar otro par de horas para la gran cena de Navidad.

Ese año parecía prometer un suculento banquete, solo esperaba que este año si le cumplieran su deseo de poner enjambres en los postres. Aunque un pay de limón, chocolate y menta no le vendría mal después de todo. 

La joven pelirroja mientras pensaba en los manjares, diviso a lo lejos a una chica un poco más alta que ella, se venía acercando y traía una sonrisa en los labios. Ginny suspiró un poco y decidió pasar de largo, pero al parecer la otra persona no quería que esto pasara así que se detuvo frente a ella.

-Hola Ginny.

Ginny parpadeo en sorpresa y le miro interrogante con semblante serio y con la ceja izquierda arqueándose. La chica noto esto pero no dejo de sonreír. 

-Hola Cho.- contestó de manera profesional y educada para luego apartarse.

-Puedo hablar contigo unos momentos.

Ginny se quedo helada en su lugar, no había dado más de dos pasos cuando escucho eso a sus espaldas dio la vuelta y le miro con los ojos serios pero no pudiendo ocultar la sorpresa. Aunque no comprendía que tramaba la chica, asintió con la cabeza. Cho sonriendo se recargo en la pared del pasillo y espero que Ginny hiciera lo mismo, no fue mucho pero Ginny seguía durativa al respecto de eso. Se cruzo de brazos y espero a que la chica se explicara.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud el viernes pasado.

Ginny parpadeo varias veces pero no dejaba de verla con seriedad.

-Se que Harry y tú son muy buenos amigos, no quería interrumpir como lo hice aquella noche.

Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella se estaba disculpando por algo que Ginny pensó que ella había considerado tan trivial, aparentemente no lo era. Ginny espero a que esta continuara pero Cho solo metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos de su túnica y saco dos pequeños objetos cubiertos por un envoltorio brillante. Cho la miro y le ofreció uno, Ginny lo aceptó, era un chocolate en forma de Catarina. La pelirroja lo abrió dudando y cuando vio la sonrisa amable de la chica oriental decidió comérselo.

Tenía miel de maple en su interior y el chocolate era suave. Ginny sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, era delicioso sin duda alguna.

Ginny con una mirada le agradeció el pequeño detalle y esta solo le dio otra sonrisa. Pero en unos segundos su sonrisa se desvaneció. Ginny pensó que algo había dicho o hecho mal, pero recordó que hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

-Harry me ha comentado que últimamente ya no le diriges la palabra como antes, acaso ¿es por mí?.

Nuevamente sintió el nudo en la garganta, le costaba admitirlo pero al parecer ella no era tan mala. Ginny se sintió culpable por la reacción infantil que había tenido con Harry. Si era más fácil enojarse con Harry y odiar a la chica que tenía a su lado, pero ella no tenía la culpa ni él tampoco, simplemente se habían enamorado. Además desde cuando ella era la dueña de Harry.

-Quisiera disculparme, no quería entrometerme en su amistad. Supongo que para ambos es muy importante. No quería que ese lazo fuese roto.- declaro mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, estos estaban un poco vidriosos.

Ginny sintió una patada en el estomago, se sentía tonta por haber juzgado antes de conocer. Quizás los sentimientos que Harry y ella compartían eran verdaderos. Se había comportado de una manera muy egoísta al tratar de retener a Harry solo para ella misma. 

-Yo debería ser la que se disculpara.- dijo Ginny reuniendo todas las fuerzas que poseía en ese momento. Me comporte de una manera muy infantil, es solo que…

-Tú amas a Harry ¿no es así?.

El tiempo se paro cuando la chica pronunció esas palabras. Ginny sintió una ráfaga de viento invadirle todo su cuerpo. En realidad lo amaba. Harry tenía algo que la hacía sentir diferente, las clásicas mariposas en el estomago, el hecho de que perdía la palabra, se sonrojara con cualquier gesto que este le dedicara, quizás significaba algo. Pero realmente lo amaba, o simplemente se había obsesionado con esa persona que ya no quería ni siquiera dejarla respirar en otros aires. Tal vez no lo amaba de verdad, y solo quería retenerlo en su memoria. Ya que para ella no había otro chico mejor, otro chico que se supiera su nombre, otro chico que la tratara como él la trataba.

La mente de Ginny comenzó a encajar los engranes a una velocidad increíble, quizás después de todo no lo amaba, simplemente se aferraba no dejarlo ir. Pero Harry no la quería como ella lo quería a él. Solo la veía como la hermana menor de Ron. Ginny negó con la cabeza, él la consideraba más que eso y que la otra persona que estaba ahora en ese momento, lo afirmara quería decir algo.

Ginny miró durativa en su interior, realmente sentía algo por él. Quería protegerlo, ayudarle, aconsejarle, decirle que estaba todo bien y que todo saldría como el quisiera. Pero esto también lo puede hacer una amiga, entonces lo quería como amiga o como amante. Ginny busco más respuestas en el fondo de su alma. 

_***FlashBack***_

-Harry...   
Ginny había rozado con sus labios con los de Harry. Este abrió los ojos de par en par, Ginny acorto toda la distancia posible y unió sus labios con los de él. No profundizaron el beso. Ginny no sabía que hacía, sin duda, era evidente que ella no había besado nunca. Pero había visto, leído y escuchado maravillas del primer beso.

Se supone que debería sentirse un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, que tu boca deseara con más ansias que el momento no se acabara pero no sentía nada de eso. Y aunque expreso todos sus sentimientos en ese simple gesto, no sentía que el dijera lo mismo. Sus labios no se movían, se habían quedado quietos y aunque ella lo deseara no dieron indicio de querer moverse. Ginny se separo, no sabía si ella era una excepción en esto del primer beso, pero sintió en un instante que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

Se sentó nuevamente y se abrazo fuertemente a sus rodillas, esperando que el dijera algo pero simplemente las palabras no dieron lugar. El silencio los abrazo y Ginny rogó al cielo que esa tortura cesara.

Quería correr pero no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para levantarse, respirando con dificultad mejor decidió mirar a la luna en un cuarto creciente magnifico. 

-Ginny…

Ginny sintió un leve mareo al escuchar esas palabras en el tono de voz que había empleado Harry. Simplemente no sabía que seguiría, pero no quería enterarse. Sintió que Harry tomaba su mano con la suya, la estrechaba y con la otra mano la abrazaba tiernamente y la reconfortaba en su pecho. Ginny sintió deseos de llorar, no sabía porque pero tenía ganas de derramar lagrimas en ese instante.

-Lo lamento…

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué lo lamentaba? Ella lo había besado, no él a ella. Había algo que no concordaba con la situación.

-Hice algo que no debí hacer…

Ginny sentía el corazón en el puño, que era lo que trataba de decir. Él no le había respondido el beso, si es que tenía que responderse. Pero entonces que era lo que llenaba de angustia la voz del joven.

La joven escucho un gran suspiro del chico, parecía que se le dificultaba decir lo que sea que quería decir. Ginny sintió como la mano de Harry se estremecía entre la suya. El mágico encanto de sostener la mano del chico se vio roto cuando este la aparto y dejo de abrazarla, para tomarla por las mejillas. El corazón de Ginny se aceleraba más de lo normal.

Harry la miraba con decisión pero con cierto dolor en sus ojos esmeralda que resplandecían con la luz de la luna tras sus gafas redondas. Ginny se sintió vulnerable y en cierta parte culpable.

-Ginny…- tomo aliento pero las palabras parecían negarse a salir. Por Merlín no sabes como te quiero.

La abrazó fuertemente a él, Ginny se negó a cerrar los ojos. No comprendía lo que sucedía en ese preciso instante, por eso no quería perderse de ningún detalle.

-Y por eso mismo… no quiero perderte.

Se separó de ella y le miro dulcemente, le sonrió y le beso la frente. Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió un poco la tierra, le extendió su mano y le ayudo a levantarse. Los dos bajaron en silencio sin dirigirse una sola palabra, ni una mirada. Entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor que ya estaba vacía. Ginny camino por inercia a las escaleras que la conducían a sus dormitorios, sin despegar la mirada en el horizonte abrió la puerta y se introdujo a las habitaciones de chicas, antes de cerrar la puerta miró que ahí estaba Harry sonriéndole y mirándole.

-Buenas noches, hermana.

 _***Fin del FlashBack***_

Ginny no comprendía hasta ese mismo instante, el vació la había cegado en ese entonces, pero por fin todo parecía tener sentido. Él la quería, no había duda de ello, pero no como una novia, la quería como si fuese su propia hermana. No era la hermana de Ron, sino era su hermana. No hermanita, no la consideraba inferior, era hermana a secas. La quería y no dudaba ahora de ello, no sabía si entristecerse por eso o alegrarse. Porque después de todo ya no solamente era una chiquilla a sus ojos, sino era alguien importante. Quizás más de lo que ella hubiese pensado. Miró vacilante a los ojos alargados de la chica que tenía enfrente, que sin duda esperaba con paciencia su respuesta.

-No… no lo amo.

No sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero algo estaba claro de sus labios sí y al parecer también de su ser. No eran mentiras, lo podía jurar. Si era evidente que lo quería pero no hasta después de tanto tiempo y de poner atención a cada palabra dicha se dio cuenta de eso. 

-Eres muy importante para él. No soportaría tu perdida, y le hecho de que aparentemente le odies lo lastima.

Ginny levanto la vista y le miro preocupada. No lo odiaba, no quería dar a entender eso, solo que su ilusión de tantos años había sido hecha añicos en una sola noche, no era algo que fácilmente alguien pudiese recuperar. Pero a pesar de todo no lo odiaba. Parecía extraño pero él si la quería y mucho, por lo que podía ver. Si al parecer también a ella le importaba mucho, solo que por demasiado tiempo había confundido las cosas.

La pelirroja tomo un gran suspiro y espero que sus pulmones fuesen llenos para poder pensar más claramente, después centro su atención en la chica. Ginny le sonrió y esta le devolvió el gesto.

Aún no sabría como explicar lo que sucedió después, Ginny sintió unas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, la chica que tenía enfrente le abrazo con ternura. Ginny comenzó a desahogarse, no sabía porque pero las lagrimas se negaban a ceder. Le devolvió el abrazo, simplemente no podía odiarlos a ninguno de los dos. 

Ginny se separó con un gesto de disculpa, se limpio el resto de las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo gracias con la mirada.

Cho negó con la cabeza se encamino en dirección opuesta a la que venía anteriormente. 

Ginny miró como ella desaparecía por los corredores en la oscuridad, divisó en el suelo otra Catarina de chocolate que seguramente la chica de Ravenclaw había dejado caer por error. La observo por unos instantes y la guardo en su bolsillo. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer en ese preciso instante.

Corrió por todos los pasillos hasta dar con la dama gorda, que como ya era costumbre escucho la contraseña y la dejo entrar. La sala estaba ahora sumida en un juego de snap explosivo en donde Seamus, Dean, Ron y Harry participaban. No muy retiradas de ellos estaban las chicas conversando alegremente, Ginny no sabía a ciencia cierta de que pero no era su prioridad en ese instante. 

Se acerco a los chicos, los cuales le dirigieron miradas calidas y sonriéndoles les pidió tiempo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Harry?.

Los otros chicos miraron con interrogantes en su cara esperando una explicación, Harry acepto sonriendo y les pidió que continuaran el juego sin él. Los dos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda y se encaminaron hasta donde sus pies les conducían, llegaron al a torre de Astronomía y subieron por esta hasta llegar al techo. 

Este estaba cubierto de una capa de nieve no muy gruesa. No se habían dirigido ni una palabra, ni un gesto en todo el trayecto y con nerviosismo Ginny se acerco al borde del techo para admirar el bosque prohibido tupido de nieve.

Ginny sintió la presencia de Harry a sus espaldas y sin esperar un instante más tomo la palabra.

-Quiero disculparme por mi actitud infantil en los últimos días.

No hubo respuestas, Ginny no separaba la vista del bosque pero en realidad no se sentía con fuerzas para mirar a Harry de llenó en ese momento.

-No sabía que hacer… y supuse que esa era una buena reacción… supuse mal.

Detrás de ella sintió como Harry la miraba preocupado, no tenía necesidad de saber que hacía Harry, de una manera inexplicable ella sabía lo que acontecía. 

-No tienes porque hacerlo.- por fin respondió el chico de sus espaldas.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y le miro por fin, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y le miraba con ternura.

-Fue doloroso para ambos, no es sencillo y comprendo porque tomaste esa decisión.

La joven miraba con duda en los ojos esmeraldas del chico, varios copos comenzaron a caer en la cabellera de ambos.

-Así que no necesitas disculparte, yo ya te he perdonado.

Los labios comenzaron a temblarle, las piernas le fallaban. Ginny tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para tomar autocontrol en ella y resistir a lo que seguiría.

-Tu podrías disculparme.

-Ya lo he hecho.- dijo Ginny abrazándose fuertemente de Harry quien le devolvió el gesto.

Sin tener que decir nada, se abrazaron con ternura dejando las penas escaparse con el viento. Ginny se separo de él y por instinto con el dedo en la nieve escribió.

"Mi hermano y yo nos peleamos" Harry le miro curioso ante ese gesto y con el cejo fruncido espero la explicación de la joven. Esta sonriendo saco de la túnica el chocolate que Cho había dejado caer. Se desabrocho el arete de lágrima que traía y abriendo el envoltorio escribió en el chocolate. "Mi hermano y yo nos hemos perdonado". Ginny tomo el chocolate y se lo dio a Harry, este pronuncio más su sonrisa, saco su varita y empleando un simple hechizo el chocolate se transformo en algo que parecía una piedra roja transparente. Era hermosa, una Catarina roja transparente escrito en la parte de abajo lo que acaba de redactar Ginny. La guardo en su bolsillo y con un brazo rodeo el cuerpo de Ginny. Ambos se sonrieron y caminaron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando que el viento que soplaba en ese instante borrara lo que Ginny había escrito.

**Notas de autora:** Ok, no se en que maldito año esta Cho Chang. Pero yo supongo que en 7 curso. Digo creo que si mi memoria no me falla, ella tan solo es un año mayor que Harry así que por consecuencia Harry esta en sexto vale.

Pues bien quise ya dejar en claro ciertos puntos con estas personas, ya se que no tiene mucho que ver con la diferente de la trama, pero asi va mi historia y así me quedara. Además ya no falta mucho, digo ya estan en Noche buena, no faltan solamente un par de horas para que llegue la Navidad (en el fic claro) y pues bien ya revelare todo lo que hay detrás de tanto churro y confusión vale?. Pues bien, eso de los chocolates de las Catarinas me lo saque yo porque yo siento fascinación por las Catarinas de chocolate rellenas de maple de la marca Turín… uhmmm =P. Pues bien ya se que este no estuvo tan bien como los anteriores pero necesitaba ponerlo. Además que creen, el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo jejeje pues bien se la cuidan y pues nos vemos al ratón chaito.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: ya tengo el final hecho solo espero que lleguen más reviews para poder ponerlo jojojojo =)

**Anahi**

Pues bien aunque he de admitir que es parecida la idea a la mía. Pero por mi no hay ningun problema, después de todo tu trama va totalmente perpendicular a la mía. Sino lee el ultimo capítulo y te daras cuenta del porque. Además yo no me centre mucho en lo del instrumento, porque en primera ni lo se tocar duh! -_-, pero me centre mucho en la mezcla de sentimientos. De hecho este fan fic lo hice después de algo parecido que me paso, por eso la inspiración, pero si gustas puedes escribir tu fic. Suerte solo que ten cuidado en no hacerlo muy igual porque muchos pensarian que me plagiaste, aunque tu y yo sabemos que no fue asi, de acuerdo.

Te cuidas

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Arigato por el review

**Maripi jaista **

Uy mija, acabas de empezarlo y ahora quieres acabarlo, bueno como ya aclare ya falta no más un capitulo, solo uno más y ya podras leerlo con calma va? Aunque no se si te llegue a gustar pero bueno minimo ya cumpli con mi palabra de finalizarlo. 

Sayonara 

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Thanks por el review

**Yussi**

Oka no te preocupes, a mí también me ha pasado que te quedas un tiempo desconectada, lo cual te parece siglos y cuando vuelves on line, te das cuenta de que el mundo dio muchas vueltas. Pero es normal, pero bueno ya que así son las cuentas de Internet, o la vida, a veces tienes Internet pero no compu o tienes comp. Pero sin internet, que ironía no te parece.

Pues bien te agradezco de antemano que me dejaras review, y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo 17, pues bien se que este capitulo no tiene mucho de interesante pero necesitaba ponerlo, creeme era un mal necesario. Pero bueno de todos modos te lo dedico Yussi, espero que no te decepcione.

Que todo lo que hagas te salga bien.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**eRgA**

Por supuesto que Ginny acaba con Draco, sino no estaria en la sección D/G solo que me gusta darle un poco de emoción a la situación jejeje. También es una de mis parejas favoritas después de Angelina y Fred, Ron y Hermione jejeje de hecho no se cual sea mi favorita, las tres me gustan mucho, también la de Tonks y Remus. Ay ya me hice bolas pero bueno espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado.

Peace & Love!!

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Gracias por el review.

**impossibles**

En que te equivocaste ._. ya me hiciste bolas. Pero bueno de todos modos gracias por el review y aquí tienes el antepenultimo capitulo de la historia.

Te cuidas

ATTE: Lira W.M

**LiraGatath**

Otra que me manda a saludar a mi mamá por el alumno, pero jajajaja no me digas que no fue lindo saber quien era jejejeje, pero bueno me alegra que te este gustando la trama. Pues bien actualice lo más pronto que pude espero que te guste este capitulo, solo falta uno para que la historia acabe buaaa :'(.

Sayonara

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Graxie por el review

**Luciana**

A ver niña, quien no la verdad cuesta trabajo no dejarse llevar, te lo puedo garantizar ;_; pero bueno es que ya cuando a uno le pasa muy frecuente debe saberse controlar, aunque con Malfoy, Fred o Ron también hubiese hecho una excepción ;). 

Pues bien perdona que Terry fuera pero es que… ASH en el siguiente capitulo te enteras de todo de acuerdo?.

Te cuidas y espero que este capitulo te guste.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Muchas gracias por el review

**Stefi**

Te puedo garantizar que no le puse un hechizo para que no dejaras de leerla eh!!! Pues bien gracias por el review mija y aquí tienes el penultimo capitulo, enjoy it.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Paulina Gryffindor**

En realidad ha habido mucho mas D/G en toda la historia solo que ustedes no se han dado cuenta ;) jejejeje, pero en el siguiente capitulo revelare todo. Oka?.

Farewell y suerte en todo.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Arigato por el review, sirve de mucho.

**Lily E.of Potter**

Pues es que no soy buena en eso de los Summaries, la verdad son mi debilidad y soy un fiasco en eso, pero de todos modos te lo dejo claro jejeje =P. Otra que no ve que ha habido más G/D pero no se da cuenta, bueno en parte es mi culpa no lo he puesto muy en claro que digamos jejeje pero no te preocupes ya mero ya mero solo un capi mas y ya jejeje.

La respuestas a tus preguntas te las doy siempre y cuando me mandes las preguntas ¬¬ oy…

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Gracias Lily E Potter por el review, no te preocupes te apuesto que esas preguntas ya no seran necesarias al final.

**abin ******

Todas tenemos hormonas y creeme que cuando te ocurre eso, la verdad quisieras no tenerlas, algun día te acordaras de mí ya veras jejejeje, gracias por el review.

Saludos

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Jenchan**

Pues aquí tienes el otro capitulo, espero que te guste.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Grax por el review

**Jeru**

Ay si ¬¬… si mal no recuerdo alguien me estaba amenazando con virus y maldiciones imperdonables por no decirle quien era el alumno pss esta, na no te creas que bueno que te hizo gracia el fic, ya se que este no tiene mucho de eso pero te prometo que el siguiente capitulo te va a encantar, lo juro.

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO!!! =')

P.D2: Tu y tus pantunflas de conejo ¬¬

**Sara Meliss **

Bueno ya desvele algunos misterios porque sino que flojera hacerlo todo en un capitulo zaaa mejor no. Sobre lo de animadora pues aca significan diferente, bueno te llamare chica-histerica-con-amigas-igual-de-histericas-que-tienen-exceso-de-alegria, Happy now? A mi en lo personal no me gusta ver el baseball, me gusta mas jugarlo jejeje. 

Y ya niña deja de tomar sustancias extrañas como tu jagua sabia eh! Te vas a morir un día de estos. No, no he probado jagua sabie, no acostumbro tomar cosas extrañas que tienen una etiqueta con una calaverita y una cruz cuando estoy aburrida jejejeje solo bromeo. 

Pues bien aquí tienes el cap 18 el cual te lo dedico con todo mi esfuerzo, espero que te guste, se que no es tan bueno como los otros pero como ya dije es un mal necesario ademas ya es el penultimo capitulo jejeje pronto el gran desenlace (ay eso sono a telenovela barata).

ATTE: Lira W.M

P.D: Gracias por todo tu apoyo

P.D2: solo tengo una semana de vacaciones y esta ya se acabo :'(

P.D3: Pero bueno no tardo para el 19 jejeje te cuidas!!!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Claro de Luna**

_Por Lira W.M_

Después de haber platicado unos minutos en el transcurso del camino Ginny sonrió y entraron por el cuadro de la dama gorda. En el interior de la sala común solo estaban Ron y Hermione que tenían semblante de haberlos esperado un tiempo. Harry pasó después de Ginny cerrándose el cuadro detrás de él. Ron miro interrogante a su amigo, este solo le miró y con ese simple gesto éste entendió más de lo que las palabras pudiesen explicar en ese instante.

A Ginny le sorprendió la rapidez que tenían ambos en lograrse entender tan fácilmente sin tener que dirigirse una palabra, deseo por un momento que ella pudiese entender a alguien así y que este también a ella. Hermione se acerco a Ginny discretamente.

-¿Ya se arreglaron?

Ginny afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, Hermione sonrió ante eso y mirando a sus dos amigos pidió la palabra.

-Bueno y ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comer?

Los tres aceptaron sonrientes y fueron caminando muy unidos hasta el gran comedor. Donde ya estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Ginny no se había dado cuenta, pero la pequeña pelea que habían tenido con la nieve le había abierto el apetito de una manera considerable. Al entrar deslumbro en la mesa de Slytherin a Sarah que ya estaba sirviéndose de todo un poco, Ale estaba en Ravenclaw leyendo y tomando bocado, en el otro extremo de la mesa estaban Terry e Isabel charlando muy amenamente. Ginny no necesitó explicaciones pero sabía que algo ya estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos, cuando iba a dirigirse con Sarah, una mano en su hombro la hizo voltearse. Era Harry que le sonreía y sin decirle nada, Ginny entendió a la perfección que el quería que esta vez ella tomara la merienda con ellos. Ginny aceptó devolviéndole la sonrisa y se sentó con los Gryffindors.

Hermione tomo un trozo de tarta de riñones, Ron prefirió un puré de papas y verduras, mientras que Harry un T-Bone. Ginny tenía apetito de algo seco, así que tomo una pechuga de pollo refrita que tenía en su proximidad. Acompañándola de unos guisantes y de agua natural fría. 

El trío de oro y Ginny estaban amenamente sumidos en una conversación muy agradable para la comida. Platicaban y tomaban bocado, y así siguieron hasta que los postres dieron lugar en su mesa. Ginny sonrió cuando vio que gelatinas de varios colores aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Tomo una roja y buscando si había rompope cerca, se sirvió un poco de rompope y al simple gusto le pareció bueno así que se sirvió más. Ron la reprimió por el hecho de servirse demasiado.

-Solo tiene un poquitín de alcohol no me va a pasar nada.- se explicó Ginny mientras se introducía un pedazo de gelatina en la boca.

La charla cambio de curso ahora era demasiado simplona y Ginny reía de cualquier tontería que sus compañeros dijeran. Aunque no fuesen graciosas, ella les encontraba una gracia extrema, Ron la miro de soslayo y se preguntó que había ingerido pero en ese instante Ginny se levantó y se disculpo, tenía que ir al servicio.

Harry miró a Hermione, esta le negó con la mirada. No estaba dispuesta a vigilarla, además seguramente iba por necesidades biológicas no para vomitar como los chicos pensaban en ese instante.

Ginny iba más sonriente de lo que ya estaba, llego hasta el corredor de los baños, sonriendo tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro a través de esta. Miro a todos lados, extrañamente se le hacia más grande de lo habitual. Se acerco a una puerta de baño y se asombro, desde cuando las chicas tenían que hacer de pie. Sonrió tontamente al imaginarse el cuadro de tal acción y mejor decidió mojarse la cara. Se acercó a un lavaba manos común y abrió el grifo, se empapo la cara y se dio una mirada en el espejo. Ahí estaba una Ginny sonrosada y sonriente devolviéndole la mirada. Ginny pronunció más la sonrisa, y le guiño un ojo al espejo. Este le devolvió el gesto y riéndose muy ilusamente abrió la puerta de un cubículo y se sentó sobre el retrete, cerrando la puerta pero sin correr el seguro. Ginny miro el techo del lugar, estaba oculto entre las sombras, señal de que estaba muy alto. 

Una puerta se abrió de golpe, Ginny la ignoró por completo y continuó mirando la infinidad del techo, sorprendida por primera vez de la altura que podría alcanzar el castillo de Hogwarts. El sonido de pasos no interrumpió su concentración, estos se escuchaban más fuerte hasta detenerse frente a su puerta, eran unos zapatos negros los que deslumbraron por debajo de la puerta de Ginny. Esta centró su atención en la puerta, quien osaba interrumpirla en su paz y quietud mental, cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta Ginny exclamó.

-Ocupado.

Ginny trato de suprimir la sonrisa que se le formulaba en sus labios, había sido muy tonto decir eso pero había sido un reflejo, así que nuevamente dedicó sus cinco sentidos a ver las motas de polvo pasar sobre sus ojos. Una pluma de color blanca paso por encima de su vista y fijando toda su atención a esta la siguió con la mirada. Se movía de una manera muy graciosa, arrullándose en el aire. Ginny describió con sus ojos cada movimiento que esta pronunciaba. Daba ciertos giros en el aire de una manera muy pronunciada, lo encontraba elegante. Estiro su mano para alcanzarla y rozarla con sus dedos, y así lo hizo tocó la pluma y la tomó en su mano, cuando iba a bajarla para verla de más cerca sus ojos se toparon con otros que tenía enfrente.

Ginny parpadeó varias veces, pero no le tomó importancia así que decidió mejor ver el tesoro que había capturado en ese instante, la pluma era de un blanco lechoso moteado de café, era suave al tacto. Sopló gentilmente y esta se colocó nuevamente en el aire. La pelirroja esperó a que la pluma estuviese a su alcance de nuevo para tomarla con su mano derecha. 

La persona que tenía frente a ella esperaba con impaciencia, ya que zapateaba constantemente, esto le vino importando muy poco a la joven.

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó sin mirarle contemplando la pluma, que en ese momento encontraba más fascinante que cualquier otro suceso en el mundo.

Este no respondió ante la pregunta, solo le seguía mirando. Tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y le miraba entre serio y fastidiado. 

-Hay muchos otros cubículos en este baño.- reprocho Ginny soplando nuevamente a la pluma y esperando que volviera para repetir su cacería.

No hubo respuesta nuevamente, los zapateos se hicieron más constantes, así que Ginny colmada del ruido le dedicó por fin un poco de su atención.

Ahí, frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy que no dejaba de zapatear al suelo con su calzado fino. Sus brazos tiesos pero cruzados sobre su pecho, tenía arqueada una ceja y por su mirada esperaba una explicación.

Ginny tomó un gran suspiro, se levantó del retrete para quedar frente a él, no dejándose intimidar dio solo un paso y quedo a escasos centímetros de este. Él no se había inmutado ni un instante y seguía con su semblante serio, digno de un Malfoy.

Apretando sus labios y sujetando la pluma en su mano derecha con delicadeza, su cerebro ingenió algo que para una persona cuerda no hubiese estado del todo bien. Ginny soltó una pequeña risa, a esto a Draco le gustó menos, ella la estaba mirando con cierta malicia. 

Ginny saco su varita de su bolsillo, ignorando al chico que tenía enfrente y desde donde estaba apunto a la puerta. Esta se cerró, Draco miró en dirección a la puerta olvidando su postura anterior, después miró más interrogante a Ginny, esta seguía sonriendo de una manera no muy normal. Sin embargo esto no hizo que Malfoy retrocediera ni un solo paso. La chica caminó más hacia él, este por inercia dio un paso atrás, Ginny no pudo reprimir su sonrisa y dio otro paso, este dio otro para atrás. ¿Acaso estaba huyendo de ella? Ginny comenzó a jugar despreocupadamente con su pluma mientras caminaba más hacia él, pero éste a cada paso que ella daba, retrocedía la misma cantidad. No pudo continuar ya que su espalda chocó contra el lavaba manos que tenía en la retaguardia. Ginny sin preocuparse acaso por eso le miró nuevamente. Así acorralado, con la pluma tocó la nariz del chico. La pelirroja pudo ver como éste reprimía una sonrisa, que se volvía un poco torcida y después un estornudo. Ginny no cabía de gozo, así que repitió la acción. Nuevamente él trataba de no reírse y después un estornudo. La chica soltó una carcajada y antes de que pudiera hacerlo nuevamente este se reveló. Le tomo la mano derecha con la suya, apretándosela lo suficiente para poderle quitar con la izquierda el objeto de tortura tan indefenso a simple vista.

Ginny miró preocupada su mano, aunque ya le habían quitado la pluma, este seguía sujetándola con fuerza. Esto no le lastimaba, pero tampoco digamos que era muy cómodo. Ella trato de sacarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta, ahora era el turno para él de sonreír. Ginny forcejeando su mano para librarse de algo que probablemente se arrepentiría, pero este no presto atención y la siguió sujetando.

-Déjame.- reclamó Ginny mientras se jalaba hacia atrás para librarse de una buena vez.

-No.- le respondió el chico de cabello platinado, mirándola cada vez con mayor malicia.

Ginny sintió por unos instantes una mezcla de sensaciones, era la misma que había sentido cuando estaba él y ella en el bosque prohibido, él la tenía acorralada contra un árbol y había aprovechado la situación para intentar algo nuevo con ella, lo que más la espantaba es que ella se lo había permitido. 

Jaló con más fuerza pero era inútil, la retenía con fuerza, pero la suficiente como para no dañarla. 

-¡Que me sueltes!.- exigió esta mientras sus pies buscaban fricción en el suelo para poderse librar con mayor facilidad.

El chico sin dejarla de mirar sonrió para si mismo. Ginny le miró y adivinando sus pensamientos dejó de tirar, pero había sido muy lenta él ya la había librado y ésta fue a dar contra el retrete, quedando sentada, esto sin duda le iba a doler al día siguiente. 

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba frente a ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella, solo que ésta tenía que levantar la mirada para poder admirarle. Si era cierto lo que decía Isabel de éste, era una escultura bien hecha. Su sonrisa aunque no demostrara alegría, le daba una sensualidad atrayente. Sus ojos grises y su cabello peinado hacia atrás era lo más inusual. La piel pálida y una altura considerable, pero que era lo que ella estaba pensando. Ese momento no era el más adecuado para ese tipo de pensamientos, y tratando en vano de desvanecerlos de su mente, apretó los ojos tratando inútilmente de no pensar en su boca seductora y en las situaciones que se había topado con él. Nuevamente estaba pensando en eso, tenía que concentrarse.

Ginny abrió los ojos, después de haberlos cerrado en una fracción de segundo, ahí seguía él admirándose, mirándola con su semblante de "se-que-soy-perfecto", Ginny sintió coraje y ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro, pero en parte no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para realizar tal acción.

Draco se flexionó solo un poco para quedar rostro a rostro, Ginny sintió un temblor en sus piernas, por lo menos no tenía que sostenerse esta vez. No hubo otro movimiento más de parte del chico. Ginny miró con detenimiento los ojos grises que tenía enfrente, eran muy profundos y cristalinos. No sabía que había dentro de estos pero sabía que muchos misterios para el ojo común. Sin poderse contener, las manos de Ginny tocaron tímidamente el rostro del joven que tenía frente a este, no hubo reacción opuesta, al parecer él esperaba eso de ella. Respirando pesadamente y con más seguridad comenzó a recorrer el rostro de este, era muy terso y a simple tacto, adictivo.

Ginny sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero porque se lo permitía con tanta libertad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Aun no lo sabía pero por el momento no le interesaba, no mucho.

-Virginia.- musitó en ese tono que no hacía poco había hecho que Ginny perdiera el control. Había jugado nuevamente con sus hormonas, ahora era blanco fácil no lo dudaba, pero, y si era otra broma como la que había sido momentos antes. Y si solo trataba de aprovecharse de ella, pero esta vez no tenía nada que a ella le interesase, no tenía un juego que ganar, ni nada que demostrar, bueno eso parecía el asunto. 

-Dime...- se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, el rubor no se hizo esperar en el rostro pecoso de Ginny. Las narices rozaban muy ligeramente y ella podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. Le miró interrogante, que quería saber... se sentía estúpida porque cualquier pregunta que le hiciera le respondería, no importaba si se trataba del mayor de sus secretos. 

-Que no...-pronunciaron sus labios rozando apenas los de ella. - ...El baño de chicas es a la puerta de a lado.-

Décimas de segundo fue lo que tomo antes de sentir como se llenaba su estomago con un caldero de agua helada "¿Qué el baño de chicas estaba a lado?". Ginny parpadeó varias veces, ¿Qué diantres pasaba ahí? Por fin sus neuronas comenzaron a conectarse, no es que los baños hubiesen cambiado de anatomía, simplemente no eran baños para chicas. Pero que tenía que ver todo eso con esto. Muchas preguntas tontas, pero ninguna respuesta al parecer, frustrada levantó la vista, ahí estaba nuevamente Malfoy sonriendo con su usual sonrisa y mirándola con superioridad, con un movimiento rápido sacó su varita de la túnica y pronunciando algo que los oídos de Ginny no captaron, sintió literalmente el cubetazo de agua fría. Malfoy había conjurado un hechizo sencillo de agua helada para que la empapara por totalidad.

-Las niñas buenas como tú no toman alcohol. 

Ginny se levanto empapada y mirándolo con ira desde donde estaba, el chico sonrió una vez más y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, la abrió con facilidad y le dedico otra mirada.

-Ya estamos a mano.- dijo antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

Ginny se quedó helada por unos instantes, que había ocurrido, no sabía aun, así que sin preocuparse de la reacción grito a todo pulmón.

-¡¡¡MALFOY!!!

Ginny subió pesadamente hasta la torre de Gryffindor, la ropa le pesaba por la evidente sobrecarga de agua, la túnica se le entallaba al cuerpo y debajo de la túnica como traía unos jeans y una playera de escote le había dado en todo el cuerpo. La mezclilla le pesaba y a cada paso que daba era acompañada por su típico chapoteo.

Se dio un tanto de prisa, no quería que Filch la pescara ensuciando el castillo, dio la última vuelta en la esquina y encontró al cuadro de la dama gorda que se encontraba de un mejor humor, ya que estaba charlando con un señor también rollizo, ambos estaban sumidos en una conversación que Ginny prefirió ignorar. Exclamo la contraseña y espero a que la Dama Gorda se desocupara para dejarle abierto el paso. En la sala común no había nadie aún, seguramente todos estarían aun en el Gran Comedor, subió hasta su cuarto y se introdujo en el baño de chicas. 

Se quito toda la ropa y la aventó a un rincón, con el frío y con el hecho de que estaba "bañada" un resfriado tocaría las puertas de su salud por la noche.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y sin esperar dejo que la mojara por totalidad. Aprovechando la situación tomo un baño tranquilo y sin prisas se aseo por totalidad.

Salió de la ducha antes de que los dedos se le arrugaran y se miro en el espejo varias veces, después de un relajante duchazo se fue a cambiar.

Trato de escoger algo cómodo pero todo estaba sucio y la última prenda que le quedaba estaba ahora en la esquina del baño empapada, no tendría ropa limpia hasta mañana, se resigno y tomo algo que no usaba desde hacia tiempo.

Era una camisa blanca decorada con ornamentos azules de mangas en triangulo, una falda de tela negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos negros sin broche que hacían juego con la falda.

Se seco el cabello y miró de soslayo al tocador de una de sus compañeras, se preguntó si podía tomar algo prestado de ellas. No había nadie y estas regresarían hasta la primera semana de enero así que supuso que sí podía.

Sacó un tarro de color salmón del cajón de uno, se lo coloco en el cabello y este se alacio al instante. Ginny se encogió de hombros, supuso que lo había comprado en una tienda en Hogsmade. Al divisar que otras cosas tenían sus compañeras le entro un espíritu infantil, se comenzó a pintar de diversas formas y colores para ver cual era el que más le convenía. Opto por la combinación Agua Marina en sus ojos y un color Rosado en los labios. Complacida por su experimentación en su rostro se miro varias veces en el espejo, mirando fijamente se dio cuenta de que había un bulto debajo de su camisa, se lo trato de alisar pero no se podía, había algo que no la dejaba. Ginny sonrió, era el pendiente, como había sido tan tonta. Se lo sacó de la camisa y lo coloco sobre esta, se veía muy elegante una vez que lo veía a detalle. Estaba más que claro que era hermoso y su transparencia lo hacía único.

¿Quién se había tomado el detalle de regalarle algo tan precioso a ella, una Weasley?. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo miro de más cerca, no había ni una marca, era una lágrima perfecta, redonda, ni señal de que alguien la hubiese tallado. La dejo reposar en su pecho y se acostó boca arriba en su cama, miró el reloj apenas eran las 5:12pm, faltaban unas 3 horas para la cena espectacular de Navidad. Cada año eran diferentes y este espero que fuese muy buena, además por lo que le había comentado Dumbledore en el pasillo al parecer iba a ser original, bueno eso esperaba. 

Con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios empezó a imaginar el banquete, ese año se habían quedado varios para Navidad, no sabía la razón y no le importaba, pero era alegre que hubiese más personas en el castillo. 

Ginny se miró nuevamente, esperaba con ansias ver la reacción que tendrían todos al verla con una ropa muy formal. Seguramente Ron la reprimiría por llevar maquillaje, Hermione quizás aunque se sobresaltaría no la regañaría y de Harry aún no sabía. Terry como siempre, ya que el era muy galante, le diría lo preciosa que se veía pero eso no contaba era su amigo, más sin olvidar de que era un coqueto de primera. Sobre sus amigas quizás solo le darían el visto bueno y la dejarían en paz, bueno eso acostumbraban hacer. Después estaba Malfoy... un momento. ¿Malfoy?. Que acababa de pronunciar su cerebro, ¿Por qué le importaba como la miraría? Después de todo había sido su culpa que ella tuviese que ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Enojada tomo un cojín cerca y lo aventó hacia arriba con furia, claro que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y así lo hizo golpeándola en la cabeza. 

Un poco huraña por lo que acaba de suceder se volvió a tirar a la cama con fuerza. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar cosas desagradables en como desquitarse con el niño perfección. "Ya estamos a mano" a que se refería con eso, el había comenzado ella solo se le pagó su favor. 

Ginny sintió el típico rubor recorrer sus mejillas, las malditas hormonas la estaban traicionando nuevamente. Había caído dos veces con la rata oxigenada, ¿Por qué flaqueaba tanto? Bueno... había que admitir que su cabellera lacia hacia atrás de un color platinado, sus ojos grises profundos, su piel cetrina y su sonrisa eran muy tentadoras, además de la oportunidad de estar así de cerca con un tío apetitoso que seduce a diestra siniestra era algo que ameritaba la pena. Pero de ahí en más seguía siendo un bastardo. Le había hecho la vida imposible desde primer año. 

"Parece que a Potter no le gusto tu tarjeta de felicitación" como odiaba ese recuerdo. Aún no sabía porque le había enviado esa tarjeta a Harry. Quizás en un deseo desesperado de demostrar su afecto, pero había quedado en vergüenza pública. De no haber sido por Malfoy, los demás no se habrían enterado de que le mando un mensaje musical a Harry.

Además quien se creía que era, no solo esa vez. También antes de entrar al curso en la librería, Malfoy la había confundido con la novia de Harry. Claro fueron unos escasos segundos de alegría pero de ahí en más solamente la había humillado nuevamente.

Cada vez que lo veía hacía de una u otra manera una maniobra para hacerla sentir inferior. Ya estaba más que harta de ese tipo de situaciones, que se creía él, el dueño del mundo. 

Luego como un disparo recordó la noche en donde estaba Malfoy tocando el piano, esa había sido la única vez que no le había dicho nada, es más… paso de largo. Ginny se preguntó nuevamente lo que se había preguntado esa noche. ¿Qué le sucedía a Malfoy?. No es que le importara mucho pero ¿Por qué en esa ocasión no se había burlado de ella?. Curioso... muy curioso... sin olvidar que las ultimas veces que se había topado con ella, hacia una maniobra pero no para humillarla, sino para levantarle las hormonas. Odiaba eso, solamente la alborotaban, eso no era justo, simplemente no era justo que él jugara así con ella y dos ocasiones en un mismo día. 

Frustrada se levanto y en el marco de la ventana tomo asiento y miro a través de esta los alrededores de Hogwarts. Parecía encantado, todo cubierto de nieve y unos rayos del sol se colaban entre las nubes grises. El horizonte se fusionaba con un blanco opalino, la pelirroja tomo el pendiente y comenzó a jugar con el distraídamente, este estaba de un rojo bermellón, pero Ginny estaba muy sumida en la contemplación del panorama como para percatarse de eso. 

Un poco fastidiada se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó en la cama, boca abajo y sin pensar miraba como el segundero del reloj despertador, que le había obsequiado Hermione, sobre la mesa de noche dejaba que el tiempo transcurriera. Y con el sonido arrullador se durmió. 

Ginny sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y por inercia con su mano se la rasco, el cosquilleo cesó por unos instantes para luego volver, con mayor conciencia volvió a tocarse la nariz, seguramente era un insecto que estaba dando la lata. Pero ya lo había espantado dos veces ¿Por qué seguía molestando? y ¿Desde cuando tienen olor a menta?. Juntando cabos en su mente abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione frente a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada maliciosa, tenía una ramita de una planta que Ginny no identifico, pero en su mano derecha estaba un tubo de pasta dental. La pelirroja se palpo la nariz, se había llenado de pasta ella misma. Hermione estalló en risas y Ginny le dedico la mirada más mortal que poseía. Esto solo hizo que Hermione incrementara la potencia de su carcajada.

-Maldita.- dijo Ginny lanzándole un cojín este le dio en la cara de Hermione, aunque con la fuerza con lo que lo lanzó hizo que Hermione cayera de espaldas en la cama de enfrente no paraba de reír. Ginny tomó una almohada y aprovechando se lanzó al ataque contra Hermione, esta le devolvió el golpe con otra almohada, desafortunadamente se reventó y una lluvia de plumas inundo la habitación.

Un poco ya cansadas pero con sonrisas en los labios se levantaron con pesadez del campo de batalla.

-¿Con qué razón me despertaste Hermione?

Hermione se acomodó lo mejor que pudo el cabello y le miro un poco seria.

-Bueno que faltan solo 20 minutos para que la cena de Navidad comience y vine a ver si querías venir. No sabía que estabas dormida y aunque intente despertarte de la manera más sutil, simplemente era más sencillo despertar a un muerto. 

Ginny se talló los ojos con ambas manos, después se arrepintió pensando que se había traído consigo el maquillaje, pero este seguía igual de perfecto. Seguramente era mágico también. Levantándose del suelo se acomodo el cabello y se fue a lavar los dientes y a limpiarse. Cuando salió del baño Hermione ya estaba lista, después noto algo que no había hecho antes. Hermione iba vestida con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro también pero con una blusa sin mangas de color rubí. Algo sorprendida por ver a Hermione así dudo si preguntar pero antes de que formulara la pregunta Hermione la interrumpió..

-Ah sí… casi lo olvido. La cena es formal, eso nos dijo Dumbledore después de que tú te fuiste a los servicios.

La pelirroja digirió la información y esperando que ahí se quedara la conversación salió por la puerta del dormitorio. Hermione le siguió y bajaron ambas en silencio hasta la sala común. En esta estaban la gran mayoría de los que habían decidido quedarse para Navidad, todos vestidos de manera muy galante, inclusive Colin que solía vestirse de la manera más extravagante, parecía normal. Hermione adelanto a Ginny y se reunió con Ron, quien estaba a lado de Harry. Los dos lucían túnicas negras ligeras solo que el color de la de Ron era negra con rojo y la de Harry era con esmeralda. Ginny pensó que compartían más que amistad esos dos, juraría que ambos usaban la misma ropa. 

Y como había pensado Ginny, Ron la miro con desaprobación y antes de que empezara a lanzar a diestra y siniestra sus comentarios acerca de que "eres muy joven para maquillarte" o "pareces payaso quitate eso" Hermione le agarro del brazo y lo saco por el cuadro de la dama gorda. Colin se acerco a Ginny, ambos se sonrieron, el chico saludo a Harry sin despegar el ojo de Ginny y antes de que llenara a Virginia de cumplidos Harry se la llevó disculpándose. Ginny le miró interrogante ya que caminaban en dirección al cuadro, la conducía con ambas manos en los hombros de esta, Ginny se frenó y le miro un poco molesta por la acción que había tomado Harry momentos antes. Este se disculpó con una sonrisa y decidieron caminar uno a lado del otro y no empujándose mutuamente. 

Llegaron al comedor, en la puerta esperaban Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano, no muy lejos de ahí estaba Alejandra y Sarah, Ginny supuso que Isabel no había bajado todavía. Y antes de que preguntara su paradero, escucho unas risas a su espalda, venían Terry y ella platicando muy amenamente, Ginny mirando a sus otras amigas y encogiéndose de hombros les dio su veredicto, ellas le respondieron igual. Ginny dudó si podía irse con sus amigas, pero cuando vislumbro a Cho que se acercaba supuso que sí, la joven oriental le sonrió y Ginny le devolvió el gesto. Con eso se disculpo y fue a hacerles compañía a las chicas.

Estas le comentaron lo bien que se veía y Ginny también les respondió con halagos. Las puertas del gran comedor estaban cerradas y todos los estudiantes esperaban con ansias a que estas se abrieran y revelaran lo que sea que estuviesen ocultando. Había demasiada gente, de hecho había también de grados inferiores eso implicaba que toda la escuela estaba invitada, esto descartaba obviamente el hecho de que fuese como la celebración de hacía dos años. 

Mientras esperaban Sarah, Ale y Virginia platicaban de diversas cosas, Ginny quiso contarles lo que había sucedido con Harry pero mejor decidió callar y que ellas se dieran cuenta por si mismas.

La conversación fue interrumpida por McGonagall y Snape que habían salido de las puertas, aunque varios estudiantes se asomaron para ver algo, en realidad nadie pudo ver nada, eso denotaba que habían hecho un gran trabajo. Ginny se paro de puntas para ver mejor pero era inútil, así que se adelanto a ver que sucedía para no perderse ni un solo detalle. 

-Estudiantes de todas las casas y cursos presten atención.- empezó la profesora McGonagall dándose a escuchar a cada uno. En esta noche el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido que no se haga el acostumbrado festín del cual solíamos degustar año con año.

Varios alumnos intercambiaron susurros y miradas ante esa mención.

-Sin embargo la festividad precede, aunque de una manera diferente. Sean bienvenidos a la Fiesta de Navidad.

El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall abrieron cada uno las puertas del gran comedor. Varios estudiantes entraron nerviosos ya que el comedor estaba envuelto en las sombras, con paso cauteloso entraron cada uno de ellos sin apartarse demasiado. Ya que habían entrado todos, los profesores cerraron las puertas con un portazo sacando más de un sobresalto en los alumnos. 

Ginny forzaba la vista, para ver si podría deslumbrar algo en aquella oscuridad. Pero era demasiado densa para ver algo. Sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano, supuso que era Sarah ya que ella le tenía cierta fobia a la oscuridad. No sabía con exactitud si era ella y sus sospechas fueron comprobadas cuando alguien le susurró en el oído.

-11:30 sala de música… no llegues tarde.

Ginny se sobresalto ante escuchar otra vez esa voz en su oído, se dio la vuelta para buscarlo con la mirada y con la mano trato de alcanzarlo, lo único que logro fue darle un buen golpe a Sarah que si estaba detrás de ella.

-Auch! Ginny me haz puesto el ojo como el de Moody.

-Perdón…

Ginny desistió en buscar a la persona que le había dado el recado, porque si lo volvía a intentar estaba segura de que Sarah o quien quiera sea la molería a golpes.

El susurró se convirtió ya en platicas más altas, estaban envueltos en tinieblas y no había señal de que cedieran.

De la nada unos brillos blancos platinados comenzaron a deslumbrar, los fantasmas de Hogwarts hacían aparición frente a ellos y volaban sobre sus cabezas, hubo más de un grito de sorpresa y después de que los fantasmas hicieran su aparición. Una música comenzó a sonar a sus espaldas, todos buscaron el origen de la música, pero fue en vano en todos lados estaban. La música era bailable, pero como bailar a mitad de la nada y con riesgo a golpear a más de uno con los pasos. Y como respuesta a sus plegarias el salón se lleno de luz.

Todos cerraron los ojos como reflejo, parecían todos vampiros ante ese hecho tan común como prender un interruptor. Después de recuperarse de ese shock les llego otro. 

El Gran Comedor ya no tenía muros en vez de eso, estaban decorados con azul marino que parecía el cielo mismo, igual estrellado. El techo se perdía entre las sombras y de este caían gentilmente copos de nieve que se desvanecían al tocar el suelo. Había mesas esparcidas por las orillas, por lo general eran de 4 o 6 personas. En donde estaba la mesa de los profesores estaba la banda sonora. Ginny recordó sus estudios muggles y supuso que era un Jazz de los 50's. En el centro había una pista de baile lo suficiente grande para todo Hogwarts, pero no estaban todos los alumnos así que no había problema de espacio. Esta estaba alumbrada por faroles muy elegantes, en ellos había hadas en ves de velas como usualmente se acostumbraba. La luz cegadora de un principio se elimino para que los alumnos pudiesen ver con mejor ojo la decoración. Simplemente era todo tan mágico. Las estrellas de los muros resultaron ser hadas y a lado de las puertas del comedor había un árbol enorme de Navidad. Decorado exquisitamente con esferas azules, plateadas y blancas. Ginny pensó que había series de luz muggles pero resultaron ser también hadas y en la punta de este una estrella de 5 picos de un color plateado puro. 

Había la suficiente iluminación para bailar y una muy tenue luz para cenar, esto le daba un toque muy embriagador. 

Por primera vez Ginny dirigió su mirada a sus amigas, estas estaban igual que ella, deslumbradas por la magnifica decoración. Las tres se encaminaron a una mesa no muy retirada de la banda, así podían escuchar con mayor deleite la música. 

Al sentarse unos menús aparecieron frente a ellas sobre los platos que hacían juego con la decoración. Ginny miró el menú y pidió de entrada un plato de frutas bañado en salsa de nuez. Sus amigas pidieron lo mismo y al instante se llenaron sus platos del suculento platillo. Tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla aparecieron cerca de las copas de cada una, y como si alguien sirviera de una jarra invisible, una copa fue llena de agua fría. Ginny sonrió ante tal espectáculo. Sin duda era mejor que el baile de hacía dos años. Era más fino y más detallado. También hay que tomar en cuenta de que había menos estudiantes. 

Ginny se coloco la servilleta en su regazo y tomo el tenedor y comenzó a partir los pedazos y comerlos con cierta gracia. Sarah y Ale hicieron lo mismo y en silencio empezaron a degustar el platillo. La música era relajante, no había nadie bailando aún, todos estaban cenando y disfrutando del lugar. 

Los profesores estaban muy cerca de la banda, ellos eran los únicos que tenían mesa rectangular. Todos venían con sus mejores túnicas, inclusive Hagrid se las había arreglado para por fin vestirse bien, Ginny siempre bromeaba con que Hagrid se vestía en el armario a oscuras. Luego de mirar más a los alrededores se dio cuenta de que Ron, Hermione, Harry y Cho compartían una mesa en el otro extremo de donde ellas se encontraban.

Su vista panorámica fue interrumpida con la llegada de Isabel y Terry, los cuales venían muy sonrientes. Ginny sonrió al ver que su amigo se encontrara tan feliz, y los invitó a sentarse. Isabel pidió lo mismo que sus amigas, pero Terry prefirió unas puntas de filete musitando para si mismo "comida para conejos" al ver los platillos de sus acompañantes.

No fue mucho cuando Colin se acerco y preguntó si podía sentarse en el lugar que sobraba, las chicas se miraron y aceptaron. Este se sentó a lado de Ale, la cual se sonroso ante el saludo de buenas noches que le brindó este. 

Después de haber terminado las entradas, pidieron los platos fuertes, ahí todos pidieron algo distinto. Ginny noto que a los chicos les gustaba mucho la carne y a sus amigas optaban por los vegetales y algo ligero. Ginny entró en duda y pidió un filete acompañado de una ensalada de verduras. 

Pasaron una cena placentera, con los postres que fueron esta vez todo un lujo. Los elfos domésticos ese año se habían esmerado de verdad. A Ginny se le vislumbro la cara cuando vio en el menú pay de menta con chocolate. Y sin dudarlo lo pidió. 

Degustando los postres y con una charla más amena esperaron a que el estomago se les estabilizara y digiriera la buena comilona que se habían proporcionado esa noche. Varias veces se relamieron los labios y para concluir con broche de oro se sirvieron cerveza de mantequilla. Brindaron y se desearon salud y bien estar entre ellos. 

Se escuchó una música muy atrayente y casi todos se levantaron inclusive Sarah que se consideraba a sí misma un poco torpe para el baile. Ginny y ella se encaminaron a la pista, mientras que Colin sacaba a Alejandra y Terry a Isabel.

Los seis comenzaron a bailar, a pesar de que ya había gente bailando para cuando ellos llegaron, pero no importo. Se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la música y con la luz era de esperar que todos y cada uno de ellos disfrutaran la noche.

Vino una canción y luego otra, no sabían cuantas iban pero no podían parar. Simplemente la música era adictiva y los cuerpos se negaban a detenerse. Ginny sintió una alegría desbordante en todo su cuerpo y no podía dejar de sonreír. No fue mucho cuando Dumbledore se levanto y saco a McGonagall a bailar. Los estudiantes rieron ante los forcejeos que daba esta, ya que la profesora simplemente no quería bailar. 

Dumbledore por fin la pudo convencer y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Al concluir la canción empezó una más lenta, Ginny y varios otros ya se dirigían a sus lugares cuando Dumbledore los detuvo a todos. 

-Todos los alumnos pónganse de pie.

Sin excepción todos lo hicieron inclusive los que estaban sentados en sus mesas. Al instante unas mascaras aparecieron en el rostro de cada uno. Las chicas traían de color blanco con detalles plateados y los chicos azules con los mismos detalles plateados. No había rostro en el que no hubiese una mascara. Eran muy finas y Ginny supuso que poseían algo de magia porque no podías ver quien era la otra persona aunque vieras por las ranuras de los ojos. Dumbledore aplaudió dos veces y la música comenzó nuevamente, era una muy lenta. Antes de que los estudiantes se volvieran a sentar el director los interrumpió.

-Esta pieza estoy seguro de que será mejor, si la aprovechan y la bailan con alguien distinto. Después de todo nadie se dará cuenta de quien es. 

Varias personas se colocaron en pareja inmediatamente, Ginny supuso que eran las mismas personas con las que habían venido acompañadas. Con un suspiro miro a toda la pista y le entro cierta tristeza. Ella no tenía con quien bailar. Ya se iba a ir a sentar a su lugar pero alguien la detuvo. No le dirigió la palabra solo estaba ahí mirándola, Ginny lo miro con cierta duda pero cuando el hizo una reverencia esta acepto y le tendió la mano. Ambos se fueron caminando lentamente hasta la pista. 

Él la rodeo por la cintura y ella coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de este. Tomando la mano derecha de ella suavemente con la suya, comenzaron a bailar al compás de la sonata. 

**Maybe it's intuition**

**But some things you just don't question**

**Like in your eyes**

**I see my future in an instant**

**And there it goes**

**I think I've found my best friend**

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**

**But I believe**

****

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I love you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

****

**There's just no rhyme or reason**

**Only this sense of completion**

**And in your eyes**

**I see the missing pieces**

**I'm searching for**

**I think I've found my best friend**

****

**I know that I might sound more than a little crazy**

**But I believe**

****

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I love you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

****

**A thousand angels dance around you**

**I am complete now that I've found you**

****

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I love you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

Ginny no supo como pero sintió que su corazón latía aceleradamente, la canción simplemente era perfecta y como la había disfrutado mientras bailaba. El baile había sido como cualquier sueño dorado de una niña infantil que leía demasiados cuentos románticos. El joven la miro de lleno y no supo como pero Ginny estaba segura de que él sonreía y con seguridad él también sabía que ella hacía lo mismo. El joven se disculpo con la inclinación y se marchó. Esto le vino como una brisa helada, no quería que se fuera, y sin saber que hacía lo siguió. Quería saber quien era y porque la había invitado. Este se dirigió a la puerta del comedor y salió por esta, Ginny le siguió este caminaba demasiado aprisa, afortunadamente los zapatos que traía le permitían moverse con facilidad pero la falda le estropeaba la velocidad. En cada esquina veía su espalda daba la vuelta y así no perdió el rastro. La verdad no sabía por donde andaba pero no le importaba y le siguió de todos modos. Al llegar a un pasillo no pudo continuar, ya no estaba su silueta. El corredor estaba envuelto en sombras y Ginny camino dudosa por este. Había una puerta abierta y la luz de la luna se colaba por esta, la joven avanzó unos pasos más y de la misma puerta de donde provenía la luz salieron unas notas. Estaba en el pasillo de la sala de música y la canción que salía…

-Claro de Luna.- musitó en voz muy baja.

Con el corazón el puño corrió el último tramo y se introdujo en la sala. Ahí estaba una persona tocando ya el piano con destreza, esa canción tan triste que había comenzado todo. Todavía traía puesta la mascara azul y los ornamentos destellaban con la luz de la luna. Ginny también traía puesta la mascara y con duda se acerco con más cautela. Él parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía ya que no le dirigió la mirada desde que había entrado. Al concluir la canción este levanto la mirada. Ginny sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y decidió romper el silencio.

-Sabes quien soy…

El joven afirmo con su cabeza. Ginny tenía esa duda, pensó que el se había equivocado de persona pero al parecer no era así. No tuvo necesidad de conservar la mascara así que se la quito y le siguió mirando.

Nuevamente no sabría decir como pero Ginny sintió que el había sonreído al verla sin la mascara y sin apartarle la vista guardaron silencio. Ginny quiso hacerle otras preguntas pero no supo que preguntar, su cerebro se negaba a trabajar y no quería desperdiciar el momento. En silencio ella trataba de sumergirse y ver más haya de los orificios de la mascara y saber quien era. Desafortunadamente no pudo continuar con eso, ya que él se levanto y camino con paso lento hasta la ventana por donde se colaba con mayor intensidad la luz exterior. Al llegar Ginny se fijo que tomo un suspiro y se acerco las manos a su rostro, se había quitado la mascara. El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir más fuerte, y sin fuerza para caminar hasta él para averiguarlo espero a que este diera la vuelta. El cumpliendo sus deseos se giro lentamente. Ginny abrió de par en par los ojos, no era posible aquello. 

Draco se le acercó muy lentamente hasta llegar hasta ella quedando frente a frente, solo separándolos un solo paso. Ginny estaba petrificada ante tal revelación, era hecha un mar de confusiones, quería hacer mil y un preguntas, pero sus labios simplemente se negaban a formular pregunta alguna. Al intentar hablar los labios le fallaron y simplemente tartamudeo. En otro momento Malfoy se hubiese burlado pero ahora solo le veía con sinceridad y con algo que Ginny no supo atinar, ternura acaso. Ginny se tallo los ojos y se pellizco estaba soñando, o tenía una pesadilla. Si seguramente había sido eso y todavía no despertaba del sueño que había tomado después de su baño. Pero entonces ¿Por qué le dolía el pellizco?

Draco sonrió un poco y buscando en su túnica negra algo, saco de este el mismo pendiente que tenía Ginny ahora en el cuello. El otro par de lágrima que había visto en la tienda de antigüedades.

-Tú… ¿me lo diste?.- fue lo primero que pudo formular bien la boca de Ginny.

Este afirmo muy lentamente, no había despegado los labios en todo lo que llevaban de la noche. 

-Pero… ¿Por qué?.

Draco le miro serio, lo cual intimido a Ginny nuevamente. Este soltó el pendiente y tomo el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y sin importarle que Ginny temblara la beso ligeramente en los labios. 

Ginny sintió que se perdía, no sabía si estaba sujeta o no, ya que no había suelo. No más, su cuerpo fue invadido por una sensación de embriague y cada vez se intoxicaba más, pero lo peor del caso es que le gustaba. El encanto fue roto por este ya que se separó unos centímetros de ella para poder hablar.

-Ya te lo había dicho… simplemente me gustas Virginia.

Un ligero bip en la muñeca de Ginny le indico que faltaban 10 minutos para la media noche. Draco no la soltaba aun y eso fue mejor ya que Ginny no sabía si se podría detener. Sentía que flotaba y que un calor la invadía, se le había olvidado por completo con quien estaba y con el rubor en sus mejillas y llena de éxtasis se sostuvo de Draco. Este le acaricio el cabello y así estuvieron un buen tiempo abrazados. Ginny se sintió segura, él había sido quien había mandado las notas y la había cegado momentáneamente, no estaba molesta ahora ya. Pero había algo que no le quedaba claro.

-¿Cómo aprendiste esa canción?.

Draco la aparto de sí para verla a los ojos directamente.

-Tu me enseñaste.

Ginny parpadeo varias veces, ¿Cómo que ella le había enseñado? Eso no era cierto, no recordaba haberle dado clases a él. Sabía que él la estaba aprendiendo, porque lo había encontrado la otra vez practicando la canción, pero nunca directamente le dio clase. Draco adivinando sus pensamientos soltó una leve risa.

-Ya se que piensas Virginia, crees que no me diste clase directamente pero en realidad lo hiciste y más de una vez.- dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de ella.

-Pero yo solo le he dado clases a Terry.

Ginny se acordó de pronto de algo

"-Se que tienes muchas preguntas que quisieras que yo te contestara, pero yo no soy el indicado para darte esas respuestas."

Eso había dicho Terry la otra noche, así que Draco y él eran cómplices. Pero aun así no le quedaba muy claro todo. Draco le acaricio el cabello y con su mano levanto su mentón para que la viera de lleno.

-Como te habrás ya dado cuenta, Terry era mi cómplice en esto. 

Ginny frunció el cejo y se cruzo de brazos esperando toda la explicación. Eso ya lo había notado pero espero con algo de paciencia que Malfoy terminara. 

-Pues bien la vez pasada que tuvimos partido de quidditch, no se como se las arreglo pero quedo en deuda mágica conmigo. Y la mejor manera de que me pagara fue que me ayudara con esto.

-Ah… así que al materialista Malfoy pensó que era gracioso jugar a conquistar a la Weasley.

El la miro un poco molesto y le puso su dedo índice en la boca, para silenciarla.

-Déjame terminar quieres.

Ginny pronuncio más el cejo y le miro dudando pero mantuvo silencio.

-Así esta mejor… pues bien. El y yo habíamos acordado en esto, él te pediría que le enseñaras algo que él ya sabía.

"Lo sabía" pensó Ginny. "Era de extrañarse de que él aprendiera demasiado rápido". 

-Desgraciadamente no sabía que tan coqueto podía ponerse Boot así que tuve que intervenir yo mismo. Estos pendientes.- se sacó el suyo del pecho. Tienen muchas leyendas pero yo solo se me una.- dijo soltando el pendiente. Si se hace el hechizo adecuado dos personas pueden cambiar de cuerpo. 

Ginny esto la tomo por sorpresa, así que podían cambiar de cuerpo cuando lo desearan, ahora estaba todavía más confundida que antes. 

-Ese día fue cuando Zabini estaba tocando en la sala con su novia de la semana, así que tuvimos que ir a aprender como se leían las partituras, lo cual me sirvió mucho. ¿Lo recuerdas?.

Ginny afirmo con la cabeza pero seguía con los brazos cruzados y con semblante muy serio.

-El efecto dura doce horas así que era perfecto para la situación. Pero tú no parabas de hablar del Santo, compasivo, adorado y aclamado Potter ni siquiera en tus sueños dejabas de mencionarlo.

Esto le vino a ruborizar más el rostro a Ginny, sin duda había hablado en sueños cuando se había quedado dormida en la torre de Astronomía. Después de meditarlo se conectaron los cabos, por eso la mañana siguiente cuando se encontró a Blaise y que "Terry" la había salvado se encontraba de mal humor y se había portado tan indiferente. Pero no entendía porque tanto recelo contra Harry. 

-Pero… Harry no te ha hecho nada.

Draco la miro con ira y esto la asusto mucho más, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

-Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero no soporto a gente que se burla de los sentimientos de los demás.

Eso no cuadraba en el momento, que quería decir con eso.

-Harry no se burla de los sentimientos de los demás…

-¿Ah no? Y que tal en segundo año, cuando tu para él eras una vergüenza. 

-El único que se ha burlado de mis sentimientos eres tú.- dijo Ginny ignorando el comentario que había hecho Malfoy anteriormente.

La sala se inundo de un silencio de ultratumba, ahí estaban los dos lanzándose miradas de ira y odio, el lugar estaba tenso. Draco dejo de mirarla así y suavizo su mirada.

-Si lo he hecho… pero no por lo que tú crees.

Esto era el colmo, ¿Por qué más podría ser?, suficiente había sido con esa humillación pública en primer año. No tolero más y rompió a gritar.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser humillado públicamente por algo tan sencillo como amar!.- tomo un respiro para continuar. ¡Nadie sabía que era yo hasta que tu lo gritaste en el pasillo, fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida, todavía algunos me lo recuerdan! ¡No tienes idea el daño que me hiciste!.

Draco le miro sereno y escuchando con paciencia cada uno de sus gritos para luego tomar la palabra.

-¿Más daño que el que te hizo Potter?

Ginny guardó silencio y se quedo mirándolo. Acaso eso le había ocasionado más dolor y sufrimiento que todo el tiempo de amor no correspondido que había profesado todo este tiempo. Una vieja herida comenzó a abrirse y de ella la sangre comenzó a desbordarse. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda.

-Mínimo Potter te tenía cerca, que no se diera cuenta de lo que poseía es otro asunto. Pero yo no podía acercarme a ti.

La pelirroja no entendió que es lo que él quería decir. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- dijo Ginny descruzando sus brazos y suavizando su mirada.

-Sabes que es querer a alguien al que no podrás tener nunca en tu vida, ni siquiera te le puedes acercar un metro porque ya tienes encima a toda su familia y sus amigos diciéndote de maleficios. 

-Pero es que tu… tu eres…

-¿Un Malfoy?.- interrumpió con algo de enojo en la voz. No por ser un Malfoy implica que no tenga derecho a enamorarme.

-Pero no entiendo… pero es que…

-Mira… Si soy un Malfoy lo se y lo acepto. Pero no por eso no significa que no me enamore, claro un Malfoy hubiese escogido a otra persona más adecuada. Pero en esto de los sentimientos ni el ser más rico y poderoso puede escoger. Si te place bien, sino también, solamente que en otro tiempo maldecía el día que te conocí en la librería del callejón Diagon pero ahora que lo veo no ha sido tan malo. Voy de acuerdo en tus dudas, si tu hermano me revienta la paciencia, junto a su noviecita sangre sucia y sobre todo al que se cree la encarnación del mismo Jesucristo en vida. No hablo más que de tu San Potter.- dejo de hablar para cerrar sus ojos grises y tomar un gran respiro. Pero bien, ya lo dije y lo deje más que en claro. Me gustas Virginia más de lo que te puedes imaginar, y si bien lo quieres aceptar bueno y sino lo da lo mismo. Buenas noches.

Malfoy dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Este se detuvo sin darse la vuelta. Unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda. Por fin se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba Ginny sonriendo ampliamente temblando al parecer, con lagrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo.

Draco le miro con semblante fuera de lugar. No entendía que sucedía. 

Ginny le abrazo nuevamente, este solo atino a acariciarle el cabello y mirar el horizonte mientras ella lloraba en el pecho de este. La chica se aparto y Draco bajo la mirada para ver que sucedía, esta en vez de explicarse le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Draco no tenía intenciones de que fuese ligero así que aprisiono sus labios con los de ella. Ya era tiempo de enseñarle a besar a ella. Así que tomando su nuca con una mano y la otra en su cintura abrió su boca con su lengua, e ignorando la resistencia de ella comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su interior. Era suya y de nadie más y no pensaba compartirla con nadie más. Sonaba a materialismo puro pero así lo habían educado, lucha por lo que quieres y lo que quería en ese instante es que ella fuese suya por siempre. 

Ginny trato de resistirse pero era inútil, el le estaba ganando partido así que torpemente intento lo mismo con él. Tendría que aprender ciertamente, no podía dejarse ganar otra vez por un Malfoy. 

Se separaron los dos muy agitados y los ojos entrecerrados por el placer de las bocas encontradas. Ginny se acerco al oido del chico y susurró con el mismo tono que él había empleado en el bosque prohibido.

-Tu también me gustas Draco. 

Draco no sabía que le estremeció más el hecho de que ella había usado magistralmente el mismo tono seductor de él o que lo había llamado por su nombre. Lo averiguaría después, así que le arrebato un beso nuevamente, esta no opuso resistencia y al finalizarlo se quedaron abrazos.

-Sabes esto te va a traer problemas con mi familia.

Draco le tomo el rostro con la mano derecha y le miro fijamente.

-Crees que me importa…

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se acurruco en el pecho, vio el pendiente de Malfoy que destellaba entre sus ropas, estaba de un bermellón muy denso, se apartó para ver el suyo y también estaba igual del mismo color. Ginny levantó la mirara para ver a Draco este comprendió y le acaricio el cabello.

-No me preguntes, pensé que sería un bonito regalo navideño.

Ginny sonrió y lo tomo en sus manos, después un bip bip de su reloj le indico que eran las doce de la noche. Se escucharon varios gritos provenientes de abajo en el gran comedor. Draco le beso la frente.

-¡Feliz Navidad Ginny!

-¡Feliz Navidad Draco!

**Notas de autora:** Hace un año que empezó esto y... YA POR FIN!!! Ya era hora, si se que no es Navidad así que el final hubiese sido mi regalo para Navidad, pero que creen que la inspiración nadie la manda, ella nos manda. Ñiuuu además no podía concluir jejejeje, bueno porque tenía lo de la graduación encima, tenía que estudiar y esas cosas pero afortunadamente ya lo hice y ya pase todas mis materias, cada una de ellas y próximamente estaré en mi fiesta y todo, si con todo y birrete jejeje. 

Pues bien se han graduado de la historia y yo de mi escuela, la verdad todo esto comenzó por un problema que tuve con mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga jejeje pero afortunadamente ya se arreglo todo, jejeje pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este último capitulo, porque la verdad me tomo un buen pensarlo y concluirlo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado y si tienen dudas de algo yo se las respondo ya personalmente, porque estoy segura de que deje esta vez todo claro, bueno eso digo yo pero bueno espero no haberlos mortificado mucho con los rollos estos. Pero en fin, bueno Sayonara y Farewell hasta la próxima chicos y chicas, suerte en todo.

Los quiere 

Lira W.M

P.D: Gracias por leer mi historia. Y a todos ustedes que hicieron posible esto

**_¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!_**

****

**KiaraMcGonagall******

Primero que nada te quiero agradecer que me hayas apoyado en la historia, ya sea mandando el review o leyendola. La verdad como todo lo que tiene un comienzo tiene un final y espero que este no te haya defraudado, la verdad gracias por todo el apoyo que aunque no lo creas sirve, espero que te haya gustado todo y nos vemos en la proxima.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Impossibles******

Bueno espero haberte dejado las dudas en claro, pero sino dime y yo te explico, ahora si ya puedo es que antes no podía por obvias razones. Me alegro que todo este tiempo me hayas dado tu apoyo, la verdad es lo mejor que le puedes dar a alguien. Sinceramente no se como te puedo pagar la gran ayuda, de verdad muchisimas gracias por todo, farewell.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Sara Meliss**

Tu y tus metodos caseros, la verdad no pienso probar eso jejeje Guacara! A ver chica Histerica, la verdad me caiste muy bien y espero que esta historia no te haya defraudado, espero que hagas lo que hagas seas lo que seas te vaya bien, muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, son una gran ayuda y fuiste un gran apoyo la verdad graxie.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Lily**** E.of Potter ******

Es que bueno, no puedo responderte porque sino te arruino la historia, pero ahora si, si tienes una duda tu solo mandamela y yo te contesto después de todo este cuento ya se acabo. Gracias por todos tus reviews fueron una gran ayuda de verdad. Sayonara.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**eRgA******

Bueno lo de Cho es sujetivo, la verdad no es que trague mucho a Cho, pero si ella la hace feliz pues bueno que le siga. Es una lastima que tus vacas se hayan acabado las mias acaban de empezar, playa haya voy!!! Jejeje suerte en todo y arigato por tus reviews. Nos vemos luego

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Jeru******

Tu y tus virus, que nunca me vas a dejar en paz saaaaaaaaaaa ¬.¬ necia esta niña. Pero ya vez ahora si me dices que no puse D/G te cuelgo del poste más alto, nunca me equivoque de categoría siempre ha sido esta solo que así va mi historia y te amuelas jajajajaja bueno la verdad voy a extrañar tus amenazas de bomba en mi mail, pero bueno que se le puede hacer, espero no haberte defraudado y nos vemos al ratón.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Náyade**

Ehmnmmm el chico misterioso dejo de serlo el día del desayuno antes de la batalla de nieve, pero espero que te haya dejado todo claro este capítulo lo hice con lo mejor que pude para que les gustara y espero que la historia haya tenido un buen final a tu gusto, sino te a muelas porque a mi me gusto este final jojojojo nos vemos después y gracias por tu review.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Lucia3**

Pues ya ves que Draco no la odia después del todo jejeje. Bueno pues ya deje bastante claro todo, bueno eso creo yo, sino pues preguntame y a ver que pues si, estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo si es que quedaron muchas dudas, pero yo siento que no pero bueno, a ver que pasa, gracias por tus reviews, no te preocupes por nada todo lo que planeas te va a salir bien (eso sono a Trelawey) Farewell

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Darla**

Aquí esta el final espero que te guste y gracias por el review

ATTE: Lira W.M

**anahi******

La niña desquiciada que me quiere estirpar todos mis organos si no actualizo pronto. No te preocupes como ya explique es que tuve los pendientes de mi graduación pero aquí esta completito y todo espero que tus demandas sean saciadas por mi propio bien ˆ.ˆ' jejejeje bueno muchas gracias por tus reviews han sido de gran ayuda y nos vemos después.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**gin-ynia******

Disculpa la demora, espero que no te defraude, si se que va un poco lenta al principio bueno es lo corregí y espero que te haya gustado el desenlace hasta luego, gracias por el review.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**MarianaH******

Si yo se que ese capitulo no fue el mejor, pero tenía que hacerlo, de hecho en las notas lo puse. Tenía que ponerlo porque así va la historia, pero bueno espero que este capi haya compensado el otro de acuerdo. Gracias por los reviews.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Abin******

Otra que anda en examenes, afortunadamente yo ya los concluí y no hubo ni una fallada, que bueno no?. También te paso lo mismo que a mí, es cruel eso la verdad muy rudo si quieres un día hablamos por msn a ver que pues si, hasta entonces y gracias por los reviews.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Fabisa******

Gracias y me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que no te haya defraudado el final es que simplemente asi me lo imaginaba al principio eso me ayudo a no perderme en el horizonte. Pero bueno la verdad que gusto que te haya encantado y gracias por el review. Sayonara

ATTE: Lira W.M

**LadyVega******

Bueno espero que te haya gustado la historia y te haya resuelto tus dudas sino mandame un mail y yo te las aclaro va?. Sayonara y gracias por el review

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Ginny-montero**

Hola… si es que estas ahí y no te moriste de hambre. Este no le dio el beso!!! Se lo hiba a dar pero no se lo dio, en fin si te quedan dudas mandamelas por escrito y en concreto, pero yo creo que deje claro todo bueno creo yo espero que te guste el final, te lo dedico sayonara y ya no te hagas huelgas de hambre.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**GLIZ**

Jajaja todos los que pasan por la adolescencia tienen mas o menos esos pensamientos, ya te quiero ver en una situación así, veras que no aguantas más que Ginny eh!. Pues bien aquí esta el final y espero que te haya sido de agrado, farewell.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Yussi******

Pues bien tuve que alargarlo por que me salian ideas e ideas y tenía que ponerlas todas asi que me quedo algo largo pero bueno valio la pena no?. Subidito?!! Como esta eso?! Si quieres algo subidito vete al a sección R este es un G ¬¬ estas niñas… Sabes deberias intentar leer más seguido es chido la verdad, conoces muchas cosas la verdad te lo recomiendo y que bueno que te guste como escribo, espero no defraudarte y quiero agradecerte de verdad tus reviews. Gracias por todo

ATTE: Lira W.M

**LiraGatah******

Oye a mi mamá no se le saluda hasta el día de las madres, lo que me recuerda que es mañana OOOOhhhh Fuck!!! Cielos no le he comprado regalo gracias por recordarmelo =P. Me agrada escuchar que te guste la historia la verdad lo mejor para ustedes. Sobre mi nick pues el nombre de Lira me gusto hace mucho y se me hizo diferente y lo puse desde entonces creo que lo he tenido de sobre nombre desde los 12 y ahora tengo 18 jojojo bueno lo de W.M se lo agregue luego solo porque el ff.net lo pidio ya que había muchas Liras, pero bueno no me arrepiento de agregarlos. Pero bueno espero que te haya gustado el final suerte en todo farewell.

ATTE: Lira W.M

**Galea****-black**

La verdad no se que decirte. Me siento halagada por lo que me dices, pero es que nunca debes dejar tus sueños de lado, la verdad que bueno que continuaste con algo que te apasiona tanto. Lo peor en este mundo es arrepentirte de lo que haces, no te preocupes sigue tocando, que te valga poco lo que los demás digan de ti. Tu sigue tus sueños y veras que se hacen realidad. Me alegra saber que hice influencia positiva en alguien, que bueno eso significa que estoy cumpliendo uno de mis objetivos en mi vida.

La verdad no se leer partituras pero si toco el piano, muy poco pero si, lo que me encanta es escucharlo tocar, de hecho estoy pensando en ir a clases de piano. A ver cuando nos damos tiempo y hacemos un dueto que te parece.

Espero que te guste la historia y el final, te lo dedico con todo mi corazón. Gracias por el apoyo.

ATTE: Lira W.M

N**acilme****-Black**

A cualquiera le fallarian los controles con un mangazo como Malfoy, jejeje hasta uno jejeje bueno la verdad es que suele pasar eso. Yo recuerdo esa edad y te pasa generalmente eso, la verdad te siguen pasando a pesar de que crezcas un poquito más. Siempre te descontrolas, pero bueno gracias por los reviews y sabes que gracias por la ayuda en todo este tiempo. Nos vemos luego y gracias por todo. Espero que el final te haya sido grato, hasta luego.

ATTE: Lira W.M


End file.
